Corps à Corps
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: Comme chaque année, l'écurie Poudlard organise son célèbre concours complet. Mais que se passe-t-il quand Harry Potter, petit prodige du dressage doit faire équipe avec Draco Malfoy, fils de riche prétentieux et accessoirement son pire ennemi? UA-HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Depuis longtemps déjà j'avais envie de réunir mes deux passions: le cheval et l'écriture. J'y pensais souvent, mais comment faire monter nos petits sorciers sur la plus belle conquète de l'homme?**

**Et puis, un jour de pluie, le premier chapitre de Corp à Corps est né. Et à force de tomber amoureuse de tous les chevaux qui naissaient sous ma plume, beaucoup d'autres chapitres ont suivis! Et même si je flippe en masse de le soumettre à votre avis, j'avais quand même envie de partager avec vous ces quelques opus. En esperant que vous vous laisserez aussi emporter par les galops un peu fous et les trots mésurés, l'esprit de compétition et les sentiments inavoués.. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Merci d'être toujours là !**

**Mad**

**--**

**Corps à corps**

**Chapitre I**

Je m'en remet aux mains de la sueur et du sang. Celles de la lumière crue et vive qui bat les corps tendus par l'effort et dans laquelle danse la poussière. Celles du bruit sourd qui s'élève, du sable tassés pas les lourds sabots de nos montures. Celles des souffles qui se répercutent contre les lattes de bois et exultent dans la chaleur étouffante du manège.

La sueur qui colle mes cheveux contre mon front, mon t-shirt dans mon dos. La sueur en large plaques d'écumes blanche sur l'encolure de Galvano. Et puis le sang dans ma bouche, qui colore mes lèvres d'une belle teinte vermeille, celle de l'application.

- Potter! Plus d'impulsion avec ce cheval !

La voix forte de McGonagall qui me fait trembler. Deux heures de reprise, trois refus d'obstacle.

Je presse mes talons contre les flancs de Galva. Sourcils froncés, mâchoires crispées, je le sens se rassembler sous moi alors que son mouvement ample me faire perdre mes dernières forces. Il tire doucement sur sont mors mais mes mains restent en place. Je contrôle ma position, fait quelques voltes assez larges et je sens que nous avançons d'un même accord. Ne pas me battre contre lui, me battre avec lui.

- Plus loin le regard Potter!

Mes yeux verts braqués entre les deux oreilles brunes. Quelques gouttes perlent à la racine de mes cheveux et viennent se perdre dans mon cou. Concentration, encore, toujours. Ma bombe s'est transformée en four et mes reines glissent un peu dans mes paumes moites.

- POTTER! Vous m'écoutez? Tant que vous n'aurez pas assez d'impulsion vous ne reviendrez pas sur l'obstacle ! Mettez-vous sur une volte et travaillez vos flexions.

Je sens Galva se détendre alors que j'effectue quelques exercices de dressage classique. Cet oxer qui nous nargue.. il n'a pas plus envie d'aller le sauter que moi.

- Miss Lovegood !

Depuis mon petit cercle hors du carré de travail je vois Ira s'énerver entre les fines mains de sa cavalière. Mais Luna affiche un grand sourire extasié. Elle contrôle sa jument du bout des doigts alors que la belle alezane semble prête à exploser. Le grand corps d'Irascible s'incurve parfaitement sur la première volte puis reviens sur la ligne centrale. Elle passe les barres en levant bien les pieds alors que Luna la contient sans la retenir. Lorsqu'elle arrivent sur l'oxer, Ira lève brutalement la tête, mais Luna n'en fait cure. La jument et sa cavalière se préparent en même temps. Je vois la foulée d'Irascible s'allonger et Luna se mettre en équilibre sur sa selle. Elles se tendent en même temps, prennent leur élan en même temps et bondissent dans un bel ensemble; Ira n'est plus qu'une flamme rousse bordée de mèches blondes qui décrit un large cercle au dessus des barres. Je retiens un sifflement admiratif alors que Luna reprends un galop de travail, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfait Miss Lovegood. À vous Granger.

Hermione sort de la piste et s'avance sur sa Djerba. Elle manque un peu d'accord avec la petite arabe mais sa technique n'en reste pas moins parfaite. Leurs tracé est nickel, la volte est bien ronde et elles sont superbement placées sur la ligne centrale. Hermione a noué ses cheveux en une longe natte qui frappe son dos au rythme du galop. Tout se passe bien, une légère accélération en milieu de ligne, puis elles prennent à droite pour aborder l'oxer avec une cadence parfaite. Pourvu que ça dure..

Djerba s'excite un peu en voyant l'obstacle et Hermione la retient comme elle peut. Les longues jambes grises s'emballent, l'appel est un peu précipité et les postérieurs de la jument frôlent la barre. Je vois un tic nerveux agiter le sourcil droit de ma meilleure amie.

- GRANGER! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète? Apprenez à maîtriser cette jument à l'abord de l'obstacle! Bon, votre tracé était excellent .. mais un peu de contrôle que diable!

Hermione esquisse un petit sourire alors que Ron lui envoie un clin-d'œil plein de malice.

- WEASLEY! Concentrez-vous! Miss Parkinson, venez sur la barre je vous prie.

Pansy et sa jument passent à toute vitesse à côté de Djerba qui chauffe. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et je lui renvoie une grimace.

- Regarde faire les pros Granger! lui lance Parkinson de son air dédaigneux.

Cette petit fille gâtée m'a toujours donné envie de la claquer. Sa mangifique jument à la robe immaculée obéit au moindre de ses ordres, facile de faire partie de l'équipe CSO-Complet avec un cheval pareil! Le tapis de selle mauve flotte sur les flancs de Candy V alors que Parkinson s'avance, donne juste l'impulsion nécessaire avant l'oxer, s'envole et finit pas se redresser avec un petit air supérieur sur le visage. Quelle bêcheuse. En plus son tracé était bien moins bon que celui de Mione.

- Parfait mademoiselle Parkinson bien qu'un peu plus de rigueur sur le tracé puisse aider.. Théodore, c'est à vous... WEASLEY ! Réveillez-vous et préparez-vous à venir sur l'obstacle après monsieur Nott!

Théodore Nott est un cavalier d'exception. S'il ne traînait pas avec la bande de prétentieux dont Parkinson fait partie, je suis persuadé qu'on deviendrait potes. Il a un style de monte tout a fait particulier, tout dans la grâce et l'application. Plutôt petit et filiforme, il est totalement opposé à son magnifique cheval, Pizarro, dont le poitrail fait à peu près le double de celui de Galva..

Son tracé est excellent, son cheval est d'une souplesse inimaginable pour un animal de ce gabarit. Il garde une allure constante sur la ligne puis incurve à nouveau pour se retrouver face à l'obstacle. Ils abordent l'oxer franchement, Pizarro parfaitement rassemblé sous son corps frêle, puis s'envolent: la complicité éamnant de ce couple est impressionnante, moi-même je ne m'en serais jamais douté en voyant ce type monter sur le cheval le plus massif de toute l'écurie. La belle robe baie de Pizarro se découpe dans la lumière qui tombe dans un rai oblique sur l'obstacle.

- Très bien Théodore.. Voilà une valeur sûre pour la saison à venir...

Je vois Nott baisser la tête pour cacher un sourire discret. De l'autre côté du manège, Ron se débat avec Tequila. Et comme d'habitude, la petite jument n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- MONSIEUR WEASLEY! C'est quand vous voulez! Ensuite je veux voir mademoiselle Chang et ensuite ce sera votre tour Potter.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je me suis laissé complètement déconcentrer par les prestations de mes camarades et Galva s'est remis à son rythme habituel de 2 km/h tout en traçant un cercle qui ressemble beaucoup à un triangle .. Je le reprends en main et jette quelques discrets coup d'œil à Ron en espérant qu'il n'en ressorte pas trop amoché.

Tequila part en coup de cul sur la volte mais Ron réussit à la maîtriser et recommence son tracé. Sa jument se calme et il reprends le contrôle sur le parcours. Tout semble se passer plutôt bien jusqu'à l'abord de l'oxer que Tequila franchit bien trop vite. J'entends la réception laborieuse alors que Tequ' pousse un petit hennissement de joie.

- Sans commentaire Weasley.. Mademoiselle Chang ? Toujours parmi nous?

Cho entre sur le cercle et je trouve Mistigri presque trop lente sur le coup. Une vive accélération sur la ligne centrale et une courbe un peu large fait perdre ses moyens à Cho qui se fait allègrement embarquer sur l'obstacle. Tout le monde retient son souffle. La chute me parait imminente et pourtant lorsque je retrouve mon angle de vision, Cho est encore en selle. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes dans une forme olympique! Entre Granger qui nous bâcle la fin du parcours, miss Parkinson qui nous bâcle le début, Chang qui se fait embarquer et Weasley.. oh n'en parlons même pas! J'espère que monsieur Potter saura remonter le niveau..

Parkinson ricane derrière mon dos et Nott se contente de lever un sourcil. Le jour ou je relèverais le niveau du cours de saut n'est pas encore venu...

Concentration.. tu peux le faire Harry, tu peux le faire. Galva est tendu sous moi et je tente quelques flexions sur la volte. Heureusement que mon cheval est toujours très réceptif. Nous récupérons la pointe d'impulsion qui nous manquait sur la ligne centrale et je sens Galvano s'assouplir. Nous tournons dans un parfait accord.

Je sens tous les muscles de mon cheval rouler sous sa peau et je m'abandonne à cette sensation de liberté grisante que me donne son accélération. La saut n'est pas parfait, l'appel un peu tardif mais dans l'ensemble, nous nous en sortons bien. Je flatte discrètement l'encolure de mon cheval.

- Pas mal Potter. Toujours assez médiocre sur le saut lui-même étant donné les capacités de votre cheval mais ça reste bien meilleur qu'au début du cours.. Je vous attends dans mon bureau après l'heure de soins.

Je rejoins rapidement la piste devant Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. Ron nous fait le signe de la victoire depuis l'autre bout du manège. Je flatte encore généreusement mon cheval. Si la vieille chouette m'a trouvé médiocre, lui a été simplement génial.

- Bien, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez sérieusement à bosser! Les sélectionneurs arrivent dans deux jours et les listes des groupes qui concourront pour cette saison sont fait, alors tâchez de ne pas nous décevoir! Vous pouvez vous remettre au trot de travail et..

- Hum hum.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le cavalier qui vient d'entrer. Sa longue silhouette mince, son port de tête élégant, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris, ses cuisses finement musclées qui entourent le corps de son immense cheval noir, non, il ne peut pas y avoir de doute sur la personne... Je sais que le regard de Ron s'assombrit.

- Eh bien! Il était peut-être temps d'arriver! S'exclame McGo, un sourcil levé.

- Je vous présente tout mes excuses madame, j'ai été retenu dans la carrière par le professeur Rogue. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Cette voix traînante, ce ton limite moqueur.. ça me filerait la chair de poule. Le couple s'avance au milieu du manège avec une élégance sans nom. Le cavalier maîtrise son cheval à la perfection.

- Puis-je? dit-il en désignant l'obstacle du menton.

- Je vous en prie.. répond McGo avec un air sceptique.

Alors, c'est comme une danse. Le grand cheval d'ébène part de l'arrêt pour entrer dans un galop mesuré. Une pression des mollets de son cavalier et il se rassemble, son encolure ronde et ses naseaux dilatés lui donnent un faux-air de statue. Ses muscles roulent sous sa peau de soie si fine qu'elle laisse entrevoir presque chaque veines. On le croirait taillé dans du marbre. En passant à côté de moi, la jambe de son cavalier touche la mienne.

- Regarde ce que c'est que la classe Potter... me souffle-t-il alors que j'enrage déjà.

Galvano n'a pas bougé une oreille, il connaît trop bien à présent les redoutables coups de pieds du grand César.

Le couple s'avance dans un accord parfait. La lumière plaque leur ombre immense sur le sable beige et il n'y a plus un bruit, que le souffle rauque du cheval de la nuit. Ils se placent sur la ligne centrale et la légère accélération du centre n'est qu'une petit nuance sur la palette de leurs allures. Ils s'incurvent ensemble et on dirait que leurs cœurs battent au même rythme à l'abord de l'oxer. Alors ils s'envolent, ils ne forment plus qu'un grand oiseau noir, perché à des kilomètres au-dessus de l'obstacle. L'or des cheveux du cavalier se reflètent sur les crins de jais de sa monture et le contraste est saisissant. La réception est parfaite, à peine si on entend les sabots de César se poser sur le sol, tant et si bien qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il vole encore. Le spectacle fût grandiose, le style incontestable. Je ne vois plus que LUI alors que ses yeux s'ancrent aux miens avec cette lueur orgueilleuse au fond du regard dans lequel je peux lire "j'ai gagné, tu n'es qu'une merde en C.S.O Potter". Et ce n'est que la cruelle vérité. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds lui barrent le front et son sourire en coin me tue alors qu'il vient au galop vers moi sans même se soucier de la mine effarée de McGonagall.

Il ralentit à ma hauteur et tout en restant dans un galop presque immobile me murmure:

- T'as perdu Potter.

Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy et je le hais.

**--**

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà! Le deuxième chapitre de Corps à Corps est enfin là ! ^^ Alors tout d'abord j'aimerais vraiment remercier tous les gens qui ont trouvé quelques minutes de leurs temps pour reviewer cette fic et le chaleureux acceuil que vous lui avez offert, j'étais vraiment vraiment touchée au delà des mots ! C'est mon premier vrai U.A la première fois que je me lance sans la structure que nous offre le monde HP et ça me filait vraiment les foies ^^ Alors merci merci merci !**

**Un petit clin d'oeil special à crakos Cyndie et Chris 52 qui ne m'ont pas laissé leurs e-mails ^^ Merci à vous !**

**Une demande est fréquemment revenue, celle d'un lexique équestre! Et oui, ce sur coup j'ai pas vraiment été maline et je suis partie dans l'écriture avec des termes assez précis, mais j'ai retenu la leçon et desormais il y aura un lexique à la fin de chaque chapitre ! Et n'hésitez pas à me demander de préciser si je ne suis pas claire (encore une de mes spécilalités avec la paresse et le reste .. hum ^^).**

**En tout cas merci de tout coeur de me suivre encore! À bientôt!**

**Mad**

**--------------------------------------**

**Corps à corps**

**Chapitre II**

L'agitation règne dans les écuries. Les cavaliers discutent à voix basse, critiquant les uns et enviant les autres. Tout le monde rêve à une place dans l'équipe de Poudlard.. Cette année, notre paddock accueillera des cavaliers venu de tout le pays et nous classer nous permettrait de tourner en international... Le rêve.

Car dans deux ans seulement, toute l'Europe se retrouvera sur notre terrain et qui ne souhaite pas se démarquer devant les champions juniors de grande écuries espagnoles, françaises et même suisses?

Je ne prends pas part aux paris et à l'ambiance surexcitée, restant au calme à brosser mon cheval. Je lui ai fait graver une plaque pour la porte de son box. "Galvano d'Orient", un nom de champion.

Il mâchonne son foin alors que je passe distraitement l'étrille sur son épaule. Peut-être que cette année j'arriverais à monter sur le podium en dressage? Pour la catégorie complet je peux déjà oublier, je suis trop nul en C.S.O. Mais si seulement je pouvais me classer en dressage et rabattre le caquet de ce petit prétentieux de Malfoy.

- Harry? Viens voir les listes! Mike vient de les afficher!

- J'arrive Hermione !

Un dernier coup de brosse sur le poil de Galva et je range mes outils. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ces fichues listes, et encore moins de me retrouver assis dans le bureau de McGo. Galva se tourne vers moi, quelques brins de paille dépassant encore de sa bouche. Adorable. J'embrasse ses naseaux, juste la où ils deviennent soie et lui sourit. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Je referme doucement la porte du box lorsque quelqu'un me heurte violemment l'épaule. Je me retourne et me plonge dans le regard gris de Draco Malfoy. Tout ce qui me manquait.

- Jolie prestation Potter, incroyable que tu n'ai pas **encore **fini le cul parterre. Tu viens aussi voir les listes ? Tu peux être sûr que tu ne concourra pas en équipe cette année non plus vu tes.. talents à l'obstacle. De plus, bien que tout le monde fasse les louanges de ton style en dressage, je reste persuadé que tu n'est qu'une petit fiotte piétinable.. Même Weasley pourrait te battre si on lui donnait sa chance.. pauvre garçon...

Je serre les point et tente de respirer le plus calmement possible. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains et j'ignore délibérément Malfoy en lui passant sous le nez. J'ai le temps de ne faire que quelque pas lorsqu'il me retient par le col et me plaque contre le mur.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller le bigleux? Si tu continue à être si arrogant, je vais devoir te faire ta fête ..

- Draco?

Dieu protège Théodore Nott ! Malfoy se retourne brusquement et me lâche.

- Ouais?

- Viens voir les listes, il y a quelques éléments qui pourraient.. t'intéresser.

- J'arrive.

Théo me regarde un peu suspicieux alors que je me relève doucement.

- Ce n'est pas fini Potter. N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi. Tu as de la chance, des affaires plus importantes m'attendent. À la revoyure.

Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines alors que je sors des écuries. J'aspire de grande goulée d'air frais pour me calmer et choisis de faire le tour par derrière. C'est vrai que ce serait tellement bien d'écraser Malfoy cette année.. Mais il va concourir en équipe, comme à chaque fois et nous ne serons jamais dans la même catégorie. Lui en complet et moi en interne.. la seule cavalière contre laquelle je puisse monter c'est Hermione, et ce n'est pas l'esprit de compétition qui me submerge à cette idée.. Le quatuor Pansy, Zabini, Nott et Malfoy a bien des chance de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Fers et je sens que Ron va encore nous faire une syncope. Pour la deuxième place si je ne prends que les équipes de Poudlard je placerais assez bien Cho, Luna et Milicent. Viennent ensuite Olivier Wood, Marcus Flint et leurs acolytes, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ce sont toujours eux qui remportent le maximum de points sur le cross mais le dressage leur fait cruellement défaut. Flint se débrouille et Olivier ne s'en sort pas trop mal à la limite mais pour les deux autres c'est la catastrophe.

En individuel dressage j'espère bien me placer au moins deuxième cette année. L'an passé j'avais été le grand vainqueur mais il n'y avait que des cavaliers d'écuries avoisinantes. Galva avait été brillant et cette année nous pourrions peut-être ..

On verra bien. En tous cas je croise les doigts pour que Seam' se tape la médaille d'or au cross. Après tout le boulot qu'il a accompli avec Goya, ce serait vraiment mérité.

J'aimerais tellement être à la hauteur du niveau de mon cheval. McGo a entièrement raison, il possède un potentiel incroyable! Peut-être que si je travaille assez sur l'obstacle, un jour je pourrais espérer entre en équipe.. Mais pour l'instant c'est foutu. Et avec cette grande perche de Malfoy dans les écuries c'est carrément inespéré.

Je m'approche du club house alors qu'un grand brouhaha arrive à couvrir le bruit de mes pas. Tous les cavaliers de Poudlard sont réunis devant les listes.

- Oh j'arrive pas à y croire! Je suis inscrit avec Hamlet!

Seamus se jette dans les bras de Dean qui parait fou de joie lui aussi. Hamlet est le cheval de complet de McGo et si elle le prête à Seam, c'est certainement qu'elle espère le voir gagner. Je m'approche encore du groupe. Malfoy fait une tête d'enterrement, je me demande bien pourquoi. Peut-être que notre dirlo, lui aura refilé la jument de Ron. Dumbledore en serait bien capable, c'est le directeur le plus fou jamais rencontré. Je ricane.

Ron est au centre de la foule un grand sourire au lèvres. Je lui fait un petit signe de la main et vois qu'il blêmit. Une peur sans nom me prends aux tripes alors que j'accélère.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe.?

- C'est pas bon vieux, pas bon du tout.. Pas de concours individuel cette année..

- Quoi?

Je me jette à corps perdu dans la foule. Les noms défilent devant mes yeux et je lis à toute vitesse.

Équipe numéro 1 : Olivier Wood et Jocker - Markus Flint et Zabraïkan - Gregory Goyle et Aumance

Équipe numéro 2: Cho Chang et Mistigri - Luna Lovegood et Irascible - Milicent Bulstrode et Gitano

Équipe numéro 3: Dean Thomas et Goya - Seamus Finnigan et Hamlet - Ron Weasley et Tequila

Je me tourne vers Ron un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Ron tu monte en équipe ! C'est génial !

Mais il ne me réponds pas et se contente de me montrer la fiche du menton. Encore plus suspicieux, je me remet à ma lecture.

Équipe numéro 4 : Alicia Spinnet et Fragance - Hermione Granger et Djerba - Katie Bell et Flamme

Équipe numéro 5: Draco Malfoy et César - Théodore Nott et Pizarro - Harry Potter et Galvano

Équipe numéro 6 : Pansy Parkinson et Candy - Blaise Zabini et Cleopatra - Vincent Crabbe et Astre

Je repasse en revue les équipe sans y trouver de faille lorsque mon regard s'accroche au noms inscrits dans la case numéro cinq.

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible.

- Harry, mec, ça va?

Mon regard doit trahir mon état car Ron me tape gentiment dans le dos. J'ai l'impression que tous mes sens me quittent subitement. Je scrute la foule des yeux, hagard. Hermione dois déjà s'entretenir avec ses coéquipières. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et croise tout de suite le regard plein de flammes de Malfoy. Nott posté derrière le blond me fait un petit sourire compatissant. J'ai envie de vomir.

- P..pourquoi m'avoir mis avec LUI? Je veux dire, Alicia ou Katie auraient très bien fait l'affaire! Pourquoi.. pourquoi MALFOY?

Je ne sais pas vieux... d'après Hermione, Dumby a voulu équilibrer les équipes... il vous a mis ensemble parce que vous êtes du même niveau.

- Du même niveau Ron? J'espère que tu plaisante? T'as vu mon niveau à l'obstacle?

-Du calme Harry!

J'ai haussé le ton et quelques regards interrogateurs se tournent vers moi. Je sens alors quelqu'un tapoter mon épaule.

- Potter? Je crois qu'il serait temps de venir dans mon bureau..

C'est à contre cœur que je marche à la suite de McGo alors que Ron me fait un petit signe de la main.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Oxer:**C'est un obstacle en concours hippique. Si vous voulez quelques exemples visuels: http:// .fr/ images?um=1&hl=fr&q=oxer+

**Tracé:** C'est le parcours que l'on effectue jusqu'à l'obstacle et qui sert souvent d'exercice permettant d'arriver devant l'obstacle avec un cheval « aux ordres » (il obéit, est à notre écoute).

**Appel / Réception:** L'appel est la première phase du saut, lorsque le cheval prend son élan et la réception est « l'atterrissage ».

**Paddock:** Techniquement c'est une piste d'entraînement sur laquelle les cavaliers s'échauffent avant d'effectuer leur épreuves mais on peut aussi utiliser paddock pour désigner le pré dans lequel ont met les chevaux.

**CSO:**Concours de Saut d'Obstacle.

**Complet:** le concours complet est un concours hippique durant lequel les cavalier doivent effectuer trois épreuves importantes: le saut, le dressage et le cross.

**S'il y a d'autres mots de voc que vous aimeriez que je définisse (ou certains à redéfinir ^^) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un pm !**

**Voilà, c'était un chapitre un peu court qui vous laisse peut-être sur votre fin mais je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler sur la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Un cavalier qui surgit de la nuit, cours dans la plaine au galop.._**

**(Ok elle était facile celle-là ^^)**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Après avoir essayé de répondre du mieux que je pouvais à toutes vos adorables reviews (j'espère que j'ai oublié personne, si jamais HURLEZ-MOI DESSUS!) Je vous retrouve pour poster le troisième chap de Corps à Corps! Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite, ça commence assez fort dès ce troisième chap et le rating M n'est pas là pour rien ! Si vous avez des problêmes avec les lemons, passez votre chemin ! **

**Pour tous les autres, j'espère que vous apprecierez ce chapitre comme vous avez apprecié le précédent ^^ Je n'ai pas jugé utile de faire de lexique ici mais s'il y a un mot que j'aurais dû définir, dites-le moi ! En tout cas j'aimerais encore vous remercier pour votre soutiens et vos reviews plus que géniales ! D'ailleurs un ptit mot spécial pour Lilas et puppets qui ne m'ont pas laissé leurs e-mail : merci beaucoup !!**

**Sur ce j'arrête de blablater sur ma vie inutile et je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**

**À tout bientôt j'espère!**

**Mad ;)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Corps à Corps**

**Chapitre III**

- J'aurais voulu vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même Potter puisque je connais la nature de vos.. différents avec monsieur Malfoy mais..

- Nos différents?

J'en tomberais à la renverse si je n'étais pas assis.

- Madame, on ne peut pas se voir en peinture!

- Sur ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec toi Potty!

Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui!

- Monsieur Malfoy, parfait vous êtes là, où est monsieur Nott?

- Il est en chemin.

Si elle croit que Nott fera la tranche de jambon entre Malfoy et moi c'est raté. Le blond s'installe confortablement dans la chaise tournante à côté de la mienne, frôlant mon épaule. Je m'écarte brusquement et McGo lève les yeux au ciel.

- Bien, si Albus a jugé bon de vous réunir tout trois dans une équipe c'est parce que vous avez montré des capacités exceptionnelles durant les derniers entrainements..

- Vous plaisantez! je m'exclame en bondissant sur mon siège.

- Parle pour toi Potty!

- Si tu me laissais finir Malfoy, tu verrais que je parle en effet pour moi et moi seul ! Madame, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas raisonnable! Vous savez très bien que mes résultats à l'obstacle sont catastrophiques!

McGo me regarde avec un air amusé.

- Potter, vos résultat à l'obstacle sont bien meilleurs que ce que vous pensez et le cross ne semble pas vraiment vous poser de problèmes. De plus, vos résultat en dressage sont exceptionnels.

J'entends Malfoy s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Bien fait, ça lui rabattra un peu le caquet. C'est pendant ce moment de tension que Nott choisis de rentrer.

- Madame, veuillez excuser mon retard je..

- Ce n'est rien Théo, prenez place.

Il s'assied à la droite de Malfoy alors que ce dernier lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. McGonagall a joint ses mains devant elle et nous scrute avec attention.

- Messieurs, je ne vais pas vous mentir plus longtemps, si vous avez été réunis dans cette équipe c'est parce que vous êtes les trois meilleurs élèves des écuries Poudlard. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur vous.

Nott et moi nous regardons, complètement abasourdi, alors que Malfoy vérifie sa manucure avec un air blasé.

- Mais .. Madame? reprend Théo de sa voir grave. Pizarro n'est même pas certifié, ses origines sont inconnues je ne sais pas si..

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Théodore, si il y a le moindre problème avec votre cheval vous monterez Hamlet.

- Enfin madame, excusez-moi d'être si impoli mais je ne réussirais jamais à effectuer les même performance sur un autre cheval!

Je lui fais un grand sourire, compatissant. C'est exactement ce que je pense de Galvano. Mettez-moi sur n'importe quel autre cheval et je n'arriverais sans doute même pas à effectuer une simple transition. J'écoute attentivement la réponse de ma prof.

- Je suis sûre pourtant que vous réussirez tout aussi bien avec un autre cheval, mais si c'est un préférence pour vous, je ferais en sorte que Pizarro soit en règle avant la fin de la semaine.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il semble soulagé alors que Malfoy soupire en jouant avec sa chevalière.

- Bien, je n'ai plus aucun commentaire à faire. Tâchez de vous entraîner correctement d'ici samedi ou je vous verrais pour votre première confrontation au parcours. Les horaires seront affichés demain matin. En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée.

Je sors en trombe du bureau après avoir salué McGo. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Concourir avec Malfoy! Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Je cours me réfugier vers mon cheval. Une bonne balade en main sera la bienvenue pour remettre en ordre mes pensées. Les pas derrière moi me font soudain réaliser que Malfoy et Nott me suivent. J'ai beau accélérer le pas, au tournant derrière l'écurie je sens une main agripper mon col.

- Potter! Où crois-tu t'enfuir comme ça?

Son visage est à quelques centimètres seulement du mien et son haleine mentholée me ferait cligner des paupières si je n'avais pas mes précieuses lunettes sur le nez. J'entends Nott lui crier de me lâcher, mais cette fois Draco n'écoute pas.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux et son air de prédateur me fait perdre contenance.

- Ne fais pas tout foirer Potter ou je te jure que ça va mal se passer. Si je perds ce concours à cause de toi, je te promet que ce sera ta fête....

- Draco, laisse-le tranquille!

Mais rien n'y fais, sa prise se resserre même autour de ma gorge et je suffoque.

- McGo a raison sur un seul point, en dressage tu te défends plutôt pas mal comme la petit fiotte que tu es. Alors tâche d'être à la hauteur du reste. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre mes menaces à exécution. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

J'acquiesce, à moitié étouffé par sa main tremblante de rage. Il finit tout de même par me lâcher et je me retiens de justesse à la barrière. Nott me lance un regard désolé avant de pousser Malfoy dans les écuries. Ce dernier, se retournant manque de le frapper et les deux cavaliers rentrent en s'engueulant bruyamment.

Humilié et honteux j'avance d'un pas rageur vers le box de mon cheval. C'est tellement injuste.. je reconnais moi-même que je suis moins bon que Malfoy et on m'oblige quand même à monter avec cette fouine de malheur... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.. Et je sais exactement qui pourra m'apporter cette sensation.

Je ne selle même pas Galvano, je n'en ai pas besoins. Je lui passe simplement son licol, accroche ma longe en enrênement et bondit sur son dos. Je l'emmène derrière les écuries, le long de l'immense domaine de Poudlard. Le soleil décline lentement à l'horizon marbrant le ciel de longues trainées rouges. Galva, excité par l'air frais, tire un peu sur ses rênes de fortune. Je le retiens quelques instants avant de céder et de le mettre au galop. Le sentir ainsi, entièrement sous mon corps, chaque muscle roulant sous sa peau satinée est une sensation incroyable. Je m'accroche à sa crinière en le laissant accélérer le long de la barrière et j'ai la subite impression que nous ne faisons qu'un. La forêt se rapproche de plus en plus vite et je lui abandonne les rênes, le laissant s'envoler. Le vent balaie ma figure me faisant oublier cette journée et les ennuis qu'elle m'a apporté.

À la lisière du bois, j'arrête Galva et met pied à terre. Le laissant brouter, la longe autour du cou, je m'allonge contre le tronc d'un arbre. La fatigue due à toute les émotions qui m'ont traversé cette après-midi me submerge et je me sens lentement m'assoupir.

Lorsque je me réveille, la nuit est complètement tombée et le château de Poudlard se découpe dans la lumière de la lune. Galvano ne broute plus et se contente de regarder les étoiles, la brise fraîche jouant dans ses crins noirs. Je récupère rapidement la corde en remerciant le dieu qui a veillé à ne pas lui filer l'idée de retourner directement aux écuries. Bien que nous soyons tout près, ça ne m'aurais pas tellement enchanté de retourner au château à pied.

Il est tard, heureusement que je loue une chambre à Dumbledore. Même si c'est un peu loin de la ville et un peu cher, la plupart des cavaliers ont choisis de prendre une chambre au château. Un car scolaire vient nous chercher tous les matins et nous dépose tous les soirs devant la forêt, à vingt minute de marche du domaine. Luna, Seamus, Dean et Zabini habitent l'aile droite, Flint, Nott, Mike le palefrenier en chef et moi habitons l'aile gauche.

Je prends appui sur une racine et me remet sur le dos de mon cheval. Il accélère un peu à l'approche de écuries et je décide de l'amener en main jusqu'au milieu de la cour pour m'en occuper en plein air. Le ciel est magnifiquement dégagé en ce soir de juin et je pense que dans une semaine l'école sera finie et que je pourrais passer mes vacances à Poudlard.

Et puis, il y aura le fameux concours.. Le stress, les épreuves, le mépris de Malfoy et Nott qui tentera de jouer le rôle de L'ONU entre nous..

Irrité, je finis rapidement le pansage de Galvano et range mes brosse avant de le rentrer. Sa tête heurte plusieurs fois le dos de mon bras droit, lui aussi doit avoir hâte de dormir. Une fois dans son box, il se jette sur sa ration du soir et je m'assied dans un coin pour le regarder manger. C'est vraiment un animal magnifique, tout en grâce et en finesse, sa belle robe baie soulignant chacun de ses muscles. Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures, ce qui me permet aussi de vérifier si tout va bien. Il avait prit un petit peu de poids en avril qu'il a bien vite perdu durant les dernières semaines de mai. McGo nous mettait déjà la pression et maintenant que j'y pense, c'était sûrement lié à ce maudit concours.

J'appuie contre la paroi du box et ferme les yeux. Galvano, mon cheval, mon rêve. Je me rappelle encore des battements de mon cœur emballé lorsque Dumbledore l'a fait descendre au milieu de la cour. Je me rappelle du visage illuminé d'Hermione, de la grande claque que Ron m'a mis dans le dos, de la bouche ronde de McGo devant mon cheval. Même Malfoy était venu voir la bête. Une pointe d'admiration avait illuminé ses yeux gris, très vite remplacée par du mépris, évidemment. Hermione l'avait pris pour de la jalousie, mais qui peut jalouser un autre cheval quand on possède un animal comme César? Je me rappelle de la classe avec laquelle il est descendu du van.. Mon Galvano vaut tous les Césars du monde.

Je me relève lentement et lui fait une dernière caresse avant de sortir du box. Il me regarde quelques instants, intrigué par ce soudain accès de tendresse et se remet à manger. Sacré goinfre.. Je fais un pas en direction de la sortie, mon sac déjà sur l'épaule lorsque des petits gémissements me parviennent du fond du couloirs, comme provenant d'une personne blessée. Je m'avance lentement le long des box. Qui peut être encore là à une heure pareille?

Plus j'avance plus les bruits me semble étranges. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de malade et en plus .. Il semble qu'il y ait deux personne. Peut-être qu'ils sont entrain de se battre? J'accélère. Si Malfoy a décidé de taper sur quelqu'un d'autre, cette fois je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

Je rejoins rapidement le dernier box, celui dans lequel on entrepose le foin et pousse lentement la porte. Le spectacle auquel j'ai affaire me laisse sans voix.

C'est bien Malfoy et une autre personne, que je reconnais comme étant Mike notre palefrenier, mais ils ne sont pas entrain de se battre, loin de là... Le torse pâle du blond à un aspect lunaire sous cette lumière et ses mains aux jointures blanches sont serrées contre les hanches de Mike. Ils sont tous les deux à moitié nus et semblent complètement essoufflés. Mike courbé en deux, s'accroche désespérément aux barreaux du box en gémissant les yeux fermés. Malfoy quand à lui est debout derrière Mike, ses beaux cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop mordillées.. ou trop embrassées.

Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de cette scène qui me parait pourtant choquante. Ils bougent d'un même mouvement et les cris s'amplifient encore. J'aimerais reculer mais mes pieds sont ancrés au sol. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, que je ne devrais pas voir ça et que j'aurais dû partir en courant au lieu de me sentir obligé de confirmer mes doutes. Malfoy ouvre les yeux et m'aperçoit. Son regard ne lâche plus le mien alors qu'il bouge encore plus vite arrachant à Mike de longs râles de plaisir. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge sèche me fait mal et mes jambes ne me portent plus, je dois m'accrocher aux barreaux pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux de Malfoy semblent se voiler encore alors qu'il tous ses muscles se tendent se révélant sous la lumière. Mike crie encore plus fort en haletant et finis par se tendre à son tour. Malfoy est d'un calme incroyable lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux et se remet à me fixer.

Son petit sourire me réveille, je me retourne et part en courant dans l'étroit couloir. J'entends des bruits lointains de tissus qui se froissent et de pas précipités dans la paille qui crisse contre la pierre. En quelques minutes je suis hors des écuries. Je m'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle, manquant de m'évanouir. Des étoiles dansent dans mes yeux accompagnés de flash perturbants. Je me calme lentement.

Mais mon répit est de courte durée, je sens soudain un bas s'enrouler autour de ma taille et une main saisir ma gorge. Je reconnais la célèbre prise Malfoyenne.

-Viens ici.. me glisse-t-il à l'oreille en m'entraînant à nouveau dans les écuries.

J'essaye de me débattre mais il me colle encore à lui et mon équilibre précaire m'oblige à me retenir en m'appuyant contre son torse. Un coup d'œil vers l'arrière et j'aperçois Mike qui sort par la porte du fond. Nous sommes seul à présent, Malfoy et moi.

- Calme-toi!

Son ton tranchant achève de me convaincre. Il desserre un peu son bras autour de mon cou tout en me maintenant fermement par la taille.

- Maintenant Potter, tu va me jurer sur la tête de ton stupide canasson que tu ne va raconter à personne ce que tu viens de voir. Jure-le !

J'essaye de parler clairement mais ma voix n'est qu'un petit filet d'air.

- Je le..je le jure..

- Très bien Potter.. Et si tu penses avoir encore le choix d'honorer ta parole, n'oublie pas que je suis seul à connaître l'existence de ta _petite cicatrice_.

Comment le sait-il? Comment?

Il remonte un doigt le long de ma cuisse exactement à l'endroit de ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair et je m'écarte violemment de sa poigne, me retrouvant face à lui. Il semble s'amuser follement de la situation et attrape mon pantalon par les passants en collant ses hanches aux les miennes. Je le sens encore excité contre ma cuisse et cette sensation ne me dégoute pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Il se rapproche encore de moi et me glisse à l'oreille.

- N'oublies pas cette promesse Potter. Raconte ce que tu as vu et je transforme ta vie en enfer...

Je le repousse violemment et m'éloigne le plus possible.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, personne ne saura que tu es une petite tapette, je le jure.

Ses mâchoires se crispent l'espace d'un instant puis il reprend son air méprisant habituel.

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas de ce bord Potter, t'aurais plutôt été mon genre avec ton beau petit cul. Et il y a une cicatrice le long de laquelle j'aurais volontiers passé ma langue...

Pris de frisson, je le fusille du regard et repart en courant. Il éclate d'un grand rire mauvais alors que je m'enfuis loin de lui, loin de Mike, loin de ces images dérangeante et loin de moi aussi et de ma réaction bien trop avenante à mon goût...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alors, est-ce que le bigleux va raconter sa mésaventure? Est-ce qu'au contraire il va faire du chantage au blond? Est-ce que Zorro est arrivé (sans se presseeeer) ?**

**Mais surtout, est-ce que vous allez me laisser une petite review? (rien qu'une petite ^^) **


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à vous faire mes plates excuses, non seulement en ce qui concerne ma semaine de retard pour poster ma fic - enfin, tout le monde sait que je gère pas des masses le postage ^^ - mais SURTOUT à propos des Réponses Aux Rw : je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir répondu si tard !

Mes excuses ne sont pas fictives: je croule en effet sous le boulot, je viens de me taper des plutôt mauvaises notes que je vais devoir rattraper au exas qui commencent lundi et vont s'étendre sur deux semaines.. Ô que de joie en perspective .. Bref, c'est le stress perpétuel, les dissert qu'on finit à 2h du mat avec encore du voc de latin a apprendre ... L'éclate! Il y a d'ailleurs encore plusieurs personne à qui je dois répondre, ne vous inquiètez pas je le ferais mais je voulais tout d'abord poster ce chapitre parce que je crois vous avoir fait déjà assez attendre !

Bref, assez blablaté comme ça, car, moi je suis une auteur horrible mais **VOUS**, oui **VOUS**, vous qui êtes tellement géniaux et qui me laissez toujours les reviews les plus touchantes, les plus drôles et celle qui me donnent envie de m'accrocher, **VOUS **méritez que je me taise^^

J'aimerais juste dire encore un grand merci à elena et h-g-c qui m'ont laissé de charmantes reviews mais sans leur e-mail ^^ Et puis merci aussi à Pilgrim67, mon héro, qui prends le temps de m'écrire à chaque fois, ce qui me touche au-delà des mots.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

(enfin, c'était pas trop tôt ! ^^)

Gros bisous à tous et encore merci,

Mad ;)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Corps à Corps

Le brise fraîche du matin me fait remonter le col de ma veste. Sur ma poitrine, l'écusson de notre école a perdu un peu de son charme, mais je m'en fiche, dans une semaine, c'est la fin. J'aurais bien assez de temps en vacances pour m'en racheter une en vue de l'année prochaine.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seul et je titube un peu, il faut dire que la nuit a été courte.

_« Il y a une cicatrice le long de laquelle.. »_

Très courte. Courte et pleines de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres, desquels je sortait en sursaut et en sueur, avec cette impression désagréable de ne plus savoir si je rêvais encore. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir oublier hier soir, oublier les mèches blondes et l'odeur d'eau de Cologne.

_« Dommage que tu ne sois pas de ce bord. »_

Toute la nuit son petit monologue a tourné en boucle dans ma tête. Et maintenant je suis mort de fatigue.

Le bus scolaire a un peu de retard ce qui ne m'arrange pas vraiment. Bosser tôt m'aurait fait oublier, oublier le sourire gêné de Mike avec qui je ne pourrais certainement plus jamais rire comme je le faisais avant, oublier la voix traînante qui m'a poursuivis longtemps, jusque dans les recoins les plus sombres du sommeil. Oublier la solitude des draps frais et la clarté de la lune. Oublier ses mains contre moi.

- Harry!

Je retiens la porte de justesse et Nott bondit à mes côtés.

- T'as eu du bol vieux, un peu plus et tu le loupais!

- Je sais merci, la nuit a été courte!

J'aimerais répondre que c'est aussi mon cas mais je préfère le silence à une révélation gênante.

- Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de Dray hier.. Je te jure qu'il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il en a l'air.. Il est juste..

- Pourri gâté? Terriblement violent? Un vrai enfoiré?

- Harry..

- Excuse-moi, je sais que c'est ton ami mais il m'a pris par surprise et je l'ai encore un peu en travers de la gorge.

- Je sais bien.. et je te comprends crois-moi! En tout cas, quoiqu'il en dise, moi ça me fait super plaisir de concourir avec toi!

Je lui souris et oriente la conversation sur nos montures respectives. C'est tellement plus simple de partager notre passion que de s'engueuler à propos d'un petit connard prétentieux. Théo me parle de son Pizarro avec passion.

- Il apprends à une vitesse incroyable! Depuis une semaine seulement je le cadence entre les obstacles et l'entraîne à garder une allure constante sur tout le parcours et il y a arrive déjà à gérer le double sans aucune impulsion! (1)

Ses yeux brillants et ses grands gestes me font penser à mon propre empressement quand je parle de Galva. Et surtout à la voix grave de mon cher Ronny.

« Tu nous gonfle avec ton français(2)! »

Mais chez Théo, la passion est plus mesurée. Il parle de son cheval comme il parlerait d'un athlète, enchaînant chaque terme technique avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard.

- Tu as prévu un entraînement spécial en vue du concours?

Je réalise tout juste que les événements d'hier soir ne m'ont permis de ne penser à rien...

- Euh...

- De toute façon tu n'en as pas vraiment besoins, il suffit que tu te place premier au dressage et c'est dans la poche! »

- Dans la poche, comme tu y vas! Et toi, tu as prévu quelque chose?

- Ouais, un petit entraînement spécial piaffé.. et puis quelques transitions au centre.. de toute façon il faut que je me reprenne si je veux être à ton niveau.

Mon niveau? Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Fais pas le modeste Potter, tout le monde sait que vous avez le passage (3) exceptionnel Galvano et toi!

- Oui mais je suis une merde en saut!

- Aah le saut.. C'est quand on en fait tout un plat qu'on y arrive pas! Si tu vois ça comme une allure dissymétrique à un temps tu t'envoles sans effort! (4)

Je rigole. Il n'y a que lui pour voir le saut comme une « allure ».

- Le dressage en revanche, c'est toute une technique! Et ça, Draco le sait aussi!

- Enfin Théo, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que Monsieur Malfoy et son parfait César ne maîtrisent pas la technique du dressage!

- Hey, César n'est pas une machine! La plupart des gens ont tendance à l'oublier mais il a aussi son caractère! Et un sacré caractère si tu veux mon avis..

- Dis m'en plus!

Il baisse encore d'un ton comme pour me confier un secret et je sens un sourire mauvais prendre possession de mes lèves.

- Ben.. Premièrement il est super sensible de la bouche! Une seule pression un peu trop accentuée et Bam! T'as le cul dans la boue!

J'entrevois avec une joie malsaines les pantalons toujours immaculés de Malfoy recouvert d'une épaisse couche de terre.

- Deuxièmement, il ne supporte pas la monte en éperons. T'imagine pas la gueule de Lucius quand il a appris ça!

Oh si j'imagine, j'imagine très bien même! Malfoy père face à l'horrible et indomptable étalon noir. Cette fois je jubile.

- Et puis, c'est un possessif ce cheval et qu'est-ce qu'il est mauvais au box! Draco à dû se battre pour entrer en maintenant qu'il y est il lui arrive parfois de ne plus pouvoir en ressortir!

J'éclate carrément de rire. La tête de gamin énervée propre au petit Malfoy quand César bloque la porte du box: un régal. Je donnerais cher pour voir ça !

- Et autant te dire que tu n'approche pas de la stalle quand Malfoy est à l'intérieur sous peine de te faire arracher la tête par sa sublime monture. D'après le véto, César pense que Draco lui appartiens..

Je suis obligé de me couvrir la bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire. Ce petit prétentieux appartenant.. à son propre cheval! C'est trop bon. Les deux personnes assises devant se retournent et me fusillent du regard en retirant les écouteurs de leurs oreilles.

- Ne rigole pas comme ça, c'est vrai! C'est pour ça que McGo à mis César dans l'un des box du fond!

Je me calme un peu ayant écopé de quelques regards courroucés. Sacré cheval quand même! C'est d'ailleurs gentil de la part de McGo de l'avoir placé ailleurs.. Je suspecte un peu de fayotterie de la part de Malfoy. Mais fayotter pour le bien de sa monture est-ce vraiment répréhensible? La question se pose..

- En attendant il vaut mieux que personne n'y touche à son César, il y tient trop! C'est même lui qui le soigne dès qu'il a le moindre problème vu que personne ne peut l'approcher.

Théo retrouve un sourire plein de tendresse.

- Je me rappelle qu'au tout début, trois mois environ après l'arrivée de César, Draco pouvait enfin le maîtriser correctement et restait quand même des heures dans son box pour l'apprivoiser. Un jour, César était revenu du pré avec une petite blessure assez profonde sur le haut de l'antérieur (5) droit et Draco est devenu fou. Tous les matins et tout les soirs il passait à Poudlard pour lui appliquer une pommade cicatrisante. Je le revois encore accroupi entrain de lui raconter sa vie. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Malfoy agir comme ça...

Attendrissant en effet.. Cette image du blond ne me plaît pas du tout. Son rôle d'enfoiré notoire lui va définitivement mieux.

Je suis sauvé par le conducteur du bus qui nous hurle de descendre. En effet, à notre droite, l'institut Salazar Slytherin nous surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Encore une petite semaine, sept petits jours et c'est la fin.

- Courage vieux! me lance Théo avant d'entrer dans le collège.

L'immense couloir du hall est encore à moitié vide. Nous sommes toujours les premiers à arriver avec notre car et toujours les derniers à partir.

Théo et moi effectuons nos petits rituels matinaux et c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'accompagne dans cette tâche. Tout en discutant stratégie je prends mes affaire dans mon casier. La porte est tapissée de photo que mon coéquipier admire: Galvano et moi pendant notre premier concours de dressage, Galvano qui rêve pendant que je lui cure les pieds, Djerba et Tequila au pré, Djerba qui se roule dans l'herbe et Ron qui rit aux éclats, Hermione sur le dos de Ron et moi tenant une longe passée autour de son cou, nous trois en balade, Ron et Hermione sur un banc, Hermione Cho et Luna en compet qui font un clin d'oeil..

- Tu partage ton casier avec Weasley ?

- Yep, et toi avec Malfoy je suppose?

Il me réponds par un hochement de tête et un sourire goguenard. Au même moment, je vois Hermione débouler dans le couloir.

- Harry! Euh.. salut Théo. Harry t'aurais pas vu Ron?

- Herm, il est à peine 7h30 et on est lundi. Tu pense vraiment qu'il est dans les parages?

Elle me fusille du regard avec un sourire en coin. Elle le connait aussi bien que moi: le Weasley est un paresseux de première.

- C'est dommage.. Je viens de recevoir son TP de biologie et il a eu 15!

- 15? C'est sa meilleure note de l'année, il va sauter au plafond!

Elle commence à ranger ses affaires et je reprends ma discussion avec Nott lorsqu'au même moment, ledit rouquin arrive en sautillant.

- Harry, Harry, devines quoi !

Nous nous tournons vers lui dans un bel ensemble. Je vois déjà le regard de Mione s'adoucir alors que mon rouquin à moitié aveugle de meilleur ami ne remarque même pas la présence de Théo dans nos

- Tu vas jamais me croire! Ginny a les droit de participer au concours et elle monte Kalinka !

En effet je n'en crois pas mes oreilles: Chourave prête sa si tellement absolument merveilleuse et précieuse Kalinka à la petite dernière de la smala Weasley? Elle a dû se montrer vraiment exceptionnelle au dernier entraînement!

J'ai à peine le temps de le féliciter que Mione s'est déjà jetée sur lui.

- Ron, t'as eu 15 en bio! Le TP est dans mon casier tu viens?

- Un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul! me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel et ils disparaissent dans le couloir en gesticulant.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça? Me demande Théo encore sous le choc.

- Toujours!

Il part d'un franc éclat de rire et nous nous mettons en route jusqu'à notre prochaine salle de cours en faisant quelques blagues un peu douteuses à propos des deux tourtereaux. Nous sommes presque à destination lorsqu'une voix résonne dans tout le hall.

Tiens, tiens, tiens. Harry Potter et Théodore Nott. Tu traîne avec le vermine maintenant Nott? Je ne te félicite pas..

Mets-là en veilleuse deux minutes Dray..

Malfoy s'approche de nous avec un air pédant au possible. Je me contente de le fusiller du regard en essayant de contenir le flot d'images qui tente à nouveau de me submerger. Hier soir et son petit sourire en coin, le même que ce matin. Derrière lui, sa petite cour se presse déjà, menée par Parkinson qui me lance un regard mauvais alors que Zabini et Nott se jaugent. Je sais que le blond va bientôt cracher son venin.

- Gaffe-toi Théo, un Potter ça mord. Et facilement en plus. C'est mauvais ces bêtes là...

- Évite-moi tes enfantillages, tu veux, je traîne encore avec qui j'ai envie!

- Ce ne sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenu... À ce soir, aux écuries!

Je le regarde s'éloigner de sa démarche de seigneur, étrangement très proche de celle de l'étalon. Tu marche comme ton cheval Malfoy et tu ne le sais même pas.

- Je me penche vers Théo.

- Écoute, je ne voudrais pas t'attirer d'ennuis alors si...

- T'inquiètes Potter, il fait son arrogant mais ce soir, à peine aurais-je passé le seuil des écuries qu'il me sautera dessus pour savoir quel entraînement je planifie et si j'applique déjà des compresses d'argiles sur les jambes de Zarro.

Je lui souris. J'ai du mal à me faire à cette image. Avec moi, Malfoy a toujours été si froid et méchant qu'il me semble impossible que ce ne soit qu'une façade.

- Théo, je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler ce matin dans le bus?

Il me sourit largement.

- Premièrement parce que tu as retenu le chauffeur pour moi. Deuxièmement parce qu'on fait équipe pour le concours et parce que Draco a eu un comportement inadmissible à ton égard. Troisièmement parce qu'on a pleins de cours en commun et qu'on est les seuls de notre classe à vivre à Poudlard et finalement parce que j'en ai marre que Petit-Malfoy me dicte ma conduite ainsi que mes fréquentations. Est-ce que cela te conviendra où..?

J'éclate de rire. « Petit-Malfoy » ferait une drôle de tête s'il entendait ça.

La cloche sonne et nous entrons en classe avec le même sourire entendu.

**o.O.O.O.o**

Les couloirs sont déjà vides en ce lundi après-midi de juin. Théo est partit en vitesse pour avoir accès libre au manège et commencer à travailler son cheval. Personnellement, je préfère laisser Galva en paix aujourd'hui : vu le boulot qu'il a fourni hier, une petite séance à la longe sera amplement suffisante.

Une légèrebrise fraîche coule contre les murs de pierre. L'institut Slytherin reste un très beau bâtiment et son caractère ancien est plutôt appréciable durant ces longues journées caniculaires. Le décor me fait un peu penser à une église avec ces vitres très haute qui projettent une lumière oblique dans laquelle danse la poussière. Ou peut-être à un manoir immense s'étendant sur trois étages. En tous cas, l'architecture est admirable et ce toit haut et vouté nous donne un sentiment d'espace sans pareil. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'aime cet endroit.

Le bruit de mes pas me revient en écho et un frisson me secoue. C'est un peu sinistre tout de même, ce collège désert et les photos de mon cheval se roulant allègrement dans la boue ne me redonnent pas complètement le sourire. Je le regarde, maculé de terre et heureux comme un pacha. Ce qui me fait penser que ma plume a coulé toute la journée, que je suis plein d'encre et qu'un petit passage aux toilettes sera obligatoire avant d'attraper mon bus.

Longeant la rangée de casier, je frissonne toujours. Même si je sais l'air irréspirable à l'extérieur, j'ai hâte de retrouver les rires et l'ambiance chaleureuse de Poudlard. Ce sera sûrement bondé ce soir, vu le temps qu'il fait et le concours prévu.. Et puis, avec Nott dans le manège, Hermione et Ron en carrière sans compter les autres équipes qui monopolisent déjà certainement le parcours de cross, je risque fort de devoir attendre un moment avant de me trouver un petit rond de longe..

À moins que je ne le fasse dehors? J'ai repéré depuis longtemps une petite plate-bande en lisière de forêt et le terrain me semble plutôt correct. Je pourrais peut-être...

- Viens pas ici Potter.

Deux mains puissantes empoignent mon col et me plaquent contre le mur le plus proche. La pierre à vif racle mon dos. Je vais être dans un joli état pour monter demain.

- Malfoy, que me vaut le déplaisir? Fais-je non sans grimacer.

Il se plaque contre moi me serrant encore plus.

- J'ai quelques recommandations à te faire vois-tu. Tu as bien copiné avec Nott, je te félicite! Je ne sais pas de quelles ruses tu as usé pour le faire entrer dans votre cercle de miséreux mais c'est du bon travail...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai sauté dessus ce matin dans le bus figure-toi !

- Peu importe ! Ne t'approche pas trop de Théo, je dis ça pour ton bien Potter. Et si tu lui souffle un seul mot de ce que tu as vu hier je te massacre. C'est clair?

- T'inquiètes Malfoy, je sais tenir ma langue, **moi**. Par contre ton aveu m'étonne, Nott n'est pas au courant de tes petits penchants? C'est beau l'amitié !

Je crois que je viens de perdre une occasion de me taire: le gris de ses yeux devient orageux et ses mains se resserrent tellement autour du col de ma veste que je peux voir leurs jointures blanchir. Ses lèvres ne sont plus que deux minces lignes pâles à quelques centimètre des miennes et son souffle est erratique. Il va me tuer.

- Tu la ferme. Point final.

Je sens mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Il finit par me relâcher, me laissant éviter la chute comme je peux, puis s'écarte en faisant semblant d'épousseter ses vêtements. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire mesquin.

- Fais pas ta chochotte Malfoy, j'avais plutôt l'air d'être à ton goût hier.

En quelques secondes je me retrouve à nouveau propulsé contre le mur. Ce type possède une force surhumaine, ce qui est admirable vu sa constitution un peu frêle. Admirable certes, mais mon dos est en miettes.

Cette fois il se colle à moi sans vergogne me faisant regretter mes paroles malheureuse. J'essaye de me débattre, mais peine perdue, ça ne fait que me rapprocher encore de lui. Il bloque mes jambes avec les siennes et m'étouffe. On y est, il va me buter.

Celà s'est toujours passé de la même façon avec lui. Plus je me débat, plus il serre, on dirait une sorte de boa. Si j'avais eu le bon sens de la fermer et de me tirer, on n'en serait pas là et je serais déjà certainement en route pour l'arrêt de bus. Mais c'est le goût de l'aventure qui m'anime malgrès moi je suppose.

Je souris de ma propre idée. Il fronce les sourcils et ses yeux brillent de colère. C'est drôle, lorsqu'il s'énerve seules ses pommettes prennent cette légère teinte vermeille. Il serre les mâchoires à s'en faire mal et ses cheveux normalement toujours impeccables sont complètement en bataille. Ce qui lui donne un air sauvage et rebelle. Je sens que je vais souffrir.

Pourtant, il se contente de me tenir là, à quelques centimètres seulement du sol, me jaugeant avec un regard malicieux. Il doit se demander s'il faut d'abord m'assommer avant de me tailler en rondelles ou peut-être l'inverse. On doit avoir l'air drôle vu de loin, à moitié enlacé dans le couloirs désert et complêtement immobiles. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien n'est pourtant pas une sensation si désagréable... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de laisser divaguer mes pensées; il me sourit cruellement et de longs frissons de peur roulent le long de mon échine. Je vois ses lèvres avancer vers mon oreille, de plus en plus près, et retiens mon souffle en fermant les yeux.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Potter. Ce ne sont pas des propos convenables pour des petits puceaux comme toi.

Il finit par me mettre une grande claque sur l'épaule et me lâche. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je m'effondreau sol. Ricannat, il fait mine de se recoiffer en se regardant dans la glace et me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir des toilettes de son pas mesuré. Mais alors que la haine me consume tout entier, un seul mot s'impose à mon esprit:

**- Aïe**.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1) Cadencer c'est aider son cheval à garder une impulsion (vitesse) constante sur tous le parcours. On le fait surtout grâce à notre assiette (à nos fesses pour être plus claire) et c'est très important de rester constant premièrement pour ne pas perdre de vitesse et deuxièmement pour éviter les refus d'obstacle (quand le cheval pile devant l'obstacle et refuse de sauter) ce qui fait perdre des point et peut mener à la disqualification (normalement à partir du troisième refus).

2 Ici Ron fait une référence à la race de Galvano qui est un selle français.

3 C'est une allure spéciale en dressage, une sorte de trot très relevé et magnifique. Un exemple ici : http:// www. Youtube .com /watch?v=kAehbcrddks ok la musique est moyenne mais ça vaut la peine ^^ le passage est la première allure que l'on voit, ensuite on a un canter (petit galop mesuré) quelques changements de pieds, une accélération et une pirouette et après ça continue...

4 Petite blague de moi-même à moi-même concernant la partie théorique du brevet, diplôme équivalant au galop 5 en France. On a du apprendre à décortiquer toutes les allures en passant du pas: « allure symétrique à 4 temps », jusqu'au galop: « allure dissymétrique sautée à trois temps ».. enfin bref si vous voulez plus d'explications n'hésitez pas à demander. ^^

5 Antérieurs = jambes avant (on dit « jambes » dans le jargon de l'équitation, le cheval étant un animal trop noble pour n'avoir que de simple « pattes ») et Postérieurs = jambes arrières.

**Voilà, j'espère que mon semblant de lexique est assez complet et que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ^^ Les mystères qui tournent autour du petit Potter se dévoileront petit à petit alors patience !**

**Heu.. je sais que j'abuse mais.. une petite rw?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour a tous !**

Voilà le chapitre 5 de corps à Corps ^^ Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, malgrès mes exas j'essaye d'être un peu plus disciplinée et vu que je suis pleine d'une inspiration sans limite (hum hum) plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrit donc j'en profite pour poster plus rapidement ^^ Bein sûr, on ne change pas une personne surtout si elle est un brin aliénée, donc je n'ai pas perdu mon côté "tête-en-l'air" et j'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews sans en être sûre ! Donc si je ne vous ai pas répondu, faites-le savoir à corps et à cris ! (heu .. peut-être pas ^^)

Un grand grand grand merci à tout ceux qui continue (malgrès le vent, le froid et les grelons !! Hum.. peut-être pas les grelons.. ^^) à me reviewer, je crois que je sais mieux que n'importe qui que c'est toujours une question de temps, ce fichu temps qu'on a pas toujours alors merci vraiment à ceux qui le prennent, je sais que c'est pas toujours simple ! Un gros gros bisous aux anonymes aussi : elena, allen-kun, et fandetoi à qui j'espère bien pouvoir répondre correctement une fois ^^ Merci d'être toujours là !

Bon maintenant, il est l'heure pour moi de me taire et de vous laisser à votre lecture !

À bientôt ;)

Mad

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Corps à Corps**

**Chapitre V**

Le bus est à moitié vide et le chauffeur ne se prive pas de son petit plaisir quotidien en testant son accélérateur sur les descentes, surtout quand elle sont pleine de bosses, ce que j'apprécie moyen. L'épisode Malfoy m'a carrément ruiné le dos et chaque secousse est une torture. Il a dû rentrer avec son jet privé, _lui._

Ô souffrances. Heureusement, encore trois nids de poule et je pourrais enfin descendre de ce véhicule infernal. Le conducteur me fait un petit sourire en me voyant me masser le bas du dos avec une grimace. Il doit être bien fier de lui avec ça.

Enfoiré à moustache.

Enfin, la petite clairière apparaît à notre droite dans toute sa splendeur de mi-juin. La chaleur qui règne dans le bus est étouffante mais la vue de ce goudron gondolant au loin ne me dit guère mieux. Au moment se sauter la marche, une douleur violente me vrille les omoplates. En y passant la main je sens du bout des doigts la peau arrachées et sanguinolente.

Chose à retenir: le Malfoy n'y va pas de main morte.

La fraîcheur des arbres me distrait de mes maux. Les arbres forment une sorte de portique naturel au dessus de nos têtes. J'adore passer par ce chemin ombragé en bordure de forêt, la nature y est encore brute et sauvage. Comme Malfoy tout à l'heure.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me traiter de puceau? Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait? Je ne crois pas que ça se lise sur mon visage! En plus, j'ai eu pleins d'opportunités durant cette années ! Ah, ça lui en boucherait un coin à l'autre dépravé!

Premièrement, j'aurais très bien pu passer le cap avec Ginny. Notre relation n'étais un secret pour personne à Poudlard et, rumeurs aidant, elle est devenue également un sujet d'actualité hautement prisé à Slytherin. Pendant des mois nous avons fait l'objet des conversations de la plupart des élèves cavaliers et non cavaliers confondus. Ma notoriété en dressage aidant, j'étais devenu une petite star. Le petit bigleux venu de nulle part commençait à se faire un nom parmi les grands.

Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi notre rupture n'a pas fait scandale.. Je savais parfaitement que Ginny le prendrait très bien, aujourd'hui encore je suis persuadé qu'elle me trompait depuis longtemps avec Dean, mais de la part de furies comme il y en a au collège comment un tel événement a pu passer si .. discrètement? Peut-être parce que c'était discret... Pas de scène de ménage ni de larmes. Une petite rupture parfaitement ficelée. Et mon discours, une œuvre d'art. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme « tu es trop jeune et j'ai beaucoup de travail. ».

Mais en mieux.

À vrai dire, je sais très bien que cette relation était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Je n'étais qu'un garçon populaire de plus sur sa petite liste, point final. Un champion comme un autre. Et puis je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, elle savait juste comment m'aborder. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les filles..

Mais de là à me traiter de puceau ! Ce n'est pas cet abruti qui s'est fait quasiment violer par Chang dans un box vide !

Assez pensé à Malfoy, il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur mon futur programme d'entraînement. Le concours n'est que dans trois semaines ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre un niveau décent à l'obstacle. Et si je veux que notre équipe se place première il me faudra passer les premiers barrages et finir au moins.. troisième ! Autant dire mission impossible.. Pourvu que Théo me file un coup de main!

J'arrive enfin au pied de la colline. Au sommet, les écuries de Poudlard, immenses et magnifiques, se dressent dans le bleu encore éclatant du ciel. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine.

À ma droite une barrière blanche fraîchement repeinte longe le paddock dans lequel Djerba s'ébroue gaiement. Je m'engage dans le petit chemin de terre en enlevant ma veste, laissant le soleil réchauffer encore mon dos endoloris. La nuit ne tombera pas avant sept ou huit heure, nous laissant bouillir dans nos bottes. Il faudra sûrement que j'écourte la séance de Galva et la terminer par une bonne douche!

Au loin, j'aperçois Ron Dean et Seam sur le parcours de cross. Je reconnais les coups de culs de Tequila et les accélérations de Goya mais ils ont plus l'air de jouer que de s'entraîner. Un ballon aux multiples poignées atterrit dans les mains de l'irlandais : pas de doute, ça se fait des passes au lieu de sauter!

Je devrais dénoncer Ron à Mione mais la parole d'un Gryffon est une parole d'or !

On devrait me lyncher pour ce jeux de mots pourri.. Grâce à notre équipe de choc Les Gryffons d'Or est tout de même la meilleure équipe de Horse Ball (1) de la région ! Si seulement ils arrivaient à se faire un nom en tournoi international.. J'ai toujours rêvé de rentrer dans l'équipe et n'ai jamais pu: Galva a une peur bleue du ballon et le dernier cheval de Horseball a été pris par Ginny. Alicia et Katie n'arrêtent pas de charrier Ron avec ça, lui qui n'a jamais voulu laisser sa petite sœur entrer dans l'équipe en a été vert de rage. Je revois encore sa tête quand Hagrid a annoncé de sa grosse voix:

« Ginny complétera l'équipe des Gryffons. » en rajoutant, juste pour faire enrager le rouquin : « et ce sera comme ça et pas autrement Weasley! ». De plus, elle s'est montré brillante face aux Eperviers d'Argent. C'est peut-être ça qui lui a donné le droit de monter Kalinka? En tout cas je ne m'explique pas la soudaine largesse de Chourave à son égard.

À peine ai-je passé la porte de l'écurie qu'une petite tête brune sort du sixième box. Cela fait bientôt deux ans que Galva reconnaît mon pas mais je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Mon cœur se serre un peu à l'idée de le faire bosser, la façon dont il me regarde avec de la paille plein le toupet me fait juste craquer.

- Salut grand!

Il me pousse du bout du nez en signe de bonjour. En retour, je lui gratte le chanfrein.

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : aujourd'hui pas d'obstacle! »

Il me regarde avec son éternel petit air supérieur alors que je le pousse pour rentrer dans le box. Il a toujours été difficile à l'abord et j'ai mis longtemps avant de l'apprivoiser. Il piaffe mais j'ignore son caprice et hausse un peu le ton. Déçu de ne pas m'impressionner, il se remet à son foin. Je souris. Depuis le temps il devrait savoir que le fait qu'il soit deux fois plus grand que moi ne change rien à mon statut d'animal alpha, mais il ne peux s'empêcher de me tester.. En fait c'est un ange caché sous des apparences de démon aristocrate. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Des pas rapides se font entendre dans le couloir.

- Ah, Harry, c'est cool que tu sois enfin arrivé! Je ne savais pas si je devais le mettre au parc ou pas..

Hermione s'appuie contre la porte du box. Elle a la mine un peu défaite et le regard perdu dans le vague. Connaissant mes habitudes, Galva me présente déjà son pied alors que je la détaille.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.?

Elle détourne détourne vivement les yeux..

- Rien, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mione, ne me ment pas !

Galva, le pied en l'air, essaye de me pousser le coude.

- Attends gros, j'ai même pas de cure-pied !

- Harry, les chevaux ne comprennent pas l'anglais. Surtout pas le tien..

En effet, il nous fixe sans ciller, le pied levé. Devant notre manque de réaction, il pousse un gros soupir et se remet à manger, sans pour autant se remettre sur ses quatre fers. J'éclate de rire.

- Celle-là, j'aurais voulu la lui apprendre, je n'aurais pas pu !

Hermione le regarde avec attendrissement. Je sors du box à la recherche de ma caisse de pansage lorsque l'illumination divine me frappe de plein fouet. Quelques pas de plus et j'avise les box de Flamme et Fragrance.

Vides, tous les deux. Évidemment.

Angelina et Katie ont rejoints les mecs sur le cross. Je me retourne, victorieux.

- Tu ne nous ferais pas ta petite crise de jalousie pas hasard

- Jalouse ? De qui ?

J'éclate d'un grand rire moqueur.

- Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse des Sœurs-Sourire Horseball si c'est ça que tu insinue !

Je continue ma quête et finit par retrouver ma boîte au fond du box de Tequila. Deuxième victoire.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pire! Avec ce que je viens de trouver et l'euphorie qui est mienne je serais presque enclin à te croire!

Je continue à ricaner fort méchamment en retournant dans le box de Galva, Hermione sur mes talons.

- Harry Potter, cesse de rire immédiatement !

Tien, tiens, il y a utilisation de nom de famille dans l'air, il est temps de passer au plan B.

- T'inquiètes Mione, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas jalouse. D'abord, ce n'est pas ton genre. .. Mais à tout hasard je tiens quand même à préciser que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Alicia sort toujours avec un certain John dont elle nous rebat les oreilles depuis bientôt six semaines et Katie bave toujours sur le sublime corps de Balise Zabini. De plus, Ron cherche déjà ton cadeau de Noël. Ce qui, en passant, lui fait quand même quelques mois d'avance.

Elle me sourit très naturelle, mais je sais intérieurement que je l'ai rassurée. Je ne suis pas son meilleur ami pour rien!

Entre temps, Galva a fini par reposer son pied et refuse de me le redonner. J'ai beau pousser son épaule, tirer sur son genou, lui promettre carotte sur carotte, rien n'y fait.

- Cure-pied Galva, tu vois ce que je tiens à la main? C'est un cu-re-pied !

- Tu essayer de faire rentrer un brin de vocabulaire dans ta petite tête Potter ?

Bah tiens, mon bourreau. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

Malfoy s'avance dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi-moi Granger, pourrais-je parler seul à seul avec le bigl.. hem, avec Potter s'il te plaît?

- Fais donc Malfoy! Mais essaye de ne pas trop l'amocher cette fois, tu en aura quand même besoins pour le concours. T'as pas oublié j'espère?

Ils se fusillent mutuellement du regard et Hermione me fait un petit signe de la main qui signifie « je ne suis pas loin au cas où ». D'ailleurs je dois avoir bien taché mon polo pour quelle ose s'adresser à Malfoy de la sorte.. Elle aurait peut-être dû souligner le fait que mon Ralph Lauren, il n'y pas si longtemps d'un blancheur immaculée, m'a coûté une fortune. Sûr que cela aurait été un argument que monsieur Malfoy pourrait comprendre... Une fois Hermione partie, le blond s'adosse nonchalamment au mur du box.

- Potter, je suis venu pour m'excuser.

- Quoi ?

J'en lâche le sabot de Galva qui retombe lourdement sur mon propre pied, le réduisant en bouillie. Un petit cri de douleur pas très viril m'échappe et je pousse mon cheval de toutes mes forces.

- Dégage de mon pied gros tas !

Malfoy ricane dans son coin en me regardant faire. Une fois débarrassé du sabot de mon crétin de canasson, je me redresse, furieux.

- Ah, tu trouves ça drôle? Et tu trouve ça drôle de m'avoir bousillé le dos à m'en faire saigner ? Je tiens comment sur mon cheval moi maintenant ?

Il baisse les yeux avec un air contrit que je ne lui connait pas.

- Désolé, franchement je .. je ne pensais pas que.. et puis le mur.. et ce que tu as d.. heu... enfin peu importe! Je suis désolé, point final!

Étrangement, la fin sonne très faux dans sa bouche.

- C'est Nott qui t'envoie c'est ça?

- Un peu.

- Comment ça « un peu » ?

Et voilà, maintenant il est furax. Ses prunelles grises tournent à l'anthracite et me transpercent comme des lames. S'il n'était pas en équilibre précaire contre cette fichue porte, il aurait certainement recommencé à me frapper. Et moi avec mes muscles en yaourt et mon dos à vif.. Sa bouche se réduit à un ligne et ses pommettes se tintent.

- Merde Potter! Je fais la démarche de venir m'excuser! Tu ne peux pas juste accepter mes putains d'excuses et me foutre la paix pour l'amour du ciel ?

Il sort en trombe du box en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je me lance à sa suite.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy? J'accepte tes putains de merde d'excuses à la con! T'es content? Et maintenant ne t'avise plus de montrer ta sale gueule dans nos écuries! C'est clair?

- Aucun risque Potter, c'est pas demain la veille que je remettrai les pieds dans votre foutue porcherie !

Et il disparaît en un éclair blond à la fin du couloir.

Je hais ce type, je le hais !

Je retourne d'un pas furieux dans le box de mon cheval qui me regarde avec stupéfaction. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il me voit trembler de rage. Ayant décidé de finir son pansage, j'abandonne tout de même ses pieds.

En y repensant, je ne crois pas que Théo voyait notre confrontation sous cet angle.. Mais il faut toujours que ça dégénère avec Draco putain-je-suis-tellement-le-meilleur Malfoy ! Si seulement il pouvait se retenir, même rien qu'un instant, d'être la personne la plus haïssable de cette terre, peut-être que ..

Et puis non. Il ne changera jamais, il restera toujours cette petite fouine pourrie-gâtée, arrogante et violente.

Je ne me rappelle pas d'une seule de nos disputes qui ne se soit pas finie aux mains. Avant on se contentait de se hurler dessus, et puis il a grandit. Moi, pas vraiment. Au début j'essayais de me défendre mais je me suis bien vite rendu compte que c'était peine perdue.. Il redoublait de colère, de violence et me je rentrais encore plus amoché. Le laisser passer un moment ses nerfs m'a évité bien des problèmes. Et puis il se calme vite.

Une fois pourtant, je me rappelle lui avoir craché dessus.

La suite ne s'est pas fait attendre: le lendemain, il a saccagé mes étrivières (2) et j'ai fait une mauvaise chute. Je n'ai plus jamais recommencé. Pas question de mettre ma santé et mes entraînements en jeux pour ce débile. Il veux la guerre, il l'aura.

Qu'est-ce que ça va être chouette ce concours ...

Je finis par me calmer en bridant Galva. Lui chopant une oreille, je lui promet une séance de longe tranquille. Et pas de cure-pied !

**o.O.O.O.o**

- Il a des allures de seigneur ce cheval!

Théo saute de Pizzaro et s'approche prudemment.

- Par contre, il faudra que tu renforce un peu sa musculature niveau postérieurs si tu veux espérer te placer en cross !

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux longues jambes de Galva. Et dire que c'est sa fine musculature, presque féline, qui m'a séduit. Et puis sa belle tête, son port altier, sa robe parfaite, son ai précieux.. sa classe !

Flattant son encolure, j'enroule la longue longe de travail (3) autour de mes doigts. Théo a déjà attrapé la chambrière (4) et la repose contre la porte du manège.

- Il a un peu transpiré, je vais aller lui doucher les membres et le faire brouter un peu. Tu m'accompagnes?

Nott hoche de la tête en guise de réponse, songeur.

Nous sortons dans la fraîcheur de cette soirée d'été. La nuit tombe doucement et le soleil n'est plus qu'une boule orange au contour clair, posée au pied d'un ciel rougeoyant. La ligne enflammée de l'horizon fait ressortir la forêt comme une masse noire et menaçante. C'est à couper le souffle.

- Harry, tu as parlé à Draco?

Long soupir. C'est donc ça qu'il rumine depuis tout ce temps? Galva tire un peu sur sa longe pressé d'aller goûter aux savoureux brins d'herbes qui le narguent depuis le petit chemin.

- Tu parles de ses pseudos-excuses commanditées par une pseudo-pulsion réconciliatrice dont l'identité secrète est Théodore Nott?

- Oh..Il a tant merdé que ça?

J'éclate de rire en attachant mon cheval. Théo va placer Pizzaro quelques mètres plus loin avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- À vrai dire, non. Son petit numéro m'aurais presque arraché une larme si je ne l'avais pas ruiné en citant ton nom, ce qui a rudement énervé Sa Seigneurie.

- Harry ...

- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise Nott? Il m'a bousillé le dos l'enfoiré ! Et ça, pas plus tard que cet après-midi, après les cours!

- Merde c'est sérieux? Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je me rejoue mentalement la scène. Son corps, mon corps, la pierre qui pénètre ma chair. Ma haine, sa rage. Ma promesse.

Malfoy a beau être un connard de première, je n'ai qu'une parole. Stupides valeurs.

- Rien de très important, une sombre histoire de rivalité.. Mais le fait est là Théo, on ne peut pas se sentir et ça ne changera jamais !

Il se tait, le regard perdu, caressant distraitement l'encolure de Galva pendant que je m'applique à lui doucher les tendons d'une manière continue.

- Alors je le ferai changer.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il est déjà hors de lui parles qu'on est devenus amis, alors imagine si tu te rallie à ma cause!

- Je le forcerai Harry, on se connait depuis qu'on est gamins! Je le forcerai. Toi, tu crois qu'il est complètement ridicule et borné, certes il l'est un peu quelque part, mais il est aussi drôle, brillant et peu se montrer adorable et attendrissant. Il n'est pas plus borné que Weasley ! Il suffirait juste que vous trouviez un terrain d'entente..

- Théo, si on arrive pas à s'entendre de le cadre des écuries, du cheval et de l'équitation, on ne s'entendra jamais. Crois-moi, Malfoy et moi, c'est un combat perdu d'avance.

- Tu te goure mec.

Du fond de la cour, Pizzaro pousse un petit hennissement jaloux. Nott rigole et va s'en occuper pendant que j'enlève le surplus d'eau des jambes de mon cheval. Il ne nous manquerait plus qu'une crevasse (5) pour ruiner notre été..

Théo se trompe et je le lui prouverai.. S'il y a une chose à propos de laquelle nous sommes d'accord Malfoy et moi, c'est bien notre haine mutuelle.

Nous mettons, les chevaux à brouter en discutant des équipes. Nott me soutient mordicus que je devrais me méfier de Goyle en dressage.

- Il n'est pas si empoté qu'il en a l'air. Sa mère aurait dû le concevoir avec quatre jambes au lieu de deux !

Je m'esclaffe en imaginant un Gregory Goyle hybride.

- En attendant, le seul à propos duquel je me fais du soucis, c'est Malfoy.. il risque bien de me propulser en dernière position !

Quand on parle du loup... Malfoy et son monstre noir remontent la colline dans notre direction. Tiens je croyais qu'il avait des esclaves pour rentrer sa monture ? ..

Il sourit à Théo en m'ignorant complètement. S'il crois que ça va se passer comme ça.

- Bonsoir Malfoy ! Bien récupéré ?

Théo me fusille du regard pendant que la fouine serre les dents à s'en péter la mâchoire. Je sens un sourire perfide s'étirer sur mes lèvres mais le blond détourne les yeux, revenant à Nott.

- Je ne renterai tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour manger. On se voit demain matin aux casiers !

Les deux cavaliers se sourient et Théo le regarde partir un petit sourire au lèvres. Une fois le blond assez loin, me lance goguenard:

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit fouteur de merde Potter.

- Ben quoi ? Je t'aide dans ta rude tâche de « réconciliation » !

Il rigole doucement en tapant dans une motte de terre.

- En fait ça doit être pour ça qu'on est devenu pote. J'apprécie assez ton petit côté rebelle, puéril, sarcastique.. Un peu comme Draco quoi...

J'essaye de lui coller un bon coup de botte au cul mais suis retenu par Galva qui vient de tomber amoureux d'une touffe d'herbe particulièrement savoureuse.

- Au fait, tu vis avec lui?

- Nan, du tout. Il vient juste passer les vacances aux écuries, au grand damne de sa mère, et comme je connais la famille, je lui ai proposé ma chambre. Enfin pas ce soir, vu qu'il va certainement retrouver Pansy...

- Parkinson?

- Oui pourquoi, tu en connais beaucoup des Pansy ?

Mince, Malfoy se tape Parkinson ! La stupéfaction me rends muet. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé ce que j'ai vu dans les écuries ! Alors à quoi joue-t-il?

- Harry, ça va? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

- Nan, pour rien, je croyais juste que la fouine avait un minimum de goût..

- Pourquoi de « goût »? Elle est pas mal !

- C'est une pimbêche factice..

Il rit encore et son rire clair me renvoie à mes souvenirs. Je dois dire que la nouvelle me choque presque plus que ce que j'ai vu hier. Même si je ne devrais pas être affecté outre mesure pas la vie sexuelle débridée de la fouine, l'imaginer avec un fille me paraît étrange. Et puis, il joue un double jeu et se fout bien se la gueule de Mike ! Encore une preuve de la justesse de mon raisonnement:

Draco Malfoy est un bel enfoiré.

- Harry, on rentre les chevaux? La nuit tombe.

- Perdu dans mes pensée je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'on y voit plus à deux mètres. Je suis Nott et son cheval en ruminant toujours son aveu. Je sens que la nuit va être longue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Horse Ball : C'est pas super simple à expliquer et le mieux est de vous donner un site qui résume bien les règles, (http:// .org/ wiki/ Horse-ball) mais en gros, c'est un jeu de ballon à cheval. Deux équipes, chacune composée de six cavaliers, s'affrontent et doivent marquer un but dans un panier grace à une balle à prises multiple (vous verrez des photos sur le site). C'est un sport magnifique, ultra-rapide qui demande une maîtrise parfaite de son cheval et qui visuellement est super impressionnant ^^ Bref pour les amateurs, je vous conseille de vous renseigner pour voir s'il y a des matchs dans votre régions parce que sincèrement, ça vaut vraiment la peine !!

Quelques photos avec mon équipe préférée : Aramon ^^ http:// .fr/ lamottejeune07/ junior-aramon-chaponost/ pages/page_

(2)Étrivières: les lanières de cuir qui retiennent les étriers à la selle. On m'a fait cette mauvaise blague pendant mon premier jour de stage: la personne coupe le cuir jusqu'au centre de la bande à peu près et des que l'on met le pied à l'étrier pour monter, la lanière lâche. C'est rigolo quand c'est la première fois et que c'est au montoir mais en concours le cheval peut être effrayé par l'étrier qui lui tombe dessus et on peut faire une vraiment mauvaise chute (imaginez que ça arrive lorsque le cheval saute..).

(3)La longe de travail est bien plus longue qu'une longe normale c'est pour ça que Harry l'enroule.

(4)La chambrière est une sorte de cravache au bout plus long, presque un « fouet » qu'on utilise en stimulant pour longer le cheval. On ne touche donc pas le cheval mais lui donne de l'impulsion en l'agitant derrière lui.

(5)La crevasse est une petite plaie ouvert qui se situe à l'arrière de la jambe, juste au dessus du sabot (endroit qu'on appelle le pli du paturon ) et qui provoque une boiterie. C'est du à l'humidité et au froid.

**Voilà, merci encore une fois de me suivre (je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez ^^) Deux minutes pour une petite review ? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjours à tous !**

**Je vous poste ici le sixième chapitre de Corps à Corps avec cependant un jour de retard.. Je crois que j'entreprends beaucoup trop de choses en même temps et je suis un peu dépassée par les événements.. total mon ordi aussi ^^ **

**Donc je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les reviews, ce que je vais faire immédiatement, mais vous avez étét tellement absolument géniaux et adorables dans vos reviews que cela aurait été honteux de vous poster ce chap avec plus de retard.**

**Merci encore à tous, du fond du coeur, vous ne savez pas les cadeaux que vous me faites quand vous m'envoyez vos messages ! Et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Merci d'être toujours là, gros bisous et à tout bientôt !**

**Mad**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Corps à Corps**

**Chapitre VI**

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous?

Le regard sombre et l'air éreinté de Malfoy ne me dit rien qui vaille. De larges cernes bleues bordent ses yeux, ses cheveux sont décoiffés, son teint blafard. Encore un pour qui la nuit a été courte.

Nott lève les yeux de sa dissert et lui adresse un franc sourire.

- Nan, je bosser avec Harry, il m'aide à remonter ma moyenne de philo alors..

Hagard, le blond ne semble pas bien saisir le sens de ces paroles. Sentant la faille, je me jette à l'assaut.

- Mais c'est avec grand plaisir que nous t'accueillons Malfoy ! À moins que tu ne préfère aller taper sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui me vexerait.. énormément..je dois l'avouer.

Détournant lentement la tête, il pose sur moi son regard absent. Pas la moindre trace de haine, de colère, de révolte, il me traverse tout bonnement comme si je n'étais qu'un obstacle. Le choc me saisit au cœur et me fait perdre mon petit sourire arrogant. Qui est-il pour me déstabiliser à ce point? Mais le type qui est devant moi n'est pas le Malfoy que je connais. Il est ailleurs et je donnerais cher pour savoir où il est. Après m'avoir ignoré pendant une interminable minute il finit par faire demi-tour et retourne s'asseoir entre Pakinson et Zabini. Je reprends lentement conscience, il ne faut pas que je perde la face, surtout devant Théo.

Nous échangeons un regard malicieux avant que ce dernier ne se remette à son travail. À l'autre bout de la cafétéria, Pansy se colle contre le blond, charmeuse. Je détourne les yeux.

Toute la nuit j'ai ressassé des images du couple. Les lèvre de Malfoy descendant sur la poitrine de Pansy et son corps pulpeux se cambrant sous lui. Son petit sourire fier de bêcheuse et la passion qui voile le regard du blond. Des cris suraiguë et des grognements rauque.

Toute la nuit.

Mille fois, je me suis retourné, cherchant le sommeil, en vain.

Sans arrêt, tentant d'éloigner de moi ces images répulsives qui me rejoignaient jusque dans mes rêves.

Sans répit, Parkinson et Malfoy me poursuivaient, toujours, partout. Elle lascive, se laissait dominer par la fouine avec un sourire amusé tout en me faisant un doigt d'honneur. Je me réveillais choqué, en sueur, déboussolé au possible. Souvent, je lisait un peu pour retrouver la fatigue nébuleuse et me recouchait dès que mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. Alors le rêve recommençait, toujours plus sombre et plus intense. Elle, perfide petite allumeuse, le charmant sous mes yeux ébahis. Au milieu d'un cour, avachie sur un bureau à moitié nue, en pleine carrière, partout, des centaines de Parkinson attiraient Malfoy dans des milliers de lieux différents. Et toujours cet air de défi dans les yeux de la brune, toujours ces gémissements presque feints, destinées uniquement à me provoquer.

J'essaye d'occulter aussi ceux pendant lesquels c'était lui qui gémissait en me souriant..

Par moment, l'envie de me lever et de combler les quelques mètres me séparant de la chambre de Nott, juste pour voir, juste pour savoir. Était-il déjà rentré? Quand allait-il le faire? Quelle seraient ces premiers mots, l'expression sur son visage, la flamme dans ses yeux ?

Parfois, l'envie devenait tellement forte que j'arpentais ma propre chambre en long en large et en travers à la fois impatient et outré par ma propre attitude. Et puis après tout, cela aurait été tellement facile, taper quelques coups à la porte, prétexter une insomnie ou un manque de quelque chose, savon, dentifrice, n'importe quoi, juste de quoi alimenter la conversation et jeter un coup d'œil.

Savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans la chambre close.

Combien de fois me suis-je retrouvé une main posée sur la poignée, le métal froid mordant la peau brûlante de ma paume? Combien de fois ai-je hésité avant de m'enfermer moi-même à double-tour et cacher la clé ? Je préfère ne pas compter. Ne même pas y penser.

Nott s'énerve contre son papier, rayant violemment les quelques lignes qu'il vient d'écrire. En relevant les yeux j'aperçois un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage impassible du blond qui l'observait, avant de croiser mon regard meurtrier. L'échange ne dure que quelques secondes, puis il pique à nouveau du nez dans son assiette, chose qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Pas une seule confrontation de la journée. Il ignore tout le monde, moi le premier, et j'ai pu déambuler à mon aise dans les couloirs sans écoper d'une seule remarque acide alors qu'il ne rate jamais une occasion de me rabaisser. Et puis, ultime provocation, j'ai passé toute la journée avec Nott à discuter cheval. Mais rien, pas un mot, pas une menace, pas une bousculade. Pas même un regard.

Le seul regard qu'il m'a adressé était aussi vide que le terrain de foot un jour de pluie. Et cet air abattu, presque déçu me retourne les tripes. Ne sommes-nous pas sensés être ennemis ? Et de très bons ennemis, de ceux qui se battent avec violence et virulence, de ceux qui se font sans cesse obstacle, de ceux qui se poussent en avant l'un l'autre pour voir lequel tombera en premier. Il y a quelque chose qui manque à ma journée si cette irritation violente ne me donne pas envie de tout casser.

Je sais bien que ça devrait me soulager, mais je suis plus sur les nerfs que jamais. Je ne m'explique pas cette irritation. À croire que la haine est toujours plus simple à encaisser que l'ignorance? La haine pure et profonde, petite sensation qui fait partie intégrante de mon quotidien. Et savoir que cette subite disparition de l'élément Malfoy de mon décor est due à une partie de jambe en l'air avec le bouledogue écossais me répugne.

Théo envoie balader son stylo à l'autre bout de la table avec un soupir significatif. Je décide de lui filer un coup de main.

- Quelle sont les théories que tu dois confronter?

- Héraclite et Parménide.

- Tu as fait un plan?

- Euh.. non..

- Mais enfin Théo! Tu ne peux pas rédiger une dissertation correcte en partant de rien! Imagine-toi te lancer sur une piste de dressage sans avoir appris ton programme! Foncer sur des obstacles plus gros les uns que les autres sans avoir pris tes repères sur le terrain !

- Tu sais que tes métaphores équestres sont inégalables Potter?

Nous rions de bon cœur lorsque subitement, je sens sur moi la chaleur d'un regard. Venant du fond de la salle.

Bingo.

Un sentiment de pouvoir inconnu grimpe alors en moi à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'adrénaline fait bouillonner mon sang, serre mon ventre, fait naître sur mes lèvres un sourire cruel. C'est lui à présent que je tiens dans le creux de ma paume.

Je me rapproche subtilement de Nott, presse mon avant-bras contre le sien, le pousse d'un léger coup d'épaule en le traitant à mi-voix d'abruti tout en gribouillant quelques notes directives sur sa copie. Les yeux pleins de hargne de Malfoy ne me lâchent plus, me donnant encore plus d'assurance.

Aucune pensée cohérente ne me parviens, je suis trop concentré dans ma double tâche, donnant à la fois des conseils potables à Théo et attisant les foudres du blond. Je ris un peu plus fort, souris plus souvent, chuchote en me penchant vers mon camarade. Un filet de voix lointain me parviens.

- Draco, tout va bien?

- Parfaitement bien, merci Pansy

Son ton est trop sec, trop tranchant. Non, rien ne va à l'intérieur de ton esprit torturé Malfoy et je crois savoir pourquoi.

Je me lève et vais poser mon plateau sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet, ordonnant à Nott d'une voix enjouée de rédiger son paragraphe. Contre mon dos, je sens toujours la douce brûlure de son regard. Un sourire plus large effleure mes lèvres.

Je reviens, et alors que je m'approche de Nott, une pulsion inexplicable me fait poser mes mains sur ses épaules, me pencher par-dessus lui, laisser mon souffle filer dans son cou. Il jette son stylo et me montre son introduction. Deux lignes. J'éclate de rire.

Un grand bruit nous fait sursauter en chœur.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande une voix féminine légèrement paniquée.

- Je me casse. J'ai du boulot.

En levant doucement les yeux j'aperçois Malfoy qui pacte ses affaires d'un air rageur. Des décharges électriques me secouent. J'ai gagné.

Il quitte la cafétéria en m'envoyant un regard meurtrier. Et puis le silence reviens.

- Harry?

La voix de Nott me fait brutalement rechuter dans la réalité. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?

- J'ai pas tout à fait fini mais bon, on va pas se prendre la tête avec ça hein? Harry?

Mon visage à quelques centimètre du sien. Mes mains sur ses épaules. Tous mes gestes me paraissent soudainement superflu, presque déplacés. Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air choqué.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?

Je m'écarte en lui souriant. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible, il faut que je sorte, que je respire une grande goulée d'air frais ou je vais tomber. Je me relève et continue de sourire à Théo. Pourvu que je n'ai pas l'air trop crispé.

- Je vais juste ranger quelques classeurs au casier je reviens. Toi tu finis ta dissert, et en plus de deux lignes cette fois !

- Promis !

Il récupère son stylo qui a roulé sous la table et j'en profite pour m'éclipser.

Je m'envole hors de ces murs, hors de cet air épais à couper au couteau. J'avise la porte et quelques branches d'arbres qui tanguent sous la brise. Heureusement que la cafétéria est située près de l'entrée. Le soleil qui brûle la pierre ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais sans air, maintenant, je suis foutu.

Mais plus je cours plus c'est dur d'avancer, quelque chose gronde en moi, quelque chose d'immense et d'inconnu.

Il faut que je m'arrête, mes jambes sont faibles et ma tête tourne. Je crois que je deviens cinglé.

- Potter !

Je me sens poussé contre la pierre. Mais alors qu'il pourrait me pulvériser d'un seul geste tant je suis faible, c'est à peine si j'ai sentit l'impact de ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me pointe du doigt, hors de lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un, qu'un.. tu n'es qu'un !

Il me pousse à nouveau mais encore une fois, il semble ne pas y mettre de force. Il cherche quelque chose des yeux et j'ai soudain la stupide envie de lui demander ce que c'est sans y arriver. Plus il me repousse, plus je me rapproche, avec un air de défit muet, un peu perdu.

- Je ne .. tu.. merde!

Je sens ses mains attraper mon t-shirt, me rapprochant encore de lui. La brise qui souffle entre nous s'appelle folie.

Il me repousse à nouveau, fait mine de me frapper. Je m'avance, fait mine d'être touché.

C'est comme une danse, un jeu un peu malsain, deux aimants qui s'attirent et se repoussent sans cesse. Le jour et la nuit, le chaud et le froid. Et tout fond à l'intérieur de moi.

Si personne ne nous arrête, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela finira.

- Tu es un abruti, un parfait abruti.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et je suis hypnotisé. Je me rapproche encore voulant le repousser de toutes mes forces, je pose mes mains à plat sur son torse mais il les attrape m'immobilisant. Son regard s'ancre au mien, sa mâchoire crispée. Mais il n'y a plus de colère dans ses yeux gris.

Alors soudain, une certitude me traverse: je vais l'embrasser. Je veux l'embrasser.

Je me perds à l'intérieur de cet orage, de ce combat muet que nous menons. Mes yeux glissent jusqu'à ses lèvres, remontent pour se noyer dans son regard. Nous nous sommes perdus, et nous pourrions nous retrouver, si facilement, si rapidement. Ses main ne lâchent pas les miennes et j'aimerais à jamais imprimer la marque de ma peau contre sa peau.

Ses lèvres à nouveau, douce tentation purpurine, la tension de nos corps, le combat que nous menons contre nous-même. J'ai envie qu'il me frappe, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne tout entier et qu'il rompe cet accord tacite qui se joue dans nos regards de gamins effarouchés. J'ai envie qu'il me laisse m'enfuir et me retiennent en même temps. Me donne des ailes pour me mettre en cage.

Sa cage? La mienne est déjà assez vaste et ses barreaux bien assez hauts.

Je sens sa respiration saccadée contre mon visage alors qu'il fixe mes lèvres à son tour, et je sens sous mes doigts sa poitrine se soulever pas a-coups. Et inconsciemment je sais que je suis dans le même état. J'aimerais lui parler, lui dire que ça ne signifiera rien, qu'on y a bien droit à cette paix furtive, qu'on s'est déjà assez battu. Mes les mots me semblent trop vulgaires pour ce moment si intense et pur et ils se refusent à ma voix.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il s'est avancé, il recule.

Et le charme est brisé.

Je m'avance d'un pas rageur comme pour le défier à nouveau et je sens sa main attraper mon épaule et la serrer violemment. Son regard file de tous côtés, à la fois désorienté et anxieux. Il finit par me repousser une dernière fois en me soufflant: « Dégages. ». J'attrape ma propre épaule, encore brûlante de sa poigne, comme pour atténuer la douleur, comme pour garder encore un peu cette brûlure trop vive et le regarde s'enfuir à grande enjambées.

Alors, il a quelque chose qui cède en moi. Mon cri me reviens en écho dans le couloir vide.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Espèce de sale enfoiré! Fuyard! Lâche!

Et maintenant j'en suis sûr, il n'y a pas que mon épaule qui soit meurtrie.

**o.o.O.o.o**

La journée a été terriblement longue et lente. Une de ces journées que l'on préférerait oublier. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens de rien, n'ayant pas écouté le moindre mot des multiples discours scolaires, j'ai préféré m'appuyer contre la vitre et me perdre dans la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil qui illuminaient la classe.

Perdu, léthargique, à tel point que ma prof de français à fini par me virer en me suppliant de rentrer chez moi me coucher. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait: je suis rentré à Poudlard à pied pour me vider la tête, me suis allongé sur les bottes de foin entreposées à l'extérieur et me suis endormi aussi sec.

C'est Théo qui m'a réveillé. Il partait en balade avec Hermione et Luna et ils se tenaient là, tous les trois, dans la lumière éclatante de l'après-midi. Comme des divinités, montés sur leur gigantesque montures, entourés d'une aura de feu, leurs ombres immenses sur moi me semblaient magnifiques. Je me suis sentit soudainement soulagés; ils étaient mes amis, Poudlard mon chez moi et rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Tout était revenu à la normale.

Galva s'énerve et je ne comprends pas.

Les déplacements latéraux ont pourtant toujours été sa grande spécialité mais aujourd'hui on n'arrive à rien. J'ai beau multiplier les tentatives, il tire, chauffe, m'échappe à chaque fois. Il perds bien trop rapidement sa concentration et bâcle la moitié des exercices. Peut-être que si j'étais un peu plus concentré moi ...

Impossible. Mon altercation d'hier avec Malfoy me reviens sans cesse.

Et dire que j'étais sur le point de..

Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas y penser. Moi, je ne lui cèderais pas, moi je ne deviendrais pas un autre Mike dont il se sert à sa guise. Je ne rentrerai pas dans son petit jeux cruel et pervers.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Bien sûr que non il ne m'aura pas! De toute façon je ne suis même pas homosexuel!

À nouveau, je perds Galva qui secoue la tête, rageur.

- Harry.. mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Tournant brusquement la tête j'aperçois Ron et Nott accoudés à la barrière blanche de la carrière. C'est mon rouquin de meilleur pote qui a parlé et alors qu'il esquisse un mouvement pour me rejoindre, Nott pose une main ferme sur son bras et lui glisse quelques mots. C'est finalement lui qui s'avance sur le sable beige. Je met Galva au petit galop.

- Concentre-toi, redresse-toi et décrispe tes mains. Fais attention à tes jambes. Talons bas... Voilà c'est mieux.

Sa voix grave me rassure, me ramène à la réalité à mon monde de rigueur et de pureté. Je corrige ma position et Galva se place immédiatement.(1) Un mince sourire se dessine sur le visage de Nott et il a vite fait de déteindre sur moi. Mon grand cheval et moi redevenons une seule et même personne.

- Bien maintenant tu redonne l'impulsion, tu cadence ton allure. Pas de gestes désordonnés, chaque mouvement compte, chaque pas à un impact différent. Chaque secondes et la correction de la suivante.. Continue comme ça.

Tout redeviens d'une simplicité à pleurer. Galva s'arrondir, s'incurve sur les courbes, s'assouplit ostensiblement. Son galop deviens plus court, régulier, les rênes ne sont plus un barrage mais un cadre, un guide. Je le dirige du bout des doigts tant il réponds bien à mon assiètte.

- Mieux, ne le laisse pas tirer, donne lui de quoi trouver son équilibre, rends un peu de rênes, mais il faut toujours que tu sente sa bouche. Bien, maintenant quelques flexions dans les coins, il a besoins de s'arrondir encore. Après le prochain tournant tu prends la diagonale.

Plus je travaille son allure, plus j'impose son rythme, plus il semble prendre plaisir. Je danse avec lui, je fais corps avec lui et je me sens soudain invincible. Dans la diagonale, je place mes jambes, effectue les quelques pressions nécessaire et il s'envole.

J'imagine ses antérieurs croiser sous moi, ses sabots touchent à peine le sol, il se tends dans l'exercice et m'offre une foulées fluide à la beauté et à la grâce exacerbée. C'est la libération.

- Parfait... murmure Nott à alors que nous le frôlons presque.

Mais désormais je ne suis plus de ce monde, je vogue sur une mer pleine de tension et de puissance, pleine d'une envie capable de m'emporter jusqu'au limites du monde. Je le laisse entrer dans un galop allongé sur la ligne extérieurs, il se reprends presque de lui-même dans le coin et nous passons au trot sur la ligne médiane. Je me redresse doucement, resserre à peine ma prise sur les rênes et il se pose dans un arrête parfait.

J'entends Ron éclater de rire.

- Le retour du petit Harry Prodige Potter ! T'as faillit nous manquer toi !

Théo me lance un regard malicieux et viens flatter l'encolure de Galva. Je me rends alors compte que je suis en nage.

- T'approche pas trop mec, je pue.

- T'inquiètes, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi!

Je fais mine de lui envoyer un petit coup de botte et Galva fait un écart monstrueux, manquant de me désarçonner. Ron est plié en deux.

Je saute à terre en riant à mon tour puis vais rejoindre mes bourreaux à l'extérieur de la carrière.

- C'est quand même gentil d'être passé me voir !

- Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ... continue le roux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nott ricane.

- Oh ça va, arrêtez un peu de me chambrer ! Il a fait un écart et j'ai faillit manger du sable, et alors ?

- Non, c'est ta tête Harry, ta tête ! T'aurais dû voir ça! Hein Théo?

Ce dernier lui renvoie un grand sourire alors que je l'interroge muettement du regard. C'est vrai, depuis quand le mec le plus asocial de tout Poudlard et ami avec mon meilleur pote ? Il me fait signe qu'il m'expliquera plus tard.

- En tout cas avec ce cheval, on est sûr de le remporter ce fichu concours !

J'affiche un grand sourire fier. C'est vrai qu'il est beau mon cheval, même tout en sueur et fatigué, il garde son port de tête altier, sa démarche de seigneur, il est fin racé, magnifique. On l'impression qu'il peut nous échapper à tout moment. Il pousse Nott du bout du nez et se fait grattouiller le chanfrein. Tout en les observant je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte que ce type et moi sommes animés par la même passion sans limite, cette terrible passion qui nous unit et qui crée chez nous une complicité toute aussi forte que si elle avait toujours existé. Théodore Nott, ma seconde plus belle conquête...

Ron nous abandonne au première écuries avec un grand geste de la main. Une fois le rouquin partit, nous nous dirigeons vers les douches et je scrute Théo avec un air de conspirateur.

- Quoi ? La belette est sympa quand elle veut...

J'éclate de rire devant son air renfrogné. Peut-être que je devrais faire un effort vis-à-vis de Malfoy?

Les images me submergent à nouveau. Ses mains brûlantes sur mes poignets, sa peau, son odeur, son souffle contre mes lèvres humides.

Peut-être pas.

- Harry, tu me rejoins dans les écuries après ? Je vais mettre de l'argile sur les jambes de Pizzaro.

Je vois une petite lueur malicieuse briller dans ses yeux bleus. J'ai l'étrange impression que nous ne serons pas seuls à nous occuper de Zarro. Et qu'avait-il dit déjà à propos d'argile?

- Je sais pas, je suis un peu crevé.

- Allez, tu ne veux pas vérifier l'état de notre fouine nationale après ta petite provocation d'hier à midi?

La révélation me laisse en état de choc. C'est donc pour cela qu'il n'a rien dit alors que j'agissais plus étrangement que jamais ? Il a compris ce qui se passais? Il a forcément vu le regard noir de Malfoy, il nous a également vu sortir à quelques minutes d'intervalles.. mais de là à faire le lien..

- Respire Potter. Il faut simplement que tu sache que je suis moins con que j'en ai l'air...

Il me fait un clin d'œil en affichant un sourire goguenard au possible. Il s'éloigne finalement en se retournant à plusieurs reprises, se moquant ouvertement de mon air de truite hors de l'eau. Finalement, il me fait un petit geste de la main avec un « À ce soir! » enjoué, avant de disparaître derrière le manège.

Ce type me tue, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

Du moins, je l'espère.

**------------------------------------------------------**

(1) on dit d'un cheval qu'il se place lorsqu'il reviens à nos ordres, c'est un changement très subtil que l'on ne sent que dans la main lorsqu'on est en selle et qu'on voit par l'attitude très concentrée du cheval si l'on est à pieds.

**Ouii j'aime Théo et je veux en faire quelqu'un de machiavélique, drôle et terriblement intelligent.. Et en passant, j'espère que vous l'aimez aussi ^^!**

**A tout bientôt, merci à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**02h03 .. _Dammit_**

**Il faut vraiment que je me défasse de cette stupide habitude. Poster la nuit, en voilà une idée ! Mais c'est le seul moment où j'ai le temps, de me poser, de réfléchir de laisser venir. C'est de ma faute peut-être si on écrit mieux la nuit ? **

**Voilà comme annoncé le chapitre sept de Corps à Corps qui reprends doucement vie entre mes doigts malhabiles. Le chapitre huit et déjà bien entamé et je compte le finir vite fait pour sauter sur le chapitre neuf et vous les rendre, tous, dans les temps ! En attendant, trève de blablatage intempestif (ma spécialité) et place au texte, en espérant qu'il ne vous déçoive pas, même s'il est un peu plus.. envolé que les autres ^^ (et long! trèèès long! ^^)**

**Gros bisous à tous merci d'être là ! **

**Mad**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Corps à Corps**

**Chapitre VII**

C'est d'un pas hésitant que je pénètre dans l'aile droite de l'écurie. Je me voudrait indifférent, me rêverais nonchalant mais voilà, dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir et je suis plus anxieux que jamais..

J'ai retardé au mieux ce moment, laissant les minutes couler sur les longues jambes de Galva, les heures fondre comme la fourche sur les bottes de paille fraîche mais après avoir nettoyé sept box et vidés ma caisse de pansage, j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence: il fallait que je vienne. Et puis Nott m'aurait tué..

J'ai peur. J'avance presque à reculons, le cœur battant. Je ne pourrais plus l'éviter cette fois, nous serons trois et je serais obligé d'affronter son regard gris. Si seulement Nott pouvait me faciliter la tâche en omettant subitement notre sainte complicité.

Lui qui a tout compris.. Mais qu'a-t-il compris au juste?

La jalousie de Malfoy quant à notre nouvelle relation ? Évidente.

Mes provocations de la veille ? Pas très difficile.

Et s'il avait compris le « plus », s'il avait saisit cette petite nuance dans notre relation que je tente de dissimuler au mieux? S'il avait compris.. Et puis quoi? Mon attirance?

Illusoire. Simple réaction normale face au provocations de Malfoy, face aux images auxquelles j'ai été confronté ce soir là, dans l'écurie.

Ma colère? Nous sommes ennemis depuis que nous nous connaissons. Lui le petit fils de riche qui se paye le droit de faire partie des meilleurs et moi, paysan débarqué de nulle part.

Mon besoin? Ce manque de lui, de ses réflexions sarcastiques, de son mépris, de ses coups, cette relation de dépendance qui me prends aux tripes et me tue à petit feu ?

Si c'est le cas, j'ai un sérieux problème. Cette sensation c'est quelques chose que je viens à peine de découvrir, de m'avouer.

Quelque chose dont je ne peux désormais plus me passer...

Je m'arrête près de chaque cheval, retardant encore la confrontation. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'attendre au bout de ce couloir ? Rien ne peut atteindre mon invincible courage.

Quittant à regret la belle jument de Parkinson, je finis par allonger la foulée. Plus vite j'en aurais fini, mieux ça sera.

Des filets de voix me parviennent, bribes de conversation déjà entamée. J'avance dans la lumière vacillante de l'unique ampoule, guidé par le ton grave que je reconnais comme appartenant à Nott.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il viendrait.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais.

- Tu as fait une promesse Draco.

- C'est exact. Et je la tiendrai.

Il se sourient. Dans l'ombre je vois Malfoy qui debout à côté de la tête de Pizarro et Nott, est accroupi près de sa jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui met?

- Je lui applique de l'argile.

- Pourquoi?

- Je l'ai beaucoup travaillé en carrière aujourd'hui et j'ai forcé un peu sur ses tendons, vu la rigidité du sol..

- Quels sont les effets?

- L'argile est sensé calmer, soigner parfois...

- Il y a des effets secondaires?

- Du calme Dray, regarde au lieu de me faire passer un interrogatoire!

Je souris. Il a un air sérieux que je ne lui connait pas et la façon dont il fixe Nott comme s'il voulait se souvenir de ses moindres gestes m'attendrit malgré moi. Foutu imbécile.

- On essayera d'en mettre à Cez' après ça..

- Je crains qu'il n'apprécie guère...

Nott ricane.

- Raison de plus !

Ils échangent à nouveau un sourire complice et je me sens déjà de trop. Pourtant je continue à avancer, spectateur silencieux de cette scène inhabituelle.

Nott a des gestes précis, mesurés, il masse l'arrière de la jambe de ses mains fines et agiles. Pizarro ne bronche pas et se laisse câliner par Malfoy, dont les mains sont nettement plus grandes et fortes.

Ils passent au box suivant et j'avance dans la lumière. Mais j'ai beau me tenir là, droit devant eux, ils font semblant de ne pas me voir.

La situation pourrait paraître bizarre, voire irritante aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais je me vois comme le peintre de ce tableau étrange, observateur muet. Si je prends part à cette scène, je romps le charme qui l'entoure.

Le blond entre le box de son cheval en le repoussant d'une voix ferme. Il me ramène à mes début avec Galva et je me surprends à sourire. Lorsqu'il a enfin passé le licol derrière les oreilles de César et l'a attaché dans le couloir, Nott s'approche prudemment.

- Viens mais pas trop près. Et avance tout doucement.

Nott se retourne et me fait signe de le suivre. Cette fois je suis vraiment coincé et je m'exécute sans rien dire. J'ai l'impression de faire partie de ce décor sans pour autant y avoir ma place. C'est vraiment singulier.

Malfoy commence a descendre ses mains le long de la jambe de son cheval, certainement pour l'habituer au massage inhabituel. Le César se tends et sous la lumière tombante de l'ampoule qui se balance il me paraît encore plus magnifique que sur la piste. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil à Théo qui admire également le sublime animal. Malfoy lui parle comme a un enfant apeuré et les oreilles de César ne cessent de s'agiter. Et puis lentement nous voyons ses muscles se détendre un à un, il finit par baisser la tête et mâchouiller dans le vide. Le blond affiche un sourire tendre.

- Potter, tu veux bien me passer l'argile au lieu de rester planter là?

Je sursaute sous le choc mais alors qu'une réplique cinglante m'effleure les lèvres, il se retourne en me souriant, une lueur amusée de gamin effronté brillant dans ses yeux. Trop abasourdi pour faire quoique ce soit, je lui tends le pot que Nott vient de me glisser dans la main.

- Merci ! Me fait-il en souriant toujours.

- De.. heu.. de rien.

Théo nous surveille du coin de l'œil en ricanant dans sa barbe et le blond se retourne encore quelque fois pour me regarder.

- Vous avez quoi au programme demain?

- Saut avec McGo. Je sens que Zarro va en baver. Et toi?

- Dressage avec Snape. Notre matière préférée, n'est-ce pas César ?

La grand cheval se contente de tourner un peu la tête avant de se remettre à chercher quelques brins de paille sur le sol. Malfoy sourit à nouveau tout en continuant à appliquer l'argile. Je suis toujours dans l'incapacité de parler.

- Et toi Potter?

Il me sourit encore, un vrai et franc sourire qui m'envoie une décharge électrique dans le bas du dos. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec ce sourire, quelques choses qui ne tourne pas rond au fonds des yeux gris. Je dois rêver, ou avoir atteint une dimension parallèle. Je m'entends répondre:

- Je.. je ne.. je ne sais pas.. il.. le programme a été affiché ?

- Depuis bien une semaine Harry !

Nott me fixe avec un air un peu inquiet. Je me retourne vers Malfoy qui rigole doucement tout en plongeant ses main dans un seau d'eau chaude.

- Il y en a un qui à cours avec le graisseux demain et qui ne le sait pas encore...

Nott part d'un franc éclat de rire et je me perds dans les prunelles grises animées de cette lumière inconnue en souriant faiblement.

Jamais il ne m'a fixé avec cet air amical. Jamais il ne m'a adressé un seul sourire. Je n'ai eu droit qu'aux coups et aux insultes et au mépris, bon dieu que se passe-t-il?

Je ne peux détacher les yeux de cette personne qui masse les jambes de son cheval avec calme et précision, une tendresse infinie dans le regard, cette personne qui rigole avec Nott et me fait prendre part à cette scène de pure amitié en quelques regards. Cette personne qui est capable de mettre les mains dans la boue et les genoux dans la paille pour le bien être d'un autre que lui-même. Et j'ai beau le détailler, suivre chacun de ses gestes, le fixer à en perdre le souffle et la notion du temps, j'ai beau sentir cette petite douleur au niveau du cœur qui me crie que je suis encore vivant, ce type assis juste devant moi, je ne le connais pas. Et une pensée complètement irraisonnée tourne en boucle dans mon esprit, ce type, ce foutu blond qui se plie en deux parce que Théo vient de faire une blague un peu vaseuse sur Snape, ce type au sourire qui illumine les écuries, j'ai terriblement envie de devenir son ami.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu cours avec Snape ?

- Heu.. je.. deux ans je crois..

Il ancre son regard au mien, goguenard et je me sens défaillir.

- Bien, donc je me permet de te rappeler bases: tout ce que tu va faire à ce cours, ça doit te faire mal.

- « L'apprentissage dans la douleur. » imite Théo de sa voix caverneuse.

- Exactement ! On ne peut rien retenir de ce qui ne nous brise pas !

Ils rient à nouveau et je sens plus que je ne vois le regard de Malfoy dévier sur ma cuisse. Ma cicatrice. Je titube.

Je ne dois pas y penser, il ne faut pas que j'y revienne.. plus jamais. Et puis, c'est comme une vague et je suis noyé sous les images.

_Une nuit d'encre. Pas de lune pour éclairer mes pas. La peur et ses coups sourd contre mes temps, son poids au fond de mon ventre. Mon souffle erratique qui me revient en écho. J'ai l'impression qu'on peut entendre les battements affolés de mon cœur à des kilomètres à la ronde. La porte des écuries ne m'a jamais parût aussi grande aussi lourde et mes mains sont tremblantes._

_Silence, même les chevaux dorment. L'odeur de foin, la paille qui crisse sous mes pas. La plaque métallique aux grandes lettres dorées._

VOL DE MORT

_Le licol accroché un peu trop haut sur la porte, la selle, la bride. Ses yeux noirs, ses crins trop longs. Sa transpiration sur moi. La sangle, le mors, des gestes mille fois accomplis._

_On sort. L'air de la nuit me fait du bien et il piaffe à mes côtés. Ses fers contre le parvis. Je me retourne brusquement, j'ai tellement peur qu'une lumière s'allume, qu'une fenêtre s'ouvre._

_Mais rien, le sable du rond de longe étouffe le bruit de nos pas._

_Il est trop grand, trop énervé, trop brutal. Je m'y reprends à plusieurs fois avant de bondir sur son dos. _

_Il m'embarque, je le contrôle à moitié, le remet au pas. À chaque galop c'est l'envolée, impossible de le rassembler sous moi._

_Il a trop de force, de puissance, je panique. J'entends son hennissement rauque qui brise mes dernières forces. Il se cabre, je me retiens de justesse. Et puis soudain, il bondit dans les airs._

_Je n'entends plus rien, que je bruit sourd de ma chute. J'entrevois son corps immense au-dessus de moi. Je vois des étoiles, il y en a plein le ciel. Mes yeux se ferment._

_Des étoiles, il y en a plein qui explosent comme des feux le long de ma cuisse. Je vois son sabot énorme se poser à quelques centimètres de ma main. Il défonce la porte du rond de longe et s'enfuit au triple galop sur les pavés._

_Je ne vois plu rien, n'entends plus rien. Il n'y a que le froid, la douleur et la honte, le goût âpre du sable dans ma bouche. Et l'envie farouche de me fondre dans ce ciel constellé._

Je recule. Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, il ne faudrait plus jamais que j'y pense, plus jamais. Mais il y a l'ambiance étrange de notre petite scène, cette intimité feinte au fond de cette écurie pleine de chaleur. La nuit est tombée, je ne sais trop quand, je vois quelques étoiles briller à travers le carreaux au-dessus du mur. Il y a le sourire de Malfoy qui me fait tourner la tête à tel point que je l'appellerais presque Draco..

Il faut que je sorte.

Je glisse quelque mots d'excuses à Nott, prétextant du travail, un lourd sommeil, n'importe quoi et je m'enfuis. Je cours plus que je ne m'avance vers la lumière bleue qui filtre derrière la grande porte rouge. J'entends un appel, puis plus rien. Il faut que je parte ou je vais mourir asphyxié.

Une fois dehors je respire l'air par grande bouffée en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Ce n'est pas possible. Cette scène n'a pas pu exister, jamais.

- Potter arrête-toi !

Théo à laissé le soin au blond de me rejoindre. De me retenir. Nott, petit enfoiré.

- Potter s'il te plaît !

Sa voix est grave à bout de souffle. Presque teintée de regrets. Je suis tellement surpris que je me retourne vivement. Il est plus près de moi que je ne le pensais mais il s'approche encore. Sa poitrine se soulève fortement, il m'a couru après. Tout cela est tellement irréel.

- Pourquoi ..pourquoi tu dois toujours t'enfuir avant la fin?

- La fin de quoi Malfoy ?!

- Je ne sais pas.. on a jamais pu y arriver..

Il me sourit, un peu triste, un peu mélancolique peut-être. Mais au lieu de fondre, je m'échauffe.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy? J'abandonne ! Tu es définitivement la personne la plus impossible à cerner au monde !

- Mais..pourquoi voudrais-tu me cerner ? Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens qui mettent les autres dans des petites boites avec des petites étiquettes pour être sûr d'avoir un petit monde bien rangé! Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu ne l'es pas!

Je le regarde, plein de colère et de contradictions et j'ai peur que toute cette colère sorte dans l'état des choses, complètement incohérente et brûlante, mais quelque part j'ai terriblement besoins de cette colère. Elle me rends puissant et impuissant à la fois. Entier et incomplet. Et il faut impérativement qu'elle sorte.

- Tu vois, je ne sais pas comment te prendre! Tu es mon ennemi et maintenant tu me dis des choses sur moi que personne ne m'a jamais dit et tout cela.. ça n'a strictement aucun sens! Quel est le putain de mode d'emploi avec toi Malfoy ?

- Et si..si tu essayais de me prendre comme je suis ?

Cette fois c'est trop.

- Comme tu es ? C'est à dire ? Te prendre comme le mec sympa et drôle qui me fait adhérer à la secte des bons cavaliers à grand renforts de sourires et de coups d'œil amusés? Ou le mec qui me passe à tabac dès qu'il en a l'occasion en me crachant les pires insultes au visage?

- Je..

- Tu vois, tu es un paradoxe sur pattes Malfoy ! Alors excuse-moi d'être complètement révolté !

- Mais .. attends..

- Attendre quoi ?

- Je..

Ses traits se tendent et il fixe le sol. S'il commence à me frapper je crois que j'ai assez de haine en moi pour le massacrer.

- Je m'excuse encore pour ce que je t'ai fait.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure!

- Non arrête Potter! Arrête maintenant, merde! Tu vois, tu n'accepte même pas d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire !

- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu merci..

Faisant demi-tour je m'éloigne à grandes enjambée. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'écouter me crier ces mots que je ne veux pas entendre. Pour l'amour du ciel si seulement je pouvais ne plus l'entendre.

- Quand j'ai pété les plombs avant-hier dans les écuries, il y avait une raison. J'étais frustré et en colère, parce que ces excuses même si Nott m'a harcelé pour que j'aille te les présenter, quand je me suis retrouvé face à toi, quand tu m'a regardé avec la plus grande colère du monde.. je .. je les ai pensées. Vraiment. Je croyais en ce que je disais, j'étais convaincu de la véracité de ces paroles, je savais que je m'en voulais à mort pour ce que j'avais fait. J'ai..j'ai même bafouillé Potter pour l'amour de dieu !

Sa remarque est empreinte d'une telle naïveté que je me surprends à rire doucement. Il est presque touchant dans son aveu, l'aristo. Sans savoir vraiment ce que je fais, je me retourne et l'attends. Il me rejoins en quelques enjambées, la tête basse.

- Je suis désolé.

Mes yeux dans les siens, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Je suis à cours de mots, de gestes, je ne sais plus où je vais. Abasourdi. Je suis abasourdi.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien... On pourrait commencer par se serrer les coudes pour ce foutu concours ! Tu sais comment je suis, arrogant, prétentieux et je déteste perdre...

- Oui j'avais remarqué... Mon cou s'en souviens il me semble.

- Merde, je suis désolé pour ça aussi. Vraiment !

- Je...

Il attends plein d'espoir, on dirait un gamin le jour de Noël. Je vais certainement m'en vouloir, mais il y a quelque chose de plus fort que toute cette haine que j'ai contre lui et cette chose me pousse à faire n'importe quoi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais en te disant ça mais.. mais j'accepte tes excuses.

Il sourit tout d'un coup, me sourit vraiment. La lueur dans ses yeux fait chauffer mes joues. Il faut que je me reprenne.

- Mais j'aimerais comprendre! Pourquoi ce subit retournement de situation ?

- C'est compliqué c'est.. C'est bien sûr en partie grâce à Nott..

Je remarque qu'il a dit « grâce » et non « à cause » et sourit intérieurement. Avant de me brimer pour cette attitude de midinette mono-neuronale.

- Il m'engueule depuis un moment tu sais, c'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien.. Il m'a fait remarquer que nous n'avons plus douze ans, qu'on est plus entrain de se rouler dans la paille pour savoir qui montera Pompon le fjord au spectacle de Noël.. Qu'il faudrait que je grandisse un peu dans ma tête et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me tue de t'avouer ça.

Si je sais. Le regard qui fuit, la main qui vient gratter l'arrière du crâne, la voix un peu plus aiguë, je connais par cœur.

- Il avait raison tout ce temps. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, tu m'énervais tellement, toi le petit péquenot débarqué de nulle part de la boue pleins les bottes et des rêves pleins les yeux, ce gamin paumé que tout le monde a instantanément adoré, adulé. Tu étais la petite vedette, ouverte et sympa que tout le monde voulait comme ami. Si tu savais combien de temps il m'a fallut avant d'oser adresser la parole à d'autres que Théo. Mais toi, tu es arrivé et tu as tout transformé ici, tu as amené avec toi tout le soleil et la chaleur, et les grandes tablées et les rires et je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je t'ai détesté immédiatement, parce que tu étais bon sans avoir à subir la pression continue qu'on avait exercé sur moi toutes ces foutues années, tu t'épanouissais sans douleur, tu progressais dans la paix. Tes points faibles étaient devenues les seules choses auxquelles je me raccrochait. Une fois entouré de Weasley et Granger tu es devenu invincible. Tu as même réussi à sortir avec la fille belette, que Zabini essaye de se taper depuis qu'il peut poser ses fesses sur un Shetland! Tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas et pour cela tu étais.. Détestable, haïssable même.

Je le fixe en souriant toujours. Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de parler autant, d'avoir l'air gêné, de ressentir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi on se détestait et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. Cette haine était vitale, comme le seul feu qui m'animait.

- Mais.. il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.. tu as toujours été meilleur que moi partout pourtant ?

- Et alors? C'est toi qu'on félicitait pour tes progrès, toi qui brillait, peu importe que je sois meilleur ou non, ce que je voulais c'était inspirer le respect que tu inspirais, dégager ce que tu dégageais, à cheval comme à pieds. La compétition me rendait vivant. Amer et cruel certes, mais vivant.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je comprends, que c'était pareil pour moi, mais c'est tellement étrange de se retrouver ainsi, face à face, tellement.. semblable.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, j'avance dans le noir Potter. J'avance à tâtons dans le noir.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux et tout devient évidence. C'est un sentiment vertigineux et j'ai trop peur de tomber.

- Bon.. on pourrait peut-être devenir..coéquipiers ?

Que ce mot sonne étrange dans ma bouche ! Mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne demande pas mieux.

Nous nous sourions encore dans la nuit et il tends sa main. J'ai terriblement peur, ça fait comme du plomb dans mon estomac et même si je redoute la chute, cette fois je ne fuirai pas.

Sa main est chaude et douce autour de la mienne et j'ai l'envie furtive de ne plus la lâcher. Je me sens bêtement et simplement en sécurité. Complètement idiot.

Ce type a décidément un don pour me rendre dingue.

On finit par se lâcher mais ses yeux brillent toujours et je sais que les miens aussi. Des images récentes me reviennent, je me rapproche de lui, instinctivement, et sa main vient enserrer mon épaule.

- T'as intérêt à assurer demain, prodige Potter!

Mes joues doivent avoir pris une jolie teinte pourpre et sa voix grave me fait trembler. Mais il fait nuit et il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Du moins je l'espère.

- T'inquiètes, j'assurerai.

Ma promesse sonne faux et trop vrai à la fois. Ma voix qui chancèle.. Il n'a pas pu la manquer cette fois. Et sa main sur mon épaule me ramène à des souvenirs difficiles. Où sommes-nous Malfoy ? Dans quelle dimension avons-nous étés emportés ?

_(Who are you, what are you living for? Who are you, what are you fighting for ?)_

Sa main lâche doucement mon épaule, trop doucement et son regard balaye rapidement les environs.

Trop rapidement.

- Bon.. il faut qu'on y aille, on a une grosse journée demain. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te ridiculiser sur le parcours!

- Malfoy !

- Draco. Mon prénom c'est Draco.

C'est quoi ces tiraillements dans ma poitrine?

- Draco...

- Désolé pour ces railleries... déformation professionnelle.

Je lui souris, encore et toujours et alors qu'il me rends ce sourire au centuple, je le regarde s'éloigner.

Regarde ses mèches blondes qui dansent devant ses yeux pleins de lumière. Devine son sourire même lorsqu'il baisse la tête. Le regarde se retourner plusieurs fois et mimer son propre air arrogant.

Le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'écurie et abandonne mon envie de murmurer.

Cette fois c'est toi qui part avant la fin Malfoy.

Mais c'est trop tôt pour ce genre de phrase et je saurais attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qu'il fasse jour certainement?

Attendre aussi, peut-être, de savoir ce que sont ces tiraillements dans ma poitrine ?

Attendre, mais pas longtemps, le jour point déjà quelque part.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chez moi Harry, chez moi le jour est près de poindre.. enfin "près" tout es relatif..**

**Bref ^^ Alors cet "envolé trop long" ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! (y reste quelqu'un dans ces écuries ? Genre euh .. chais pas.. Mimi Geignarde ? )**

**Revenue d'entre les décédés und bien pire je suis :D ! Et comme d'habitude je m'excuse de ce retard mais quelques bouleversements dans ma propre vie (eh ouais ya pas que Harry et Draco à qui il arrive des z'aventures ^^) ont fait que j'ai complètement été démotivée par l'écriture de cette fic.. Ayant un chapitre à moitié entamé, je l'avais presque complètement abandonnée au profit d'iune suite d'Adagietto .. pour finalement m'y remettre il n'y a pas si longtemps! Parce qu'au fond le cheval, on y revient toujours n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**Donc voilu, jvais pas vous saouler plus longtemps avec mon blabla d'auteuzz dégénérée mais je vais quand même remercier quelques personnes qui ont énormément compté ces derniers temps et m'ont redonné le courage d'écrire. Vous qui me donnez foi en ce que je fais même si beaucoup le considèrent certainement comme du n'importe quoi puissance dix mille... Alors merci merci merci à vous Slythewyn, Akira, Atomes, l'Hasardeuse, Kimmy, Mirage car sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurais retrouvé la motivation de continuer ^^.**

**Et évidemment merci pour toutes vos reviews, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres (merci merci merci !!!) que je vais mettre un peu de temps à R., mais je le ferai, promesse d'aliénée mentale :D !!!**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Mad**

**Ps: Pour toutes celles qui penseraient que je vais à nouveau m'arrêter là et ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant un an voire plus, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, ainsi qu'un bout du suivant... alors la fic est en tout cas assurée jusqu'au chapitre 10 ^^**

**Pps: okay okay je me tais ^^**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Corps à Corps**

**Chapitre XVIII**

– Vous recommencez l'exercice Potter. Depuis le début.

Le soleil tombe sur mes épaules meurtries comme des coups de massue brûlants, recouvre nos corps abattus en faisant courir ses doigt de feu le long de mes cuisses, depuis l'encolure marbrée de sueur de Galva, remontant jusqu'à ma gorge et resserrant sa prise d'une une poigne étouffante. Lorsque nous entrons sur la piste ombragée, le long du bois, tout va mieux et je respire enfin, mais de retour dans la lumière, c'est la fournaise.

Debout au milieu de la piste, ses petits yeux sombres scrutant le moindre de mes gestes, la cravache battant en rythme contre sa botte cirée de la veille, Severus Snape doit se sentir comme le maître du monde. Ou du moins, se prendre pour le maître du monde. Ses cheveux corbeau brillent sous les assauts du soleil et sa haute stature projette une ombre immense sur le sable de la carrière. Un petit sourire sadique a lentement prit place sur ses lèvres minces.

Je frisonne à chaque fois que son regard maudit se pose sur nous.

Des heures qu'on en bave. Des jours peut-être.

Il doit lire dans mes yeux à quel point je peux détester sa chemise blanche, tellement propre et éclatante, alors que mon t-shirt tient tout seul sur mon dos. Il doit sentir à quel point je peux maudire son petit pantalon grande marque alors que je sens le trou que je me suis fait au genou s'agrandir de minutes en minutes et m'arracher la peau.

Il sait à quel point je le hais, ce salaud de prof.

Galvano s'ébroue entre mes doigts et je perds les quelques centimètres de rênes qui me retenaient encore à sa concentration. Je l'ai perdu et je ne le récupérerai jamais.

– Précision, Potter savez-vous au moins ce que cela signifie? C'est désespérant..

Désespérant certes, mais ce qu'il y a de plus désespérant c'est l'énervement de mon cheval, sa croupe qui fuit un peu plus à chaque fois que le graisseux fait claquer sa cravache contre sa botte. Ce qui me désespère c'est que je vais bientôt mordre la poussière alors que je me tue à la tâche.

La sueur me coule dans les yeux, derrière les lunettes, j'ai mal partout et je n'arrive plus à rassembler le galop. C'est complètement désordonnés que nous entrons sur la ligne centrale. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la volte de fortune sur laquelle Draco travaille. Il a les traits tendus, la mâchoire crispée et César est couvert d'une écume blanchâtre qui le fait secouer frénétiquement la tête.

Draco et moi, seuls survivants de ce cour infernal. Seamus est déjà descendu et rentré à l'écurie, Hermione n'est même pas venue prétextant un « boitillement » et Luna a préféré s'entraîner seule, comme d'habitude.

Total on est deux dans la carrière.

Et je suis à bout de nerfs.

– Vous repartez sur une volte et vous recommencez l'exercice. Je veux quelque chose de correct Potter, CORRECT. Êtes-vous capable de comprendre ce que cela signifie ?

Son ton doucereux n'est qu'une torture de plus. Je cède encore un peu de rênes à Galva qui piaffe et fait écart sur écart. S'il continue à s'énerver comme ça je vais finir en joli tacheté rouge contre la belle barrière blanche.

– Pourquoi vous lui laissez du leste ? Reprenez-le et vite! Vous ne mettrez pas un seul orteil à terre tant que vous n'aurez pas fait cet exercice exactement comme je le demande! Vous m'entendez Potter ? Allez, du nerfs !

Je reprends mon cheval comme je peux en lui promettant une longue douche fraîche, un box tout propre et de l'herbe à volonté s'il m'écoute encore dix petites minutes. Tout en renâclant il finit, après maints efforts, par se replacer et j'ose m'engager sur la ligne centrale. Il est tellement brimé qu'il me semble prêt à exploser, un frisson de peur me parcoure l'échine. C'est peut-être ma dernière ligne droite avant la chaise roulante...

– Plus d'impulsion, plus de précision. Cessez de discuter avec lui, c'est votre corps qui parle ! Un seul mouvement superflu et vous reprenez tout. Depuis le début!

Je suis littéralement harassé, à deux doigts de tout lâcher, le laisser bondir à toute vitesse, sauter hors de cette carrière de malheur et foncer nous cacher dans les écuries et pourtant je m'applique comme je peux. Galva doit sentir que nous sommes proche de la fin car il vient se placer de lui même dans ma main et je loue sa patience infinie. Je me redresse doucement et finit par l'arrêter au milieu de la ligne.

Le temps se suspend une minute. Ses jambes tremblent de fatigue et de rage mêlées et je me sens pâlir et transpirer sous la voute serrée de ma bombe. Mais après une légère pression, il repart dans un petit galop mesuré et je bénis tous les sains que je connais pour ce miracle.

– Bon. C'est minable mais ça passe. Vous pouvez rendre les rênes.

Hurlant tacitement les pire insultes, je laisse petit à petit glisser les fines lanières de cuir entre mes doigts. Galva comprends immédiatement mon geste et se met au pas en soupirant bruyamment. Je flatte son encolure en fixant Snape d'un regard noir.

- Draco tu peux t'arrêter. Très bon travail.

Je vois le blond soupirer et jurer à son tour. Il y a de quoi!

Très bon travail ? Il a passé une heure à faire des changements de main dans la volte ! Travail éreintant certes, mais « bon » !

J'ai la forte envie de mettre immédiatement pied à terre et de secouer cet abruti de graisseux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivre mais je laisse mon cheval profiter de ces quelques instants de répit. Il finit par se placer lui même au centre de la carrière et je me laisse glisser au sol comme une masse.

- Ridicule... siffle Snape avant de repartir de son pas majestueux.

- Crétin, je souffle entre mes dents.

Galva se frotte contre moi en m'arrachant à moitié le t-shirt. Je comprends immédiatement le message et le rassure, cette fois c'est fini, on sort de là. Et une bonne douche ne sera pas volée.

**OooOOoOo**

– Oh mon dieu, McGo a définitivement pété un câble avec son parcours ! C'était de la folie !

Je lance un regard courroucé à mon meilleur ami.

– Pardon 'Ry.. j'avais oublié que tu avais dressage ce matin...

– Ben pas moi ! Douze fois la même transition, douze ! Par l'enfer, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de remonter cet après-midi. Si j'ai toujours aussi mal je me fais porter pâle.

– Je crois que Malfoy le fera aussi, il boîte sérieusement depuis votre entraînement

– Hermi' enfin, on s'en fout du blond! La santé de Harry compte mille fois plus. Si la fouine se rompt le dos, c'est bien fait pour lui..

Je sens mes mâchoires se serrer malgré moi.

– Pas vrai 'Ry ?

– Sais pas..

– Ben quoi, tu ne rigole plus à mes blagues sur monsieur j'ai trois-balais-dans-le-cul Malfoy ?

– Sais pas.. je suis un peu fatigué...

Depuis le fond de la cour, je vois Nott me fusiller du regard.

– Ron il faut que je te dise quelque chose..

– Tout ce que tu voudra ma princesse au petit pois.

– Ron ! Lance notre brunette au rouquin qui rit tout seul.

– Merci Mione.. En fait.. j'ai comme qui dirait... heu..

Ils me regardent, leurs grands yeux pleins d'attente.

– J'ai comme qui dirait.. eh bien..

– Accouche Harry!

Inspirer fortement. Expirer.

Réorganiser ses pensées.

Bien.

– J'ai instauré une trêve avec Malfoy.

Vu leurs têtes, l'information n'a pas l'air de vraiment bien passer. Les grands yeux bleus du rouquin finissent par s'assombrir.

– Tu as quoi?

– Harry, tu peux nous expliquer ?

Leur expliquer ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à me l'expliquer à moi-même. Respire Potter.

– Il est venu s'excuser, hier. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Et puis vu que je m'entends bien avec Théo.. Je crois .. je crois que nous sommes tous deux prêts à faire des efforts.

Ron me fixe toujours, la bouche ronde, mais Hermione m'adresse un petit sourire réconfortant.

– Si tu es bien sûr de toi Harry.. C'est vrai qu'il était temps!

– Oh non Mione, ne dis pas n'importe quoi enfin ! Harry et Malfoy ? C'est du délire !

– Sérieusement, tu ne changera jamais mon pauvre Ron !

– Et en quoi?

– Ils évoluent, eux !

– Très bien ! Et bien voilà ce qu'il te dit le pauvre Ron!

Le-dit Ron m'envoie une claque magistrale dans le dos qui me fait sauter dans mes bottes.

- Mais t'es malade! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

– Eh bien ça, c'était pour te rappeler ce que cet abruti congénital de Malfoy t'as fait. Ce type est un insupportable crétin et tu ne me fera jamais changer d'avis !

En un éclair il a détaché sa jument et rejoint les écuries, furieux.

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard entendu: quelque part, c'est Ron qui a raison.

Elle rentre également sa jument sans un mot alors que je finis de panser Galva, douteux, soucieux et exténué.

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui me prends de pactiser avec mon bourreau ? C'est comme se faire battre et tendre l'autre joue, une attitude de faiblard...

– Harry ça va ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Nott à quelque pas de moi. Il me fixe, l'air songeur et inquiet à la fois.

– Oui, oui, ça va ..

– Tu leur as dit c'est ça ?

Je soupire avec un petit sourire cassé.

– Exact.

– Attends, laisse-moi deviner.. Granger l'a plutôt bien pris, mère attentive et respectueuse des choix de son fiston, elle est partie sans un mot avec un petit sourire ce qui trahit à la fois sa fierté et son extrême anxiété.

Je ne peux réprimer un fou-rire alors qu'il pose sa main sur l'encolure de mon cheval.

– Attends, laisse-moi finir ! Et là, Weasley fait son entrée, grand seigneur, héros triomphant, à grand coup de « Non Harry, jamais je ne te laisserai te ridiculiser de la sorte! Ce type est un monstre ! J'irai lui trancher la gorge ! » et il se tire à grande foulée en claquant la longe de son cheval contre sa botte et en murmurant « ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! » avant de disparaître dans les écuries, l'épée à la main!

Je ris de bon cœur, laissant les muscles endoloris de ma mâchoire se détendre enfin. Nott me regarde toujours avec un air amusé.

– J'ai tort?

– Pas tout à fait. Excepté le fait que Ron, au lieu de déclamer sa tirade enflammée, m'a mis une monstre claque dans le dos pour raviver les blessures dont Malfoy fût la cause...

– Aïe. Sympa tes potes..

Je souris encore les yeux toujours baissé vers l'étrille qui repose désormais inerte sur le flanc de mon cheval.

– Tu sais Théo, au fond..il n'a pas tort.

– Attends, Weasley objectif ? Te fout pas de moi.. Il est uniquement poussé par sa haine de Dray..

– Une haine justifiée ! Il m'a pourrit la vie, pendant des années...

– Jalousie puérile, il te l'a expliqué. Avoue que tu n'as pas été un ange non plus !

– Je ne l'ai jamais frappé le premier..

C'est au tour de Théo de baisser les yeux. Son air attristé me serre le cœur, je sais qu'il occupe une position terriblement difficile, celle du seul lien qu'il existe entre Malfoy et moi, hormis la poignée de main d'hier. Et notre secret.

Auquel je ferais mieux de ne pas penser.

– T'inquiètes vieux, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole, mais comprends que, comme toi, je suis pris entre deux feux. Ce que j'ai vécu, je l'ai vécu et je ne peux l'oublier.

– Je sais bien Harry, crois-moi, je sais. Mais tu vois..

Il s'écarte et vient s'asseoir parterre la tête appuyée contre le mur. Galva se penche pour lui respirer les cheveux et il caresse distraitement la soie autour de ses naseaux.

– Draco est quelqu'un de paradoxal, de compliqué. À la fois enfant, à la fois mature trop vite, lui aussi est pris entre deux feux, entre celui de sa passion et les standards familiaux qu'il doit respecter... C'est juste que... Je sais qu'au fond vous n'êtes pas si différents et je sais que tu pourrais le comprendre, que vous pourriez devenir amis. Je ne te connais peut-être pas assez, mais je sais que cette passion du cheval est commune entre nous trois, qu'elle est aussi forte pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que McGo nous as mis en équipe, nous avons la même envie de réussir simplement parce que nous aimons ce que nous faisons. Draco est un passionné, comme tous les passionnés, il est impulsif, soupe-au-lait, il peut même devenir méchant. Mais au fond, il est comme toi et moi, il pourrait donner sa vie pour son cheval.

Je le regarde parler, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux noirs dégagés sur son front blanc, las comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il s'abandonne, se confie enfin à moi, comme Ron l'a fait la première fois que nous nous sommes vraiment parlé. Ce n'est pas mon ami pour rien et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais blesser Théo.

– Draco c'est Draco, je te l'accorde. Mais s'il est comme ça, c'est aussi que personne ne lui a jamais donné sa chance... Il est né Malfoy, famille de grands cavaliers, il devait briller. Être le meilleur, c'est considéré comme normal dans sa famille, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à remporter toutes les coupes sur tous les terrains. Ce qui fût exceptionnel en revanche, c'est ton arrivée sur le carré de dressage. Sans le savoir, tu lui en as fait baver.. Et que sont quelques provocations contre la honte perpétuelle d'être un peu moins bon que le péquenot du coin, orphelin de surcroit, pauvre pour couronner le tout ? Il en a vraiment bavé tu n'imagine même pas...

– Il s'est déjà fait plaquer contre un mur jusqu'à ce que le crépis laisse des griffures sanguinolentes dans son dos ?

– Ça, peut-être pas.. Mais on va dire que Malfoy père à le coup de cravache facile... Il a le coup de bottes facile aussi, le coup de chambrières, d'étrivières, il faut s'en méfier s'il ramasse un bout de bride cassée... Il a le coup facile en général je suppose..

Cette révélation me laisse muet de stupeur. Malfoy battu ? C'était ça les cicatrices dans son dos, sur ses jambes que j'ai aperçu quelques fois dans les vestiaires ? Si je me souviens bien, il avait parfois aussi des bleus gros comme le poing.. Et moi qui croyais que c'était du à la fougue de son cheval et au fait qu'il monte en forêt pour ne pas tomber devant tout le monde.. Moi qui croyais que ce n'était que le résultat d'une arrogance mal placée..

– Son.. son père le bat ?

– Battre, Draco dit toujours que le mot est un peu fort. Il préfère dire qu'il « ne va pas de main morte sur les corrections. ». Il a toujours pensé qu'il le méritait. Tu croyais que ça venait d'où toute cette violence en lui ? Du ciel ?

À bien y réfléchir, certaines choses s'expliquent. La facilité déroutante avec laquelle il a pu me soulever, la colère, l'irritation qui le submergeaient mais semblaient totalement détachées de sa poigne, froide et mécanique. Des coups dépourvus d'émotions alors que ses yeux me hurlaient au visage. Des coups routiniers, presque pas douloureux, juste pour la forme.

– J'ai d'abord essayé de parler à sa mère, mais elle est complètement abrutie, dans un autre monde. Elle assiste même à certaines « corrections » sans dire un mot, en fumant ses cigarettes de diva. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de se faire aider, d'abord avec douceur et gentillesse. Il m'a évidemment envoyé balader. J'ai essayé d'être plus ferme, sans succès, j'ai fini par gueuler comme un malade à quatre heure du matin dans sa chambre, mais rien n'a jamais fonctionné. Ni les cris, ni les larmes, ni les ruses.

Je jette l'étrille dans la boîte de pansage, provoquant un petit sursaut chez mon cheval et vais m'asseoir à côté de Nott qui n'a toujours pas bougé et continue à se confier à moi, les yeux clos, les poings serrés.

– À 15 ans il s'est pris une claque magistrale et est resté deux jours avec un œil au beurre noir et une petite coupure sur la pommette. L'infirmière de l'école a appelé ses parents en disant qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, que le cheval lui créait déjà assez de blessures et que ce coup devait provenir d'une bagarre avec de « mauvaises fréquentations ». Son père à compris la leçon et plus aucune blessure n'a jamais été apparente. Elle ne s'étaient pas volatilisées pour autant..

Il soupire difficilement, plonge un instant son regard grave dans mes yeux ébahis puis reprend.

– L'été suivant il recevait César. Ce cheval à été une bénédiction. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne supportait pas les éperons n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien... ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Malfoy père s'est acharné sur lui pendant une demi-heure. Draco et moi étions censé rentrer de l'école un peu plus tard, à cause d'un exposé je crois, enfin bref, Lucius s'était déjà fait jeter à terre trois fois lorsque Dray est entré dans le manège familial. Il a hurlé. Il était fou. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

– Il l'a défendu ?

– Et comment ! À travers César, son ami, son allié Draco s'était aussi trouvé un alter-ego. C'est à travers l'amour infini qu'il portait à son cheval qu'il s'est sauvé. Il a quasiment arraché Lucius à la selle, le frappait tellement fort que j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait le tuer. Narcissa ne bougeait pas, elle était avachie de l'autre côté du manège, c'est moi qui ai tiré Draco de toute mes forces pour le calmer. Il a interdit qu'on touche à son cheval et l'a rentré dans son box. On a passé la nuit là-bas, Draco soignant ses blessures, superficielles évidemment, César n'est pas le genre d'animal a se laisser amocher, même par un Lucius Malfoy, et moi, assis dans la paille, l'écoutant vociférer, pleurer, marmonner d'hypothétiques vengeances. La pire et la meilleure nuit de ma vie. La pire car Lucius Malfoy avait passé le point de non-retour avec son fils unique et je savais que les temps à venir allaient être difficiles mais la meilleure, car je le savais enfin sauvé et ceci à jamais.

J'ai encore de la peine à avaler ce que Théo vient de me dire. C'est par amour pour son cheval que Draco s'est battu contre sa plus grande peur. C'est parce qu'il était opprimé et battu qu'il rejetait sa colère sur moi.

C'est comme un grand pan de ma vie qui s'effondre, comme si on avait levé un rideau sur ce que j'ai cru être mon quotidien pendant toutes ces années. Théo respire faiblement, encore ému par les souvenirs qui le noient.

– Ensuite, il est venu ici. Cet endroit c'est sa seule liberté. Quand il rentre chez lui tout recommence .. Enfin, je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Je sais juste que j'ai espéré longtemps que vos querelles allaient cesser. Mais si les coups ne pleuvent plus autant sur son corps, les mots eux, dans tout leur tranchants, dans toute leur absurde violence, n'ont jamais cessé de le martyriser. À nouveau, c'est César qui le sauve. Si tu savais comme il l'a voulu ce cheval. Si tu savais comme il l'a aimé. Si tu savais à quel point il s'est battu pour pouvoir rester plus d'une minute sur son dos, pour pouvoir dormir dans son box. Les petites étapes ont été les plus dures et les meilleures à la fois. La première fois qu'il a pu lui prendre le pieds sans se recevoir un coup. La première fois qu'il a pu rentrer dans le box sans se faire attaquer. La première fois qu'il a pu laisser sa main trainer près des oreilles noires. La première douche. La première sortie sans se faire embarquer. Autant de petites victoires que nous connaissons tous trop bien, mais qui lui ont certainement sauvé la vie.

Je me souviens, je me souviens trop bien de ces petites victoires et je connais par cœur la joie, l'euphorie illimitée qui peut nous envahir. Je revois la première montée de Galva dans le van officiel, la tension avant notre premier concours. La première fois que j'ai pu le sangler sans me prendre un coup de dent. Notre première balade rênes longues, seuls tous les deux, comme dans un rêve. Oh oui, je sais trop bien ce que Malfoy a pu ressentir.

– Tu ne le dira pas hein mais la première fois que César est revenu vers lui au galop, depuis le fond du pré, alors qu'il le sifflait avec lassitude depuis trois mois, ignoré comme jamais, la première fois que ce pacte haineux à été rompu et que le grand étalon noir est arrivé comme une flèche vers son propriétaire, j'ai bien regardé cette grande folle de Draco et je crois bien qu'il a eu les larmes aux yeux...

– Alors les filles, ça discute au lieu de bosser ?

Sa voix traînante me fait sursauter d'un seul coup. Quand on parle du loup....

Théo sourit amusé en rouvrant les yeux mais de là où je suis j'entends son cœur cogner durement dans sa poitrine. Le mien doit le larguer d'un bon mètre au marathon.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous étiez entrain de préparer un mauvais coups ?

– Bien sûr Dray. On passe notre temps à préparer des mauvais coups. Surtout lorsqu'il te concernent...

Je pouffe alors que les yeux du blond s'assombrissent un peu.

– Enfin Théo, tu sais pourtant que les plans sur la comète c'est un truc de tapette ! Les hommes, les vrais, ils agissent eux !

Théo éclate de rire alors que j'échange un regard appuyé avec Malfoy. Nous avons tout deux tiqué au mot « tapette » et ses yeux feignants la joie scrutent les miens à la recherche d'une faille. Mais je lui renvoie un coup d'œil amical. Son secret n'est pas prêt d'être trahi même si je suis sûr que Théo a déjà découvert le pot-aux-roses depuis longtemps.

Un petit sourire timide et rassuré vient effleurer ses lèvres dont le rouge me donne des envies répréhensibles.

– Alors, homme vrai, tu nous prépare quoi à manger ce soir ?

– Pas envie de faire la cuisine. Pizzas, ça te dit ?

– Parfait.

– Et toi Potter ?

Leurs regards convergent dans ma direction et je me sens rougir inexplicablement.

– Euh.. comment ça moi ?

– Ben, ça te dis pas une petite pizza, entre hommes, des vrais comme t'en as jamais vu, ce soir à huit heure dans la chambre de Théo ? On t'expliquera les trucs qui font qu'on te lamine à l'obstacle, promis...

Saleté de petit aristo arrogant et sa moue mutine et saleté de pincement au coeur.. Ses yeux pétillent de malice et Théo refrène difficilement son fou-rire.

– Super! Comme ça, le seul homme et vrai de vrai qui est ici pourra aussi vous expliquer deux ou trois petits détails sur l'art de maîtriser le piaffer par exemple !

Il rient à nouveau et Théo se relève, rejoignant Malfoy qui a posé une main caressante sur le dos de mon cheval.

- Bien Potter, à huit heure alors ! Comme ça on ne laissera pas le petit prodige seul, et morne dans sa grande chambre vide à ressasser son malheur comme il en a l'irritante habitude !

– Ta grandeur d'âme me sidère Malfoy ...

– Ce n'est rien mon petit Potty. Et sois à l'heure, on a vraiment un truc à te montrer !

Théo et lui échangent un sourire complice qui me donne froid dans le dos. Je me demande ce qui m'attend encore comme surprise ce soir..

– Salut Harry, à ce soir

– À ce soir !

Il repartent avec un air enjoué et Théo en profite pour me lancer encore un petit clin d'oeil. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en souriant largement.

C'est vrai que Malfoy peut être très supportable quand il a envie, et c'est vrai que ses provocations peuvent même être drôles.

J'ai simplement peur que notre petite routine haineuse ne laisse place à quelque chose de plus grand, de meilleur, et par conséquent, quelque chose de complètement incontrôlable. J'ai déjà du mal à encaisser la confession de Nott..

Galva pousse un long soupir à ma place et je me dépêche de le détacher pour le ramener dans son box. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai même pas vu le ciel se brouiller légèrement contrecarrant mes plans de l'après-midi. De toute façon on en a déjà assez bavé ce matin, pas besoins de forcer, un petit entraînement d'une heure maximum dans le manège devrait suffire..

Les postérieurs disait Nott ? Oui, une petite heure suffira. Et puis la journée s'annonce orageuse et on devra sûrement batailler pour se trouver une place sous le toit..

Batailler... Je me demande ce qui m'attends ce soir. Et je suis persuadé de ne pas être au bout de mes surprises!

-------------------------------------

**Alors, avez-vous appricé ce chapitres haut en couleur avec quelques perles du genre "Ce que j'ai vécu, je l'ai vécu" (non pas possible) ou encore mieux: "Draco, c'est Draco" (naaan sérieux ? c'est pas Bozo le clown ?) ... ^^ ?**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir tant tardé à vous le poster et vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de reprendre goût à cette fic. Pleins de nouveautés et de surprises vous attendent encore et la relation Draco-Harry va devenir pleine de .. rebondissements!**

**Enfin bref, je cesse de m'emballer (aaaah vous m'avez trop manquéééé :D) et vous dis à la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et voilà, le chapitre neuf est arrivé, avec du retard forcément mais j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête (Pourquoi avoir choisi les études ? Pourquoi ?) et le prochain étant écrit à moitié je devrais pouvoir le poster avant octobre mais rien n'est moins sûr.. En revanche, comme il me semble vous l'avoir déjà promis ^^, après octobre tout ira mieux et je devrais réussir à poster bien plus régulièrement (ce qui sera très facile puisque pour le moment j'ai posté n'importe comme ahahaha ... comment ça c'est pas drôle ? .. désolé ^^).**

**Encore mille merci pour toutes vos review qui me donnent force et courage et ce n'est pas qu'un petit lieu commun, c'est VRAI. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais ce qui est sûr c'est que j'arrêterai probablement de poster ^^.**

**Merci merci merci à tous et énooooooormes bisous !!!**

**Votre Mad :D**

**Ps: Désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre, me suis un peu emballée héhé ^^.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Bienvenue dans l'antre du Diable Potter !

Le blond m'accueille avec un rire grave à en frémir d'horreur ou plutôt.. mourir de rire. Derrière lui, j'aperçois Nott qui s'applique à mettre la table malgré son hilarité.

La jalousie me submerge à la vue de cette « chambre » aux allures de petit appartement. Nott a fait de la première pièce une sorte de cuisine, dans laquelle il a réussi placer un placard muni d'un évier ainsi qu'un autre placard, plus petit cette fois, sur lequel il a posé un micro-onde et à côté duquel il a glissé un petit frigo. Tout ceci entoure une jolie table en bois et ses quatre chaises aux dossiers sculptés ainsi qu'un pouf à l'air particulièrement confortable. Un plafonnier en papier aux fines arabesques oranges diffuse une lumière douce et chaleureuse qui contraste fortement avec la nuit d'encre que l'on peut admirer depuis la fenêtre du fond.

- Un petit tour du propriétaire ? Me lance Malfoy avec assurance.

J'acquiesce en le suivant alors qu'il ouvre une porte à ma droite et nous fait entrer dans la véritable chambre de Nott.

La pièce est plutôt petite et presque entièrement occupée par un lit deux places à la taille impressionnante mais la hauteur des murs a permis de poser plusieurs étagères qui croulent sous les coupes, les récompenses, flots ainsi que quelques livres et d'autres babioles souvent en rapport avec le monde du cheval. Contre le mur du fond, sur une étagère un peu plus solide se trouve une petite télévision, en-dessous de l'unique fenêtre à la dimension bien plus intéressante que la mienne – je prends soin de noter - , et j'avise plus haut encore ses habits, pendus par un ingénieux système de balance qui se replie presque jusqu'au plafond. Malfoy m'explique que le le reste est rangé sous le lit, dans un immense tiroir auquel on a accès que lorsqu'on relève le matelas.

Une plus petite étagère près de la tête de lit semble servir de table de chambre puisqu'il y est posé une lampe de chevet et quelques livres dont un Pat Parelli (1), « Penser Cheval » (2) et la magnifique biographie « Bartabas » par Jerôme Garcin.

Je souris en reconnaissant Nott dans toute sa splendeur.

Malfoy me désigne une porte au fond de la pièce, qui s'ouvre de l'intérieur et qui donne sur la minuscule salle de bain. Lorsque nous sortons, Nott a déjà fini de découper les pizzas et les dispose dans les assiettes.

- J'peux te filer un coup de main ?

- Nan t'inquiètes, j'ai presque fini. Mais tu peux aller visiter la chambre de Draco.

- Ah mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de voir la chambre du seigneur ?

Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel en m'entraînant vers la porte de gauche.

Sa chambre me paraît déjà un peu plus grande et je découvre avec surprise un lit une place. Mes souvenirs Parkisonniens reviennent en foule et mon ventre se contracte un peu à cette pensée.

Sur le mur du fond, il a collé une immense photo de César – magnifique, galopant librement dans le pré bordant la carrière – entouré de deux poster représentant Milton et Jappeloup (4) d'un côté et Denis Marques (5) monté sur son sublime ibérique de l'autre. J'ouvre une bouche ronde de stupéfaction et Malfoy me regarde avec un air goguenard que je supporte assez mal. Piqué au vif, je lève un sourcil et commente en montrant le poster des deux champions:

- Eh ben, t'es pas pétri de modestie toi !

Nous nous sourions et je retrouve chez lui la complicité que j'ai avec Nott. Mais l'image de gauche ne me lâche pas pour autant.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la Doma Vaquera ?

Malfoy baisse la tête en souriant.

- Oh mais il y a tant de choses que tu ignore à propos de moi Potter.

J'ai très envie de répondre que je connais l'essentiel avant de revoir le visage fermé de Michael quand je l'ai croisé dans le bus hier matin.

- On va manger ?

C'est tout juste si je ne sursaute pas avant de suivre Draco dans la cuisine. Nott nous invite à nous asseoir et rempli nos verres de limonade.

- Alors il a vu ? Demande Théo à Malfoy qui sourit immédiatement en me fixant.

- T'aurais dû le voir, une vraie carpe !

Il échange un clin d'oeil complice qui m'irrite immédiatement tout en me faisant sourire.

- De quoi vous parlez encore ?

Nott et Malfoy se lance un autre regard entendu avant que Théo ne reprennent la parole.

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose mais il faut que tu me promette de ne pas me frapper.

- Je sais pas encore, parle toujours...

- Bon. Draco et moi avons parié que tu serais choqué de voir la photo de Denis Marques et nous avons gagné. Tu nous dois actuellement cinq cent dollars !

- Jamais de la vie !

Nous éclatons tous les trois de rires et commençons à manger.

- C'est un peu normal que je sois choqué non ?

- Toi et tes préjugés...

Draco feint d'être touché par mon attitude mais je peux voir une petite lueur amusée briller dans ses yeux gris.

- Bon, je vais tout te dire Potter.

- Mais je n'attends que ça.

Nott lève les yeux et je peux voir à son sourire mal contenu, à ses yeux brillants et à son air de gamin enjoué qu'il doit s'amuser follement de la situation.

- Je m'intéresse à la Doma Vaquera depuis que j'ai eu l'intention d'acquérir César c'est à dire depuis plus de cinq ans. Dans son élevage il y a avait un mec qui ne bossait qu'avec des chevaux argentins et j'ai trouvé cette pratique magnifique. Cette précision, cet accord avec ton cheval, comme si on ne formait plus qu'un.. C'est un peu comme si l'entente était complète, comme si on effaçait notre corps pour devenir un autre corps, un entité à part entière avec son cheval.. enfin.. tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mon regard croise le sien et subitement l'évidence de notre relation m'atteint comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Oui, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire Malfoy. Ces petites flammes qui illuminent ses yeux, plus profonds que jamais, dans lesquels je me jette, me noie, à corps perdu. À mon tour je revois les images de gauchos sur leurs superbes montures, de leurs figures plus magnifique et irréelles les unes que les autre et ma propre fascination me consume. Oui Malfoy, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, trop bien même. Mais il y a aussi la mélodie grave de ta voix, tes yeux à la profondeur infinie, le dessin de tes lèvres et cette passion qui vibre en nous avec la même intensité, au même moment, et ma tête qui tourne et mon ventre qui hurle.

Je hoche de la tête, les yeux exorbités, les joues empourprées, la gorge sèche. Draco détourne les yeux et sourit aux restants de sa pizza.

- De toute façon tu dois même pas me croire.

- Bien sûr que je te crois !

Mon cri leur a fait relever les yeux et Nott me fixe avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Les yeux plissés, le sourire en coin comme lorsqu'il a saisi la petite nuance d'une figure ou lorsqu'il s'amuse de la candeur de Malfoy. Je m'étrangle avec mes propres récriminations intestines en me demandant de quelle manière je vais réussir à me reprendre et éventuellement à les esquiver.

- Enfin je veux dire...

Les mots s'embrouillent dans ma tête et Malfoy me regarde avec attention et intérêt, certainement pour la première fois de sa vie. Et pour la première fois de ma propre vie je n'arrive pas à aligner trois phrases sensées sur le sujet qui me passionne le plus au monde alors que je le défendait encore avec ardeur il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais ses yeux sur moi et mon ventre qui brûle et la chaleur qui me monte à la tête..

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que.. je suis aussi capable de changer.

N'importe quoi. Je vois Théo baisser la tête et se mordre la lèvre inférieure et Malfoy me sourit simplement faisant littéralement exploser ma cage thoracique.

Il faut que je m'éloigne. Maintenant.

- Heu excuse-moi mais est-ce que je peux m'éclipser une minut..

- Les chiottes sont à gauche dans la chambre de Théo.

- Merci.

Ayant à peine remarqué la subite froideur Malfoyenne, je bondis dans la chambre de Nott, saute à pieds joint sur son lit et cours me réfugier dans les toilettes.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve lamentablement assis sur la cuvette, inconfortablement coincé entre le lavabo et le mur aux jolies catelles bleu ciel, la tête dans les mains, troublé par un Malfoy.

Je maudit celui qui fait actuellement de ma vie un enfer. Les mots se succèdent dans mon esprit en flash de plus en plus puissants.

« Cette précision, cet accord avec ton cheval, comme si on ne formait plus qu'un.. »

Son regard. « T'as perdu Potter. » Son mépris.

« Tâche d'être à la hauteur. » Ma haine.

« Il y a une cicatrice le long de laquelle.. » « Une pizza entre hommes ça te tente ? ».

Son regard.

« Petit puceau ». La douleur, physique.

Pas seulement.

« Comme si on effaçait notre corps pour devenir un autre corps. .. »

« Ferme ta gueule! »

« Comme si.. »

« Tu es un abruti, un parfait abruti. »

« Comme si on devenait un autre corps.. »

« Tu traîne avec une vermine Nott ? » « Un autre corps.. »

« Tu la ferme. Point final. »

« Un autre corps... »

« Dommage que tu sois pas de l'autre bord.. »

« Potter! Arrête-toi! »

« Draco mon prénom c'est Draco. »

« Tu ne dis rien. »

« Maintenant?

J'avance dans le noir Potter. »

« Ta gueule ! »

« J'avance à tâtons dans le noir. »

Un peu plus et les larmes me piqueraient les yeux. À tâtons dans le noir.. C'est exactement ça. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu, d'être à ce point ballotté entre deux sentiments des plus contradictoires, d'être à ce point rétamé, avachi au sol. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Je ne sais plus si cette situation à un sens, si je dois en chercher un. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, encore moins ce que je peux.

Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça à se balancer sur notre fil, à s'entrechoquer de temps en temps, quels sont les causes et les conséquences de nos actes, de cette amitié factice.

Factice, mais l'est-elle au fond ? Je n'en sais rien.

C'est le grand drame de mon quotidien depuis qu'il y est entré; je ne sais plus rien.

Je crois que c'est normal, le fait que mon esprit refuse de céder aux barrières qu'il s'est lui-même érigé durant toutes ces années. Je crois que c'est normal d'être perdu. Mais merde, ça fait un mal de chien.

Déjà dix minutes que je suis enfermé là-dedans, cinq de plus et ils vont commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions. Il faut que je sorte et que j'affronte tous ces facteurs que je ne saisit pas. Il faut que j'accepte de ne pouvoir les comprendre. Et ce sera certainement le plus dur des combats.

**o.O.O.o.O.O.o.o.o**

Nous arrivons au dessert et les rires se font de plus en plus fréquents. Je me suis ostensiblement détendu bien qu'une petite gène au niveau de la poitrine ne semble pas prête de me laisser en paix. Nott nous sers des glaces en dessert et je le remercie encore pour son chaleureux accueil lorsque Malfoy lance.

- Attends, ça ce n'est que la première partie, t'as encore rien vu..

Je sens mon coeur reprendre sa course folle.

- Comment ça ?

Malfoy pose à nouveau sur moi ce regard conspirateur qui me fait flancher.

- Mange ta glace, tu verra après.

Comme si tout était préparé d'avance, Nott enchaîne sur la préparation du futur concours tout en glissant quelques blagues sous-entendant que nous sommes les meilleurs. Je lui rappelle qu'on devrait se méfier de Goyle et Malfoy acquiesce, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- De Greg peut-être pas, mais d'Aumance rien n'est moins sûr..

Nott hoche de la tête, pensif lui aussi.

- Il a quoi de spécial ce cheval ?

Les deux se tournent à nouveau vers moi avec un air de stupéfaction absolue et je me sens subitement plus inculte que jamais. Le rouge au joue et l'envie hargneuse de leur faire avaler les plaisanteries douteuses qui ornent leur lèvres, je me redresse sur ma chaise et les fixe droit dans les yeux. Ce qui fait immédiatement naître un petit sourire amusé sur le visage de Draco. Dieu comme je le hais.

- Te fâches pas Potter enfin.. Nous sommes juste surpris qu'un cavalier de ton niveau ne connaisse pas la perle rare de McGo.

L'envie de me jeter sur lui dans l'unique but de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que ce maudit sourire quitte ses lèvres, me donne des fourmis dans les mains. Mais je me calme instantanément en voyant Nott l'imiter à l'autre bout de la table et m'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise, prenant un ai nonchalant qui énerve le blond.

- Mais enfin Draco, tu sais que je ne vis que pour les merveilleuses explications et les incroyables conseils d'un cavalier de ton niveau !

L'utilisation de son prénom couplé à mes railleries l'irrite un peu mais il conserve un petit sourire fier. Nous nous retrouvons ainsi d'égal à égal, parfois même un peu impressionnés par les efforts de l'autre et sa soudaine repartie fulgurante, s'en agaçant souvent, s'en réjouissant toujours, mais sans jamais l'avouer – évidemment - et cette sensation est bien meilleure et beaucoup plus gratifiante que la haine destructrice et maladive que je lui vouais.

C'est comme un jeu dont nous sommes seuls maîtres, un jeu que nous pouvons réinviter sans cesse, un espèce de combat perpétuel qui nous maintient au sommet, puisque devant toujours être meilleur que l'autre. Et c'est vraiment bon.

Non. C'est délicieux.

Subitement une sonnerie que je reconnais comme venant du portable de Théo se fait entendre.

- Vingt-trois heures trente Malfoy !

- Vingt-trois heures trente Nott !

Je les regarde comme s'ils étaient définitivement bon pour l'asile et Théo enfile prestement ses chaussures pendant que Malfoy récupère nos vestes et me jette la mienne à la figure.

- Acrroche ta ceinture Potter, c'est maintenant que les choses intéressantes commencent.

**O.o.o.O.O.o.**

Ils avancent à grandes foulées, arborant le même air excité et je manque pour la troisième fois de m'étaler sur Malfoy parce que je n'ai pas vu la branche en travers du chemin. Il faut dire qu'il fait nuit noire, que les verres de mes lunettes sont sales et que la taille de géant de Malfoy qui galope devant moi me fait de l'ombre, comme si le reste ne suffisait pas.

- Met la deuxième Potter, on va être en retard.

- Harry, mon prénom c'est Harry.

Il s'arrête une seconde et me fixe avec cet air à la fois légèrement irrité et heureux de constater que je suis toujours à la hauteur. Juste le temps pour moi de les rattraper et de prendre même un petit peu d'avance, que je suis certain de reperdre lorsqu'il se sera mis en marche.

Nott continue à tracer sa route dans le silence le plus complet avec une habileté hallucinante. Personnellement j'arrive à peine à distinguer le bout de mes chaussures mais il se déplace avec l'aisance qu'il aurait en plein jour. Petit à petit je reconnais la barrière blanche du paddock et nous nous rapprochons de la carrière.

- Si vous voulez me faire monter à cheval maintenant vous pouvez toujours aller vous recoucher !

- Pas toi abruti !

Nott s'arrête brusquement et scrute un instant les environs avant de nous chuchoter avec frénésie:

- Il est là, il est là !

Draco m'attrape par la manche et me tire vers lui. Je me prends la barrière en plein ventre mais sa main ne lâche pas mon bras.

- Regarde et apprends.

Je scrute à mon tour la carrière vide et n'y vois rien. Il faut dire que je suis aussi vraiment obnubilé par la chaleur qui se répand de sa main à mon bras glacé et qui me donne des frissons. Mais lui ne semble pas le remarquer, le visage tourné vers la carrière et les traits figé, avec la même expression d'extase que lorsqu'il me parlait de Doma Vaquera.

Je me tourne à nouveau, essayant de me concentrer. Au départ je ne vois absolument rien, qu'une rangée d'arbres entourant la barrière blanche que je distingue à peine. Je suis sur le point de renoncer lorsqu'une petite volute grise attire mon attention.

Une petit volute grise qui se déplace. Petit à petit ma vision se fait plus claire et une étrange silhouette se découpe dans le noir avant de se découvrir sous mes yeux ébahis comme un couple cheval-cavalier.

L'animal se déplace presque sans bruit avec une grâce et une élégance qui me coupe le souffle. J'en oublierai presque la main de Malfoy qui se serre encore autour de mon bras nu.

C'est certainement le plus beau cheval que je n'ai jamais vu et j'arrive enfin à discerner plus distinctement sa robe gris pommelé, sa croupe puissante, ses jambes fines, son large poitrail et son encolure arrondie. Ses petites oreilles remuent sans cesse, perdues dans une crinière abondante, couleur cendre, comme dessinée au crayon noir, qui ondule dans la légère brise. Ses naseaux dilatés, plus plus foncés sur les contours et ses yeux brillants derrière le toupet presque noir.

Son cavalier légèrement courbé, une main en équilibre près du ventre, l'autre tenant les rênes juste tendues contre l'encolure puissante, semble lui parler, danser avec lui.

Ils enchaînent deux huit au petit galop avant de prendre la diagonale et de se mettre au passage, puis il l'arrête, le relance, le fait reculer de quelques pas et reprend ce petit galop mesuré qui ressemble à un envol, subtil et magnifique.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchent je sens Malfoy se baisser rapidement, m'entraînant avec lui et nous restons là, accroupis tous les trois, silencieux, éblouis comme jamais.

Le cheval nous rase sans un écart, pas un tressaillement ne traverse son corps, à la peau fine comme du papier, mais imposant comme s'il était sculpté dans du marbre. En relevant un instant les yeux il me semble reconnaître le visage de son cavalier et je sens le regard de Draco fixé sur ma joue qui doit prendre une jolie couleur carmin. Lorsque l'évidence me frappe de plein fouet.

- Mais c'est.. mais c'est Snape !

J'entends Nott étouffer un petit rire et me tourne vers Malfoy qui me fixe droit dans les yeux.

À nouveau je pose mon regard sur le couple fantastique qui évolue dans le noir le plus complet, comme s'il venait d'un monde féérique où le cheval et l'homme ne feraient plus qu'un et l'image se grave dans mon esprit, réveillant des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps.

- Mais nom de dieu c'est .. c'est !

Malfoy me coupe et énonce d'un ton posé.

- Oui. C'est bien Severus Snape, plus connu sous le pseudonyme d'Howard Bergmann-Prince. Et oui, tu as bien sous les yeux Azul de Luz, l'unique, le merveilleux, l'incroyable et le superbe Prince de Sang-Mélé.

Nott éclate d'un petit rire euphorique et mon visage perds instantanément toutes ses couleurs. Azul de Luz, le cheval de mon enfance, de ma vie, ce cheval de rêve. Howard et Azul, mon couple phare. Mon coeur bat beaucoup trop vite et ma tête tourne, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes lorsque la poigne chaude et la voix de Malfoy me ramènent à la vie.

- Hey, ne nous quitte pas en si bon chemin Potter !

Mes yeux s'ancrent dans les siens et j'ai l'envie insensée de me jeter dans ses bras, dans l'embrasser, de le remercier, de lui offrir tout ce que je possède. J'ai l'envie folle et incommensurable de me blottir contre lui et de disparaître dans sa chaleur, dans le nuages de bonheur qui me transporte.

Il me sourit et quelque chose cède en moi. Probablement mes dernière barrières.

- Merci.

Sans perdre ce sourire simple et bouleversant, il tourne à nouveau les yeux vers la carrière. Mais sa main n'a pas quitté mon poignet.

Et à cet instant précis, une certitude me saisit tout entier. Je pourrais mourir, juste maintenant.

**O.o.o.o.O.o.o.O**

- Depuis combien de temps vous savez ça ? Depuis combien de temps vous venez là? Je veux dire c'est de la folie pure !

- Calme-toi ! Me lance Malfoy avec un grand rire.

- On se met au chaud, je vous fait un thé et Draco va se remettre à la narration avec un plaisir non feint.

Ce dernier donne un petit coup derrière la tête de Nott qui ricane. Je suis encore tout emballé et je manque à nouveau de me casser la figure une bonne douzaine de fois alors que mes deux compères s'esclaffent comme des baleines. Nous arrivons complètement hilare dans la chambre de Théo et je m'assied avec difficulté, à moitié plié en deux par mon fou-rire, encore sous le choc du spectacle auquel je vient d'assister. Draco n'est pas dans un meilleur état et s'y reprends à deux fois avant de pouvoir s'asseoir pendant que Nott met l'eau à chauffer et atteint sa chaise avec tout autant de difficulté. Nous nous calmons peu à peu avant que Draco ne lance un « Alors ? » très sérieux qui me fait repartir en éclats de rire incontrôlables.

- Alors... vous êtes de sales petits enfoirés.

Et Nott de glousser frénétiquement.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous aime Potter !

- C'est pas faux.

Nous en avons presque les larmes aux yeux lorsque Draco recommence à parler sur un ton à peu près posé.

- La première fois que j'ai vu ce cheval dans les écuries je me suis dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il n'est pas resté longtemps, quelques heures peut-être..

- Mais je croyais qu'il était toujours aux écuries de Durmstrang !

- Eh bien comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce n'est plus le cas depuis un moment.

Je recherche dans mes lointains souvenirs la date à laquelle mon journal fétiche « Elégance & Dressage » avait annoncé l'abandon définitif d'Howard Prince et la mise à la retraite anticipée de son étalon. L'article précisait que le cheval ne serait pas vendu mais destiné à la reproduction et mis en pâturage dans les magnifiques écuries de Durmstrang, occupées par les autres montures de l'équipe dont Howard Bergmann-Prince était le cavalier le plus méritant.

- Mais comment Nott et moi avons pu le louper ? On vit ici !

- Comme je t'ai dit, il n'est pas resté longtemps ! Je suis venu monter un matin tôt, il devait être cinq heure.

- Vous êtes un grand malade Draco Malfoy..

- Moque-toi mais je t'assure que c'est beaucoup mieux pour ton cheval lorsqu'on a des canicules comme celles de ces derniers étés !

Nott recommença à rire devant l'expression de notre puérilité et finit par se lever, titubant, en nous expliquant que faire le thé et sortir les biscuits l'aideront probablement à se calmer.

- Bon, je disais, je montais dans la carrière lorsque j'ai distingué un van dans la cour qui ne portait pas le marque de Poudlard. Et soudain j'ai vu ce magnifique animal en sortir. J'ai carrément arrêté César au milieu de la carrière, ce qu'il a moyennement apprécié, mais enfin passons...

Le rire aiguë de Nott me fait sursauter et il murmure un « désolé » à peine audible tout en se cachant derrière la porte du placard, me faisant glousser à nouveau.

- Et là, je vois Snape s'approcher et prendre la longe du cheval, le caresser, lui parler. Je me suis dit qu'il avait fait une nouvelle acquisition et j'ai immédiatement sauté de mon cheval pour aller voir.

Nott se plie en deux au-dessus de l'évier m'entraînant dans son fou-rire. Malfoy ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre et continue en pouffant.

- Bon, je descend, je traîne comme je peux mon cheval réticent jusqu'aux écuries, je me cache dans un coin ce qui est assez compliqué vu la taille de ma monture, je l'engueule un peu parce qu'il gigote et essaye de me mordre le cul et lorsque je passe enfin la tête derrière le manège pour apercevoir la cour, plus de van, plus de Snape et surtout, plus de cheval !

Nott dispose nos tasses fumantes et pose une boite de biscuits au milieu de la table avant de s'asseoir entre Malfoy et moi.

- Je contourne donc le manège pour arriver à la cour par l'autre côté et qui me passe devant, rasant les naseaux de César ?

- Nom de dieu.

- Comme tu dis.

Malfoy reprend cet air rêveur que j'apprécie tant alors que Nott lance d'un ton railleur tout en trempant un biscuit dans son thé :

- Et qui a faillit mordre le cul du célèbre Azul de Luz ?

Je ne peut retenir un grand éclat de rire qui me déloge presque de ma chaise.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout Potter. Le nez de mon merveilleux cheval à frôlé la plus grande honte de toute ma vie !

Je vois parfaitement la scène et peine à me récupérer. Ce qui est également le cas de Nott. Malfoy ne peut s'empêcher de rire aussi mais réussit quand même à parler.

- Je crois que je me suis jeté sur lui et que ça l'a tellement surpris qu'il n'a rien osé faire. Juste le temps de laisser passer Azul et de le voir disparaître à l'orée du bois.

À nouveau la jalousie me submerge mais la stupéfaction prends le dessus.

- Comment tu l'as reconnu ?

- Tu va te moquer.

Je lèves les mains en signe de paix invitant Malfoy aux confidences.

- À leurs démarches.

Le clin d'œil complice qu'il m'envoie me fait penser à l'insulte muette que j'ai formulé à son égard il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Ils ont la même élégance à pied. C'est la première chose qui m'avait frappé lorsque j'ai commencé à les suivre, je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans. Je trouvais qu'ils avaient la même façon d'évoluer, cette espèce de foulée aérienne. Je ne les aurait jamais reconnu autrement.

S'il savait qu'il avait la même élégance que César.. Mais il doit être loin de s'en douter vu la fascination avec laquelle il parle d'Azul.

- Et comment vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il s'entraînaient la nuit?

- Il le faisait déjà avant, avec son premier. Vertigo tu te rappelles ?

Comme l'oublier. Ce magnifique pur-race espagnole que tout le monde convoitait que que Snape avait finit par acheter après une bonne semaine de réflexion.

- Mais.. depuis quand a-t-il reprit son cheval ?

- Deux ans, jour pour jour.

Deux ans.. Depuis deux ans Malfoy affine sa technique en dressage et Nott fait des progrès fulgurants. La preuve qu'il y a une explication à tout.

- Mais.. C'est de la triche !

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit subitement et ses traits se tendent.

- Comment ça Potter ?

J'aperçois Nott qui relève brusquement la tête, en signe d'alerte mais avant de capter son petit signe de désapprobation, les mots ont franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

- Je veux dire, c'est comme des cours privé, à l'insu de Snape ! Les progrès que j'ai fait, je les ai fait tout seul moi!

En un éclair il est debout face à moi et sa fureur me donne des frissons d'appréhension. J'avais oublié la crainte qu'il pouvait m'inspirer.

- Eh bien je suis ravi que tu sois un tel prodige Potter et plus ravi encore que tu n'ai pas perdu ta foutue arrogance et que tu montre à nouveau ton vrai visage ! Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il entre dans la chambre de Nott et claque la porte faisant trembler la table.

Je suis abasourdi. Théo me regarde en secouant la tête.

- Désolé Harry..

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il pousse un long soupir.

- Tu l'as horriblement vexé.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Il se rapproche de moi et baisse le ton.

- Draco t'as fait partager son plus grand secret ce soir. Un truc dont il est vraiment fier, il pensait t'impressionner. C'est sa seule façon de vraiment rentrer en contact avec les gens, il essaye de briller pour se faire accepter.. C'est comme un rite d'initiation dans le mauvais sens, toi tu as dû croire qu'on te mettait dans la confidence pour te prouver qu'on t'acceptait mais pour Draco c'est le contraire!

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien lui cherchait simplement à te montrer qu'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes.. Et toi tu l'as critiqué.

- Merde.

Théo me regarde avec complicité.

- Il faut que tu pense cheval Harry. Y aller pas à pas. Lui montrer qu'il fait bien et juste, qu'il peut se lâcher, qu'il n'a pas besoins d'être sans cesse meilleur pour avoir ton amitié, comme son éducation le lui a appris. C'est la seule façon d'obtenir sa confiance.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la porte molestée et ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Théo me devance déjà.

- Oui, va lui parler. Je vous refait du thé en attendant.

- Merci mec.

- De rien. Je me trouve vraiment trop bon des fois !

Nous éclatons d'un petit rire discret et j'espère de tout mon coeur que le blond ne l'a pas entendu.

Lorsque j'arrive derrière la porte j'hésite une seconde. Et s'il me repoussait ?

Je finis par me décider et m'avance brusquement alors que de l'autre côté il ouvre la porte d'un geste démesuré. Je me retrouve propulsé à ses pieds. En essayant de me relever je referme la porte dans mon dos et il me tends la main pour m'aider. Nos regards se croisent.

Nous sommes coincés dans cet espace ridiculement étroit, ma main dans la sienne, ses yeux dans les miens, la porte fermée sur notre silence. Et j'ai ardemment envie de lui.

Je me souviens de la façon dont Cho m'a coincé dans le box vide de sa jument. La façon dont elle a doucement pressé son corps contre le mien sans me lâcher les yeux, sa main sur mon torse, pendant que l'autre me bloquait les poignets.

Je me rappelle du désir qui est monté en moi à une vitesse infernale. Ce même désir qui me possède maintenant.

Il faut que je parle ou je vais me jeter sur lui.

- Je.. je suis désolé je ne voulais pas.

- Non.. Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Vraiment. J'ai réagi au quart de tour.. et je n'aurais pas dû. Je crois que notre nouvelle relation va m'apprendre à me maîtriser un peu.

Il est secoué par un rire nerveux et se passe la main dans les cheveux en me fixant. Je le trouve plus désirable que jamais.

Et j'espère vraiment que cette nouvelle relation va m'apprendre à **me** maîtriser.

- Je m'excuse aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, c'est complètement faux et je ne le pensais pas. Je crois que vous êtes simplement plus intelligents que moi.. je crois que je suis peut-être un peu jaloux..

Je me redresse lentement et me rends compte que nous sommes presque coincés l'un contre l'autre, dans l'impossibilité totale d'ouvrir la porte.

- Comment .. comment on va sortir de là ?

- C'est une excellente question Potter.

Notre rire me calme un peu. J'essaye de me dégager mais ne fait que me rapprocher de lui. Ma respiration est erratique, mes mouvements maladroits.. C'est un cauchemar.

- Attends, essaye de monter sur la cuvette, je vais peut-être pouvoir..

Je m'exécute immédiatement essayant d'oublier le fait que je doive carrément me frotter contre lui pour pouvoir atteindre la cuvette. Une fois dessus, il parvient à ouvrir la porte et nous sortons tous les deux, riant bêtement, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, le souffle court. L'image me tue littéralement et c'est avec plaisir que je retrouve Nott et ses sarcasmes ainsi qu'une tasse de thé qui me brûle la langue et les doigts.

La soirée se finit magnifiquement - ou plutôt horriblement – bien. Je découvre en eux deux personnes brillantes, intéressantes et pleines d'humour avec qui je peux avoir des échanges que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione.

Hermione et Ron étaient mon équilibre.

Elle et nos longs débats intenses sur divers sujets,hétéroclites, elle et sa psychologie, sa confiance, elle et son côté passionné.

Lui et nos fou-rires démesurés, nos railleries, notre complicité, notre solidarité à toute épreuve.

Nott et Malfoy réunissent les deux.

En sortant de la chambre, je remercie encore Nott pour cette merveilleuse soirée et il me fait promettre que ce n'est que la première d'une longue lignée. Il nous baptise même le trio de feu, en comparaison au trio d'or que je forme avec mes deux meilleurs amis et je sens mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine.. Il va encore falloir que je gère le fait d'être devenu si proche d'eux, probablement au détriment de ma relation avec Ron et Hermy...

Malfoy m'accompagne dans le couloir.

- Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.. enfin je suppose que Théo t'as expliqué comment je fonctionne.

- Un peu.. Ouais je sais c'est de la triche !

Il éclate de rire et la pensée ridicule que je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais me passer de ce rire me traverse furtivement l'esprit. Si furtivement..

- Il est vraiment génial ce mec.

- J'avoue, j'avoue. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon meilleur pote.

Nous nous sourions et il attrape brusquement ma main. Puis en me fixant intensément, il pose l'autre son mon épaule et j'ai envie de m'écrouler. Ce devrait être une poignée de main normale mais j'ai l'étrange impression que ça signifie beaucoup plus.

- Merci Potter.

- De quoi ?

Il resserre sa prise sur mon épaule et la brûlure me mange le corps tout entier.

- Merci de me laisser une chance.. une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas ce que tu pense. Une chance de rédemption.

Ces mots dans sa bouche font comme de petits coups dévastateurs dans ma poitrine. Je puise je ne sais où la force de répondre.

- Mais merci à toi Malfoy. Merci de me laisser l'opportunité de te connaître, te connaître vraiment. Merci de me laisser la chance d'oublier mes préjugé. Merci de me permettre d'évoluer.

Il me sourit de ce sourire impossible qui me tue et me rends vivant à la fois. Il est proche, trop proche et je me sens si bien, trop bien. J'ai envie de l'attirer brusquement contre moi, de faire ce geste impulsif et idiot, avec la même force qu'il a utilisé lorsqu'il a pris ma main. Un geste stupide qui ne voudrait rien dire et qu'on pourrait oublier. Un geste comme notre secret.

Ce secret qui me hante.

Mais je le sens s'éloigner, lentement, bien trop lentement et j'ai envie de hurler malgré moi.

- À bientôt Harry !

- À bientôt.

Qu'est-ce que fout mon prénom dans sa bouche ? Et surtout, pourquoi me revient-il en écho avec une telle intensité, pourquoi ai-je la ridicule impression que c'est la première fois qu'on le prononce et qu'on ne prononcera plus jamais aussi bien?

Pourquoi ai-je les larmes aux yeux ?

Le moment est rompu, brisé, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me dire que cette soirée n'est qu'un pure fantasme et qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Je dois faire le chemin inverse dans le couloir abandonné, retrouver ma chambre, ma solitude, mon désir paradoxal, mes pensées furtives, futiles. Je dois retrouver ma vie et essayer de ranger cette relation nouvelle à l'intérieur du grand bordel qui m'habite. Je dois faire avec.

Et en ce soir de juin, alors que je rentre dans ma chambre l'esprit encore lointain, les yeux encore brillants rien ne me paraît plus difficile.

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

**1) Célèbre chuchoteur. Pour plus d'infos : .org/wiki/Pat_Parelli**

**2) Par Henry Blake**

**3) Oui je fais ma ptite pub ^^**

**4) Deux magnifiques chevaux, grands noms du CSO, aussi merveilleux que différents ^^**

**5) Champion d'Europe de Doma Vaquera : .com/watch?v=nk_n1yQlmT0**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Bientôt deux ans (même plus) que j'ai arrêté cette fic. Et puis du jour au lendemain je décide de la reprendre, écris des pages et des pages.

Peut-être que c'est parce que ma jument progresse, que je peux enfin la monter, qu'on s'éclate, que l'odeur de ses crins me jette dans un hors-monde aux saveurs d'Apothéose. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que les chevaux de cette fic me manquaient.

Mais non. Avant tout, par-dessous tout, c'est grâce à ceux qui ont lu cette fic, l'ont aimé, ont demandé une suite que je m'y suis remise. Parce que vous êtes les lecteurs les plus incroyablement géniaux qui existent, je ne me laisserai jamais de le répéter, parce que ce site et sa population en vaut la peine, parce que j'aime écrire pour moi mais j'aime aussi écrire pour vous. J'aime ce partage, cette intimité, ce lien indicible qui nous unit tous et nous tient « étroitement liés et ceints » comme dirait Whitman.

Alors frappez-moi virtuellement, insultez-moi, je le mérite, lapidez-moi que je me repente de mon silence et de toutes ces reviews en suspend (je m'en veux vous pouvez pas savoir). Parce que je vous aime.

Voilà c'est dit.

Je vous aime et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Cette suite de deux chapitres (pour commencer – d'ailleurs je vais arrêter de promettre des chapitres dont je n'ai écrit que la structure mais nous dirons que je compte ardemment continuer cette fic) est dédiée à

Lud' parce que tout lui reviendra toujours.

et à NeoMirage parce que, du peu que je connais d'elle, c'est une fille juste extraordinaire.

Merci de me suivre encore toujours et malgré tout. Le ciel devrait vous baiser les pieds, sérieusement.

Bonne lecture,

Votre dévouée MFM

Ps: toutes mes excuses pour les fautes, je ne serai pas contre un ou une bêta s'il y a des intéréssé-e-s ^^

**Corps à Corps **

**Chapitre 10**

_Il se tient là, juste devant moi, soufflant comme un taureau, son corps immense courbé au-dessus du mien. Il me jauge avec ses yeux prédateur, du haut de ses deux mètres. _

_Je le hais._

_Il bloque mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, me provoque en murmures sifflants. Ses insultes m'atteignent comme des lames, mes oreilles bourdonnent et les mots se répercutent contre les parois sensibles de mon crâne. _

_« Alors Potter, on veut jouer dans la cour des grands ? »_

_Derrière lui, j'aperçois Azul qui se cabre sous le corps de Snape dans un bout de carrière. J'aimerai le prévenir, lui dire de se méfier mais une question plus importante me taraude : où est Théo ?_

_« Alors Potter ? Sale petite tapette. »_

_Je l'esquive, je crois qu'il essaye de me frapper à nouveau. _

_Les murs se transforment et en en battement de cil, c'est le collège. _

_Ron et Hermione discutent dans un coin. Ils ne voient rien. Personne ne voit rien. Je suis seul avec Malfoy. _

_« Petite tapette! Sale petite tapette! »_

_Sa voix résonne et s'amplifie dans le couloir bondé, me revient en écho, distordu, monstrueux. Les gens se poussent et laissent apparaître Nott qui porte un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits. Les portes fondent. Les gens s'évaporent et Nott disparaît lui aussi laissant place à Ron qui me regarde, méprisant, puis se jette à travers un carreau._

_« Sale petite tapette! »_

_Draco me pousse brutalement contre le casier et une douleur me vrille le bas du dos. Lorsque que je me retourne, la plaque aux grandes lettres dorées semble exploser et les éclats atteindre mon visage._

_VOL DE MORT._

_Il me pousse à nouveau. _

_Cette fois, nous sommes bien dans les écuries. La paille crisse sous mes pieds et l'écriteau s'enfonce dans mon dos, faisant bouillir mon corps de douleur. J'entends la voix de Nott, au fond de ma tête. _

_« Arrête putain Draco! »_

_Mais Malfoy n'entend pas. Nott n'est pas là de toute façon et les iris de Malfoy sont ancrés aux miens. Ils ont cette teinte bleu turquoise et ce cercle plus foncé autour, presque noir, mais bon dieu, où est Nott ?_

_Dans mon dos, l'étalon frise l'hystérie, se cabre, ses sabots tombent contre la paroi en averse, faisant trembler le bois. Malfoy me colle à la porte et je sens les angles à vif de l'écriteau me percer la peau. Mais ça ne me fait pas mal._

_Au contraire, de longues vagues de plaisir me submergent tant et si bien que je ne sens plus mes jambes. Les lettres d'or s'inscrivent sur ma chute de reins, et je ferme les yeux tellement c'est bon._

_VOL DE MORT_

_« Sale pédale. Dis-moi que tu n'es qu'une petite pédale Potter. »_

_Ses yeux dans les miens. Ses ongles dans mes paumes._

_« Dis le moi. Dis le moi Potter. »_

_Je m'entends murmurer un « non » à peine audible. Il s'approche encore se frotte contre moi, je peux sentir son parfum sur le col de son t-shit immaculé. _

_« Tu n'es qu'une petite tapette. »_

_Il est beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de moi. Derrière nous je sais que le cheval défonce la porte du box, qu'il va bientôt la réduire en miettes, nous tuer tous les deux, mais Malfoy se presse encore contre moi et le plaisir se fait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus précis. _

_Sa bouche est à quelques millimètres de la mienne._

_Azul saute la barrière de la carrière. Il n'a ni selle, ni cavalier. Il est libre. _

_Un orage éclate. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes dehors ou dedans. Le toit de l'écurie se courbe et se soulève puis retombe avec fracas. Je me dis que nous sommes probablement dedans. Derrière moi, le cheval noir pousse un hennissement proche du hurlement puis éclate d'un rire terrifiant._

_« Fais ce que tu as envie de faire Potter. »_

_Sale pédale, je suis une sale pédale. Vol de Mort brise la porte en morceaux. Un éclair. Je ne suis qu'une sale pédale._

_« Fais-le Harry. »_

_Sa main sur ma cuisse, juste sur ma cicatrice qui me lance horriblement. Mais cette douleur, c'est tellement bon._

_« Fais-le. Maintenant. »_

_Je me penche brusquement et ses lèvres heurtent brutalement les miennes. Je gémis lorsque nos langues se touchent enfin nous scellant définitivement l'un à l'autre, un éclair me traverse sous entier, me secoue de plaisir. Le bas de mon dos est déchiré par un coup violent, tous mes membres se contractent, mon ventre hurle, je vais venir, je vais, je vais …._

Je me réveille, tremblant et en sueur, ne sachant plus où je suis ni qui je suis.

Les draps me font mal à la peau, frottent mes bras recouverts de chair de poule. Lorsque je réalise que je suis dans mon lit et que personne ne m'a vu, que je ne suis pas mort tué par le plaisir ou par ce cheval cinglé, mon entrejambe se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

J'avise la couverture, déformée par une bosse et songe avec regret qu'une douche froide ne sera pas suffisante cette fois.

Je suis si proche que je dois me finir tout seul, sans d'autres options que de me rejouer la scène, laissant un Malfoy imaginaire me susurrer « sale tapette » à l'oreille, alors que je viens en longs spasmes libérateurs.

Un état semi-comateux me laisse cloué au matelas pendant dix bonnes minutes. La honte le remplace.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de rêve ?

Me levant prestement, je cours me réfugier dans la douche et laisse de longs jets brûlants nettoyer mon corps poisseux. Il va encore falloir que je lave les draps .

Cette nuit me revient en bribes et je réalise petit à petit que ce n'est pas mon premier rêve du genre. Que c'est plutôt le troisième voire le quatrième. Et que ce n'est pas la première fois que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'en chialerais de frustration. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur mon propre corps, mon propre plaisir mes propres émotions. Mes rêves sont devenus de plus en plus étranges, pour aboutir à ça, cet espèce de délire érotico-infecte, positivement ridicule. Et l'idée d'embrasser Malfoy ne me dégoûte même plus.

Moi je me dégoûte.

Je sors de la douche, m'enroule dans une serviette et peine à me regarder dans le miroir. Mes cheveux trempés dégoulinent sur mon visage blafard et des cernes légèrement violacée font deux poches sous mes yeux. Mes lèvres sont encore et gonflées, j'ai dû les mordre pour ne pas crier.

Je suis immonde.

Une fois les lentilles en place je file dans la chambre, le coeur entre les dents, les larmes au bord des cils, mais refuse à me laisser aller.

Et si après tout ce n'était rien, rien qu'un rêve idiot de plus ? J'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à en faire, que je ne devrais probablement pas me laisser déstabiliser à ce point.

Exactement comme hier. Hier n'était rien, rien qu'une soirée idiote avec deux merveilleux idiot, et mon désir n'était rien de plus que l'expression dérangeante de mes hormones tourmentées. Après tout, je pourrais presque me réclamer célibataire endurci depuis le temps que je n'ai pas touché une fille. Ce ne sont que mes hormones, juste mes hormones.

Oui mais Malfoy est un mec. Oui mais hier soir lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul dans cette même chambre, véritablement seul, je me suis senti subitement détruit, détruit comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant, même lorsque Ginny m'a quitté pour Dean, même lorsque Cho s'est officiellement mise en couple avec Cédric. Ces blessures là n'étaient que des blessures d'orgueil, celle de mon petit ego bafoué, humilié.

Mais hier soir... Lorsque je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, lorsque je me rejouais chaque dialogue de cette soirée, je me sentais juste impuissant, impuissant et profondément malheureux.

Des nuits sans sommeil il y en a eu d'autres, pires ou meilleures je ne sais plus trop. Il y en aura encore probablement. Maintenant il faut juste se résoudre à se lever avancer .

Je défait les couvertures en espérant simplement que retourner au manège me soulagera un peu.

Malgré ma peine c'est avec délice que je retrouve les petits rituels du matin qui me mettaient du baume au coeur même lors des premiers temps à l'écurie, juste après la séparation de mes parents.

Attraper le jodhpur et l'enfiler en savourant le tissu encore rêche et serré racler ma peau. Enfiler mon t-shirt neuf puis aller choisir les chaussettes à carreaux que j'assortirai probablement au t-shirt comme à mon habitude. Prendre la peine de bien les dérouler, une jambe puis l'autre, de masser mes mollets endoloris comme je masserai les paturons de Galva avant de partir. Sortir sur la terrasse.

Le petit air frais achève de sécher les mèches qui me tombent devant les yeux et me caressent la nuque. Je respire à plein poumons l'odeur de rosée et d'herbe humide bénissant le ciel de pouvoir habiter en pleine nature. * Un fois les bottines enfilée, j'amène doucement la chaise vers moi en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis décroche les mini-chaps qui étaient pendus à la porte. À nouveau je les place au centre de mes chaussures avec une précision et un perfectionnisme qu'on pourrait dire inutile, mais glisser dans les rails de l'habitude m'apaise. Je remonte la fermeture éclair de l'un puis de l'autre, serre les scratchs m'y reprenant à deux fois pour être bien sûr qu'ils ne se décrocheront pas. Mes mains caressent le cuir me rappelant le prix qu'ils ont coûtés et le doux chuintement me murmure que cela en valait la peine. Je pense à la bride de Galva qu'il faudra que je graisse, tout comme les étrivières puis divague, regarde le petit jour se dissiper, mêlant la cime des arbres aux pastels striés de blanc.

« Le toit du monde ». Je souris.

Celui-là au moins n'est pas près d'exploser.

En rentrant je jette un oeil aux récompenses qui trônent sur la commode, aux photos de Galva poinçonnée dans un cadre, des premières aux plus récentes. Ma préférée est au milieu, celle que Ron a prise lors d'une de nos premières balades rênes longues, magique, le jour où j'ai promis à mon cheval qu'on s'en sortirai ensemble. Le petit bout de bride cassée que j'ai toujours gardé est posé en dessous et j'y passe une main distraite.

Nous nous en sommes bel et bien sortis lui et moi, ensemble. Il n'y aura que lui qui pourra me faire oublier l'écriteau brisé et l'orage.

Le bout de cuir finit dans une poche de ma veste avec les gants bleus, cadeau d'Hermione, et son contact au creux de ma paume accompagne ma traversée des couloirs ainsi que mes premiers pas en direction de l'écurie.

- Potter bouge ton cul bordel !

Cette classe, cette finesse, cette légèreté dans l'usage du terme « bordel » voilà exactement la manière dont je souhaitais secrètement être reçu.

C'est Nott qui m'a secoué le premier en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

- Le manège est réservé aux premier groupe entier à être sur la piste et il n'y a encore personne à part Hermione qui tresse les crins de sa jument, grouille-toi !

Un fou-rire en imaginant Hermione s'occuper de Djerba et une grande claque sur les fesses de la part de mon cher Théo : c'est ainsi que le grand bal des vociférations a débuté. Même pas le temps d'arriver tranquille dans le box de Galva pour lui raconter mes malheurs en l'étrillant lentement.

- Potter mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu dors ou quoi ?

Il va me tuer ce foutu stressé. Je le vois à l'envers, penché en avant, occupé à curer les pieds pleins de saletés du champion. À croire que le pré n'est plus un endroit sain pour le laisser s'ébrouer.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy, tu ne vois pas que je me dépêche ?

Il à l'air de voir parfaitement bien, appuyé ainsi contre la porte du box, les bras croisés, l'air franchement amusé.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que me regarder ?

Un sourcil levé il éclate de rire avant de repartir dans le couloir. Galvano essaye de récupérer son pied en tirant dans mes mains.

- Tu vas pas commencer toi aussi hein !

Dans l'autre stalle j'entends celui que j'imagine être Pizarro se prendre une monstre claque.

- C'est une sangle gros abruti, juste une sangle ! Elle ne va pas te manger et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas une raison pour me manger moi !

J'étouffe un petit rire discret qui ne fait que s'amplifier au ton suraigu de l'énervement Théodorien.

- Harry je t'entends tu sais !

- D'ailleurs tu es très mal placé pour rire Potter.

Ayant enfin commencé à brider, je sursaute laissant Galva recracher mollement son mors. Il regarde Malfoy avec un air blasé et je songe que nous pensons probablement tout deux la même chose, mon cheval et moi.

- Encore là Malfoy ?

- J'ai la forte impression que si je ne viens pas vérifier l'avancée de ta situation, on y sera encore l'an prochain.

- Tu te trompes, il ne me reste que la bride et les protections et je suis prêt.

Enfin, si Galvano consent à reprendre son mors. Malfoy éclate encore une fois de rire – ce qui commence à sacrément m'énerver – et repart en lançant une pique bien sentie à Théo au passage. Ce dernier lui hurle de se taire et en jetant un oeil dans le couloir je peux voir un petit poing brandi en dehors du box de Pizarro, menaçant un Draco littéralement hilare.

Le souffle brûlant de mon cheval qui réchauffe mes omoplates me rappelle à mes propres devoirs. Une fois selle et bride en place et correctement attachés, je finis de mettre les protections (1) sur ses antérieurs et me retourne pour attraper ma bombe. C'est une main pâle qui me la tend.

- Encore toi ?

- Je viens admirer le « champion » une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne se prenne une raclée.

- Raclée toi-même. Où en est Théo ?

Une voix visiblement irritée nous parviens depuis le box de Zarro.

- J'ai presque fini Malfoy !

Draco ricane en mimant un bridage difficile.

- On se retrouve dans le manège dans trois minutes ?

Je lui adresse un sourire de vainqueur.

- Pas de soucis pour moi !

Mais il est très difficile pour ne pas dire franchement impossible de lui faire perdre cet air mystérieusement délecté.

- À toute suite Potter ! me lance-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Mon Dieu qu'il m'énerve. En passant devant le box de Nott, je sors le plus silencieusement du monde sa bombe et ses gants de son sac pour les placer bien en évidence accrochés au verrou de la porte. Puis j'entraîne mon cheval vers la porte du manège.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je constate avec stupéfaction que je suis seul sur la piste. Malfoy n'avait-il pas répété au minimum cinq cent fois qu'il était prêt ?

Galvano pousse un long soupir et je le ressangle avec précaution avant de descendre les étriers. Une fois en selle je savoure cet instant où mon corps se fond avec le sien pour ne devenir qu'une seule entité à quatre jambes. Ses premières foulées me redonnent souffle et sourire.

Ce n'est qu'après notre deuxième tour de piste que Malfoy entre enfin. Je ne me gêne pas pour le chambrer.

- Alors Malfoy, on a eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin ?

Étrangement il ne me lance pas son regard noir, ni ne m'assaille de piques acerbes. Il se contente de me sourire en grimpant à son tour sur le dos du monstre. César est encore plus effrayant ainsi à l'arrêt, droit comme un i au centre du manège.

- J'avais encore deux trois petites choses à régler.

- Ouais. Moi je dis seulement que si tu n'avais pas passé autant de temps à « vérifier l'avancée de ma situation » dans mon box on en serait pas là...

En quelques minutes les longues jambes athlétiques de César l'ont porté à ma hauteur. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux en retenant quelques peu les rênes de son cheval qui courbe son encolure en grognant.

- Tu sais pourtant à quel point j'aime passer du temps dans ton box enfin...

Notre échange dure quelque secondes, juste le temps pour Galva de réaliser qu'un concurrent renifle à sa gauche et le temps pour Nott de pénétrer avec fracas dans l'enceinte du manège.

- Zarro, s'il te plaît avance ...

Mais Zarro n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être follement épris pas cette idée. Bien au contraire, il s'arrête plusieurs fois, tirant Nott vers l'arrière.

- Aucune autorité. s'extasie Malfoy dont le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Toi tu la fermes. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait pincer le cul en curant.

Enfin, je retrouve les sourcils froncés et les prunelles sombre mais le sourire dément ce léger passage à vide dans l'humeur de Draco.

- Dépêche Nott, sait-on jamais, la clique Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pourrait débarquer.

En quelques secondes Nott est en selle et pousse Pizarro dans une bonne foulée. Je regarde avec admiration le poitrail large et la puissance de ses épaules, songeant qu'il sera un atout majeur en cross. À côté de lui, Galvano boxe plutôt dans la catégorie crevette. Crevette sublime mais crevette quand même.

Malfoy me dépasse en rendant les rênes à César qui paraît ravi de prendre la tête. Après dix bonnes minutes de pas cadencé et de changements de main nous entrons dans un petit trot soutenu. Le manège est déjà équipé en barres et en obstacles ce qui nous a évité de perdre du temps. Je bénis tacitement Dumbledore qui pense toujours à tout.

- Bon les mecs, on passe chacun les barres au moins trois fois, on assoupli bien et ensuite on tente le premier croisillon (2), ça vous va ?

J'acquiesce en regardant Nott pendant que Malfoy accélère la cadence, les mâchoires serrées, la concentration l'enveloppant jusqu'au bout des doigts.

- Merci pour ton enthousiasme Malfoy .

Un coin de sourire creuse son visage et ses traits parfaits bloquent mon souffle dans ma poitrine. Galvano le sent immédiatement, évidemment et m'arrache quelques centimètres de rênes, étirant son encolure et ralentissant ostensiblement.

- Concentre-toi Potter.

J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas vu mais les Malfoy possèdent probablement des yeux derrière la tête. Nott sourit en arrivant à ma hauteur dans l'autre sens.

- Oeil de gypaète a parlé !

- Nott ta gueule.

Je rejoins Nott en faisant une demi-volte, les sourcils levés.

- C'est le surnom que Snape lui a donné. Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleusement rigolo ?

- Théo, la ferme.

Le sabot de César frôle l'une des barre. Malfoy étouffe un juron en lui faisait allonger l'allure.

- Désolé Dray.

- Pas grave.

Je regarde la scène sans comprendre. Il arrive souvent à Galva de toucher les barres au sol sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème, je me contente de repasser plusieurs fois ensuite.

Voyant mon désarroi, Théo m'explique en murmurant.

- Le trot de César doit être réglé au millimètre. Le traitement de Lucius lui a fait si peur que s'il touche une barre il lui arrive de refuser de sauter par la suite. Le bruit le terrifie.

Malfoy reviens une deuxième puis une troisième fois sans que le cheval ne heurte une seule fois les barres. Je vois un son sourire s'élargir et sa main descendre pour gratter l'épaule de César. Il lui murmure quelque chose d'inaudible.

Comment cette incroyable complicité a pu se nouer sous mes yeux sans même que je ne m'en rende compte ?

- Je vais sur l'oxer.

Son ton est neutre et ses phrases simples. Ni ordres, ni attaques, simplement des faits retenus par un fil de concentration.

Une minuscule impulsion projette César dans un grand galop. Le bruit de ses sabots fait résonner tout le manège et les oreilles de Galva pointent vers l'avant. La tension est palpable. J'entends une voix inconnue, celle de Draco pourtant.

- Doucement garçon, doucement.

Petits à petits le rythme devient souple, régulier. Théo place Pizarro derrière moi pour laisser place au monstre sur la double piste. Lorsqu'il nous dépassent, la fragrance de son parfum arrive jusqu'à moi. Nous sommes parfaitement placés pour les regarder.

César prend appui dans l'angle et baisse la tête, comme pour charger mais Malfoy le connaît, lui parle, le retient. Ils avancent vers la croix avec une grâce aérienne. César bondit un peu trop haut et Malfoy semble voler parfaitement en accord avec lui, comme le temps figé autour de nous. Il retombent dans un ensemble idéal, comme si cela ne leur avait demandé aucun effort et Malfoy félicite son cheval, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mon coeur rate plusieurs battements. Ils sont magnifiques, magnifiques, magnifiques.

Le trot du monstre se rapproche de nous et en quelques secondes, les yeux bleus me fixent à nouveau avec une lueur ravie.

- Bien, maintenant les choses intéressante peuvent commencer.

Je réalise que c'est probablement pour cela que je ne l'ai jamais vu à pied avec son cheval, il devait venir s'entraîner dans le manège avant chaque reprises pour être sûr que César ne soit pas à nouveau traumatisé, pour être certain que tout se passerait bien. MacGo nous dit toujours que le premier saut est primordial, qu'il définira souvent tous les autres, qu'il place une jauge à notre parcours et Malfoy met cela en pratique comme personne. Tant d'attention me mettraient presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon, une fois que vous autres fiottes aurez passé votre premier obstacle deux fois minimum, puis l'oxer trois à quatre fois selon comment cela ce passe... Ce qui signifie six pour toi Potter.

Je lui tire la langue oubliant mon émotion momentanée.

- Je propose un petit jeu.

- Oh surprise, Malfoy propose un jeu ! Je ne l'attendais pas du tout celle-là ! lance Nott avec son petit ton ironique.

- Théo, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, tu as ton chrono ?

- Toujours tête de noeud.

J'éclate de rire en entendant la voix grave et sérieuse de Nott doublée de l'air estomaqué de la-dite « tête de noeud. »

- Bien. Je propose donc qu'on se fasse un petit parcours privé qui comprendra agilité, dressage et saut.

Le défi me plaît énormément, ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai eu l'occasion de tester ma compétitivité avec Ron et Hermi. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que je n'en ai pas vraiment.

- Illustre ta pensée Ô Machiavel.

Malfoy nous fais signe de ralentir l'allure et nous passons au pas.

- Très bien, voilà l'idée : d'abord on choisit un point de départ. Je propose le K pour ne vexer personne. (3)

Nott et moi répondons avec véhémence en demandant sans finesse à Draco de mettre la deuxième.

- C'est bon on se calme les folasses. Je disais donc, en K on prend un trot normal jusqu'en H puis un trot soutenu dans la diagonale avec arrêt en B. Ensuite, depuis l'arrêt : galop et passage des obstacles dans le sens que vous voulez mais en suivant l'ordre croix, droit, oxer, croix, droit, puis diagonale avec arrêt en X. Là on descend, et je veux voir deux pieds à terre, puis on remonte, on reprend un trot soutenu de X pour rejoindre la piste en suivant une des diagonales. Dès qu'on est sur la piste, reprise du galop, croix, et on finit par le droit. Celui qui aura réussi à terminer le parcours le plus vite aura gagné.

Le rire Nott ferait presque trembler les vitres.

- Pas mal ton plan ! Je crois que ce sera presque trop facile, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Je me retourne avec un grand sourire.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! puis en regardant Malfoy ,

Et celui qui aura gagné gagne... Quoi exactement ? »

Draco semble prendre son temps pour réfléchir puis annonce avec une voix sérieuse.

- Celui qui gagne prendra les deux autres pour esclave pendant toute une semaine.

« Deal ! » hurle Nott au comble de l'excitation. J'avoue que l'idée de voir Malfoy cirer mes bottes pendant sept jours entiers me donne une franche envie de victoire.

- Bon en attendant vous finissez vos exercices si vous voulez avoir ma classe internationale !

Je remet instantanément Galva au trot, dépassant César de plusieurs foulée ce qui fait grogner le monstre.

- Rien n'est joué Draco. Crois-moi, rien n'est joué.

Je reprends la ligne centrale passant sur les barres. Galva semble de meilleur humeur et répond facilement à toutes mes aides. Je passe deux fois sur la croix avec un peu moins d'habileté que le couple de champion, certes mais réussi tout de même un saut parfait au-dessus de l'oxer à partir du troisième bond seulement. L'idée de pouvoir remporter deux esclaves exacerbe ma motivation, si seulement McGo pouvait organiser des épreuves de la sorte !

Nott qui passe juste après moi me fait pâlir. Pizarro s'est enfin réveillé et sa puissance se décuple sur l'oxer qu'il passe brillamment dès le premier saut.

Malfoy semble se frotter les mains.

Nous tirons l'ordre de passage à la courte paille – que Théo prépare en déchirant un mouchoir sous les acclamations dégoûtées de Malfoy auxquels répondent des « mais c'est un neuf abruti ! » excédés - et je tombe malheureusement premier.

Peu importe, après tout je viens de réaliser mon meilleur entraînement de l'année et la chance est avec moi. C'est aussi ce que semble penser Galvano plus détendu que jamais.

- Courage Potter.

Nous faisons encore deux grande voltes hors piste avant que je ne la rejoigne. Théo lance le chrono au moment où je dépasse la lettre K.

Les premiers exercices se déroulent à merveille puisqu'on commence avec le dressage. Sur la diagonale Galvano déploie des trésors d'élégance et le départ depuis l'arrêt en B est une pure merveille. Tout roule comme je le souhaitais et c'est confiant que l'on s'attaque au premier obstacle. C'est avec brio que nous passons la croix puis le droit et enfin l'oxer, la gradation progressive de la difficulté aidant sûrement. Mais en tournant un peu court pour rejoindre la croix je calcule mal ma trajectoire.

Galvano passe le petit obstacle sans trop rechigner mais en arrivant de biais sur le droit je manque de peu d'essuyer un refus, ce qui me fait perdre quelques seconde. Dieu merci l'épreuve suivante est une retour au dressage et notre arrêt en X est parfait, ce qui est également dû à notre perte de vitesse. Je met pieds à terre en quelques secondes puis remonte avec autant d'agilité. Je relance ensuite Galva le plus vite que je peux et rejoint la piste au trot allongé ce qui semble lui faire le plus grand plaisir. Je le sens prendre appui dans l'angle pour se mettre au galop mais grisé par la vitesse il charge un peu trop la croix et je dois nettement le ralentir pour le relancer ensuite sur le droit.

Enfin reposés j'entends les applaudissements de Nott et Malfoy depuis l'autre côté du manège.

- Joli parcours Potter, un peu chaotique mais vraiment joli.

Nott se prépare déjà à rentrer en scène pendant que Draco note mon temps. Avec sa chance habituelle il passe en dernier.

- Théo, c'est à toi !

Pizarro dépasse le K et allonge considérablement son allure. J'admire les efforts de Nott et sa patience qui aura fait de ce cheval un peu trapu un vrai maître des transitions (4). Ils passent la diagonale sans peine mais je remarque avec plaisir que le trot de Zarro est nettement plus lent que celui de Galvano.

Son léger retard est rattrapé à l'obstacle : Nott fini de passer le droit avec un temps record qui fait murmurer Malfoy. Mais je me fiche du chrono, je ne peux quitter des yeux ce couple magnifique et pourtant si mal assorti qui s'élance avec habileté sur la diagonale, s'arrêtant d'un seul coup au milieu de la piste.

Nott vole presque jusqu'au sol et remonte instantanément, bondissant sur le dos de son cheval sans même prendre la peine de remettre le pied à l'étrier. La prouesse est assez incroyable vu la largeur de Zarro et pourrait être tout à fait réussie si ce petit cheval intelligent n'avait pas anticipé la suite des événements et repris le trot. Nott manque d'être désarçonné mais réussi tout de même à se caler en selle, juste à temps pour le galop. Il retrouve un étrier et se met en suspension comme il peut pour passer la croix.

Draco et moi sommes obnubilés par le spectacle et je le pousse du coude lorsque Nott s'approche du droit pour ne pas qu'il oublie le chrono. Le deuxième étrier est enfilé une seconde avant le bond magistral de Zarro qui retombe un peu moins souplement.

- Putain de merde Théo !

Nott fait un dernier tour de piste puis remet son cheval au pas, revenant vers nous littéralement hilare.

- Ton temps est un peu moins bon que celui de Potter, juste quatre seconde, mais putain de merde !

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête en souriant un Théo qui nous lance un regard du genre « on en a vu d'autres, vous avez même pas idée ! ».

- Allez, à toi Malfoy !

Draco lui lance le chrono en repartant au trot. César est instantanément placé et parfaitement aux ordre et même si j'ai hypothétiquement pris la tête, j'attends le clou du spectacle avec impatience. Théo lance le chrono sans lâcher son meilleur ami des yeux.

Les premières étapes se déroulent parfaitement, ce n'est pas du grand art comme celui de Galva mais c'est pile poile ce qu'il faut, bonne foulée, bonne vitesse. Draco tient César bien rassemblé pour ne pas le laisser exploser mais le lâche à l'abord des obstacles.

Nous pouvons alors mesurer le plaisir pris par le cheval comme par son cavalier. Il ne sautent pas, ils dévorent le parcours comme une grosse tranche de gâteau. Leurs souffles s'accordent, les murmures extatiques de Malfoy nous parviennent par bribes et les risques pris sur la trajectoire nous paraissent fabuleux. Même lorsque Malfoy coupe très serré juste après l'oxer pour rejoindre directement la croix on a presque l'impression que c'est César qui dirige la danse, la bouche à peine appuyée sur le mors. Encore une fois la notion de « couple » reluit de toute sa splendeur.

Ils arrivent au centre de la piste en une fraction de seconde et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas respiré jusque là. Draco semble rebondir sur le sol et me fait penser à un danseur, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de penser il effleure à peine la selle et César est déjà au trot, puis au galop, à se demander où et quand Malfoy a eu le temps de remettre ses étriers. Il rassemble une dernière fois l'imposant galop de César ce qui lui fait peut-être perdre la seconde qui nous départagera puis franchit les deux derniers obstacles.

Un coup d'oeil sur le chrono achève mon espoir : sa prestation devance la mienne de trois bonne seconde.

- Wow, c'était plus chaud que je ne le pensais ! lance-t-il en retenant difficilement le galop du monstre.

- T'as quand même gagné enfoiré ! rétorque Théo.

- Sérieux ? J'aurais pas dit. Vu qu'on a un peu buggé au début...

- Fais pas ton faux modeste tu veux !

Je regrette immédiatement ce commentaire maladroit en voyant les mâchoires de l'intéressé se serrer.

J'attends qu'il nous rejoigne pour le féliciter chaudement, essayant de noyer mon erreur.

- C'était énorme, ton passage après l'arrêt était juste incroyable, comment tu l'as relancé ? Parce que depuis là sérieux on a rien vu.

Mais il ne dit rien et m'ignore royalement jetant un oeil à la colonne de chiffre puis s'adresse à Nott à voix basse.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'était chaud, t'as vu les temps qu'on a fait ?

- Ouais je sais, mais quand même, on est bien partis pour le concours.

J'interromps leur petite conversation privée en agitant une main devant son visage.

- Euh Malfoy t'as entendu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Ses yeux devenus aussi clairs que lorsqu'il se fâche me transpercent, libérant des salves d'eau glacée dans mes veines.

- Quoi Potter ?

- Je t'ai demandé si .. Attend, t'es pas fâché pour ce que je viens de dire si ?

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens.

- Potter ? Répète après moi : Je m'excuse de t'avoir accusé de fausse modestie, Ô Grand Maître, moi qui ne suis qu'un petit esclave docile.

Théo éclate de rire et je lève les yeux au ciel. Malfoy lui, ne cille pas.

- Je t'écoute Potter.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Merci de souligner des évidences _Harry_. Mais il faudra t'y faire. Tu es mon esclave maintenant.

Foutu pince-sans-rire, voilà bien quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Il faut dire qu'entre Hermione si susceptible et Ron si cartésien cela n'aurait pas eût grand effet. Théo profite de mon irritation pour m'envoyer une grande claque dans le dos.

- Bon les filles, on se rejoint sur la pelouse, j'ai fait des sandwich et mis les sodas au frigo.

- Voilà qui s'annonce... Sauvage. murmure Malfoy sans me lâcher des yeux, ces foutus yeux bleus.

- À toute !

Théo s'éloigne avec Pizarro et Malfoy m'emboîte le pas, ce qui déplaît franchement à César comme à Galva.

- Je crois que nos protégés ne s'apprécient pas trop.

Je me retourne pour engueuler mon cheval qui baisse les oreilles et fait mine de mordre. César grognant dès que Malfoy ne le regarde plus n'est pas en reste.

- En effet. De l'orgueil de mâles, ça leur passera.

- Tu crois ?

Arrivé à la porte je lui cède la place. « En bon petit esclave » me vient immédiatement à l'esprit et je réprime un sourire. Malfoy semble avoir déjà oublié notre sort puisqu'il n'a donné d'ordres ni à Théo ni à moi.

- Après tout on travaille en équipe maintenant !

- Et quelle équipe !

En effet, emporté par un esprit de compétition tout nouveau chez moi je n'avais même pas calculé notre longueur d'avance sur les autres. Ce qui a tout pour me réjouir.

Chacun rejoint son box en riant et c'est toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que je desselle et débride mon cheval. Pour finir cette journée ne sera peut-être pas aussi terrible que prévu.

Galvano s'ébroue un bon coup avant de mâchonner quelques brins de paille. Je le regarde avec amour et admiration. Malgré tous les obstacles que nous avons traversé et toutes les aventures qui nous poursuivent, sans compter celles que nous poursuivons encore, il parviendra toujours à m'étonner. Mon regard doit le perturber car il redresse la tête pour me regarde lui aussi. Je caresse doucement le velours derrière son oreille.

- Tu as bien travaillé mon grand, je suis fier de toi.

Un petit rire me fait sursauter. Comme à son habitude, Malfoy est adossé à la porte.

- Comme c'est mignon.

Sans même me retourner je continue à m'adresser à mon cheval sur le même ton doucereux.

- Dis tu voudrais pas me le virer avec l'un de tes célèbres coup de cul ce grand crétin?

- Pas de violence Potter. Ce n'est interdit par les règles de l'équipe.

Je me retourne en lui souriant.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ?

- Juste te dire que Théo nous attend derrière l'aile gauche, près du chêne.

Il jette à son tour un regard intéressé sur la musculature de mon cheval. Sans même me regarder il ajoute.

- Ouais ça s'arrange tout ça, encore un peu d'entraînement et on sera bons. T'as intérêt à assurer Prodige Potter.

Le petit surnom de Dumbledore me rappelle les réminiscences d'un temps dépassé. Heureusement dépassé.

Malfoy vient subitement s'accroupir vers les antérieurs de Galva qu'il tâte avec précaution. Son épaule effleure ma cuisse et je n'ose plus bouger.

- Ouais je m'en doutais, ils ont tous les trois les tendons un peu éprouvés, je propose qu'on les douche après manger.

- C'est ok pour moi.

Il se redresse en me bousculant sans faire exprès puis me rattrape par le bras. Ses pupilles dilatées s'ancrent au miennes. Sa main ne quitte pas ma peau sans serrer pour autant. Mais il faut que je me recule, évidemment, il faut toujours que la gêne me fasse faire ce tout petit pas en arrière.

Lui ne bouge pas, sa main se détache et vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Marrant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me fasse de moins en moins chier de t'avoir dans mon équipe.

Je souris difficilement, prie pour que ma salive passe silencieusement dans ma gorge.

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas puis se retourne, comme toujours, sur le seuil du box.

- Oh et Potter ? N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui nettoie mon box ce soir.

Je ne sais pas où je trouve la force de répondre et les mots franchissent mes lèvres en un souffle.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Théo ?

- Hey, Théo s'échine déjà assez, il a « mis les sodas au frais » tu te souviens ?

Il me sourit puis fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible de lui : un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un petit claquement de langue. Ses mèches blondes balayent son front réduisant mes jambes en bouillie.

Dans le couloir je l'entends encore lancer :

- Traîne pas trop, tu sais que je déteste les retardataires.

Puis ses pas s'éloignent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le bruit disparaisse complètement.

Je m'accroche à Galvano pour ne pas tomber remerciant son encolure athlétique de soutenir mon poids de « fiotte ».

Théo n'avait pas tout dit à propos des sandwich et des sodas, c'est carrément un pique-nique de comédie romantique qui s'étale à nos pieds.

- Putain Nott, tes dons culinaires me fascinent... murmure Malfoy en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Je m'assied à côté de lui en faisant très attention à ce que nos genoux ne se touchent pas. Heureusement personne ne semble le remarquer, trop occupés à savourer boisson fraîche et salade.

- J'ai juste préparé ça comme « entrée » ce n'était pas grand chose...

Je pare immédiatement à la modestie de Nott

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est un régal.

Nous mangeons en silence absorbés dans nos pensées et finissons par nous allonger dans l'herbe, Théo installé malgré lui entre Malfoy et moi.

- Je propose qu'on leur foute un peu la paix cet aprem'. Personnellement je comptais lâcher César au pré ce soir pour qu'il se défoule et faire une courte balade avant pour qu'il sorte un peu quand même.

- Idem pour moi. renchérit Théo.

- Et toi Potter ?

- Balade, pré, ça me convient parfaitement. Je crois que je ne parviendrai pas à supporter un obstacle de plus aujourd'hui.

Les deux autre rigolent doucement en murmurant des « il faut le ménager un peu le champion » sarcastiques. Je souris à mon tour en ajoutant :

- Ménager, vous êtes marrant, demain je vous rappelle qu'on a saut avec McGo et l'après-midi cross avec le grand patron !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- C'est écrit sur le plan Malfoy. Dumbledore vient seconder McGo pour le cross.

- On a intérêt à assurer alors.

Le silence retombe et nous contemplons le ciel en y retrouvant probablement des nuages en forme de cheval et d'obstacles de cross country. Ce sera l'épreuve la plus redoutée et redoutable du concours.

Après une bonne demi-heure de pause nous décidons de nous y remettre. Nott va jeter une partie des déchets pendant que Malfoy et moi transportons les boissons et la salade restante dans le club house.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant dans l'écurie pour aller chercher mon cheval que je croise Hermione.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'essaye de t'appeler depuis ce matin ! C'est vous qui avez eu le manège ?

Elle me regarde d'un air accusateur et je reste sans voix, assailli par tant de questions. Quelques secondes plus tard elle est secondée par son fidèle chevalier Ronnykin.

- Hey Harry mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Heu je... Je vais doucher Galva et ensuite on part en balade...

- On ? Tu veux dire toi et Malfoy ?

Que celui qui a inventé l'adage si souvent exact : « c'est quand on parle du loup qu'il arrive » brûle en enfer. Je reconnais sans peine la voix enjouée de Malfoy depuis l'autre bout des écuries :

- Hey Potter ! Grouille-toi on a pas toute la nuit et Théo voudrait ….

Je ferme les yeux en essayant d'oublier le silence gêné qui suit. La voix de Malfoy est tombée de dix octaves lorsqu'il marmonne « on t'attend dehors » en faisant demi-tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? me lance Hermion avec de grands yeux.

Elle commence à me courir celle-là avec ses airs maternels et sa voix pleine de conciliations, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans.

- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe Hermione ? Oui c'était nous ce matin, il faut bien qu'on s'entraîne, comme tout le monde. Et oui je pars en balade avec Malfoy et Nott, on discute des entraînements.

Ron me lance un regard noir.

- Que tu fasses partie de leur équipe ne justifie par que tu partes en balade avec eux Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Ron ? Que j'entretienne la mésentente qui régnait dans notre équipe ? Que je fasse tout pour ruiner toutes nos chances de gagner ?

- « Nos chances de gagner. »...Tu vois, tu parles déjà comme lui.

S'il pouvait simplement comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement de gagner... Mais évidemment tous les deux planent à des kilomètres au-dessus de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place puisque tu es si malin ?

- Harry calme-toi. Tu as le droit de partir en balade avec qui tu veux mais il est vrai qu'on ne te voit plus depuis un moment. Tu n'es même pas venu manger avec nous ce midi.

Je les regarde sans rien dire. Que pourrais-je dire ? Ils ont raison évidemment et mon attitude à leur égard est intolérable. Mais leur expliquer les véritables raisons de mon absence serait tellement long et tellement impossible.

- Je suis désolé, c'est compliqué en ce moment et j'essaye vraiment de faire au mieux, je vous promets ...

- Tout ce que je vois moi c'est que tu préfère traîner avec ce type qui, je te le rappelle encore une fois, t'as persécuté durant des années !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois ! Tu prends vraiment une version tout à fait raccourcie des choses, ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout de toi !

- Bien sûr, qui est mieux placé que toi pour me faire la morale sur ce point et trouver une version longue !

- Je ne te fais pas la morale !

Hermione nous regarde avec de grands yeux affolés.

- Les garçons du calme.

Mais Ron en a décidé autrement. Comme à son habitude, il refuse la discussion et fait demi-tour sans même répondre aux appels d'Hermione. Se retournant vers moi elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Il va se calmer tout seul t'inquiètes pas.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas justement. Je commence à en avoir marre de son intolérance. Il n'est pas content que je voie Malfoy, que je parle de Malfoy, que je monte à cheval avec Malfoy, s'il ne peut pas comprendre que ce n'était pas tout à fait un choix de ma part, très bien, mais qu'il ne vienne pas me réclamer après ça !

Je me retourne dans l'autre sens et me dirige à mon tour vers la sortie. J'attendrai qu'il aient tous deux quitté les lieux avant d'aller chercher Galvano.

Les derniers mots de Hermione me touchent en pleine poitrine.

- Tu as changé Harry. Tu deviens froid et cruel et maintenant tu ne veux même plus me dire pourquoi. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Mais je refuse de faire demi-tour. Pourquoi ? Être pris en pitié, devoir me confier, confier les rêves, l'attirance, l'amitié et tout ce que je ne parviens pas moi-même à départager ? Non merci.

En sortant j'ai envie de taper dans les murs mais je me retiens aux yeux de Nott qui lancent des étincelles en pensant que lui seul pourra comprendre...

*Pardon pour ce petit trip élégiaque « j'aime les arbres et ils me le rendent bien, j'irai tresser des marguerites dans la paix du seigneur amen. » ^^

1) on met des protections sur la partie inférieure des jambes des chevaux pour éviter qu'il ne se blessent s'ils touchent des barres en sautant.

2) petit obstacle en croix. Je ne suis pas sûre que le terme soit très correct mais c'est celui qu'on utilisait au manège ^^

3) Les lettres des coins du manège sont le M (comme Malfoy), le H (comme Harry) le F qui pourrait s'apparenter à Fféodore, prononciation à la française du nom de Théo (comme Matthew devient Maffiou pour les fans de muse ^^) et le K. Pour toutes les autres lettres, lien ici :

http:/ membres. multimania. fr / calicedufrelon / lettres. html

4) transitions d'allures donc passage d'une allure à une autre.

Le chapitre 11, bouclé et "corrigé", arrivera sous peu. Merci de votre présence :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chers lecteurs pugnaces qui malgré tout êtes encore là : MERCI !

Ce chapitre je le dois entièrement à ma super, merveilleuse, incroyable bêta Valmorel (qui écrit aussi des fics, oui oui ! Et qu'il faut aller lire d'urgence, oui oui oui!) qui a eu le courage et la patience de me relire et de me corriger, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire vous pouvez me croire... (que tous les illettrés analphabètes dans la vallée lèvent le doigt \ o /) ). C'est donc vraiment à elle que reviennent tous les honneurs !

Comme d'habitude je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu (et malheureusement il y en a beaucoup...) je vais vraiment essayer de rattraper mon retard dans ces prochaines semaines (bientôt les vacances, hourra!) !

Merci mille fois de me lire encore, vous êtes incroyables ! Bonne lecture (je l'espère ^^) et à tout bientôt !

Votre Mamad :)

**C****orps à Corps **

**Chapitre 11**

La douche se déroule dans un silence de mort. Je suis retourné chercher mon cheval et l'ai attaché en faisant bien attention à ce que Pizarro soit placé entre César et lui. Mais c'est au tour de Pizarro de passer au jet maintenant et même s'ils ne peuvent pas s'atteindre, le cheval de Malfoy et le mien passent leur temps à se provoquer.

C'est bien la troisième fois que Théo nous demande si tout va bien et cette fois le « Demande à Potter » ainsi que le « T'inquiètes ça va, c'est rien » fusent en même temps.

Je me tourne vers Malfoy hors de moi.

- Comment ça « demande à Potter » ? Et pourquoi tu fais la gueule toi aussi ? C'est pas à toi qu'on a fait la morale aux dernières nouvelles !

- Justement, tes chers petits amis t'ont engueulé et depuis tu es silencieux et morne comme si tu ruminais des propos dégueulasses à notre encontre.

- Le psy pour traiter la paranoïa tu connais Malfoy ?

- Ho ! On se calme !

Nott a hurlé. Même César et Galvano ont cessé leur chamailleries pour le regarder avec un air estomaqué.

- D'abord vous m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé, non, toi tu te tais Malfoy ! Harry je t'écoute.

Sa soudaine autorité me rend tout à fait docile.

- Rien de bien grave, j'ai croisé Ron et Herm' dans les écuries et ils ne sont pas tout à fait ravis que je traîne avec vous.

- Tu leur manque, c'est tout.

J'admire la rhétorique Théodorienne.

- Il n'y a pas que ça... Ron est toujours remonté contre Draco et je pense que ce sera difficile de vous défendre sans cesse sans me prendre de bec avec lui...

- Comme si tu nous défendais.

Malfoy, sans courage et sans surprise, a murmuré sa remarque. Théo lui jette un regard meurtrier mais ce n'est rien face à ma colère frisant l'hystérie.

- Mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu crois que je serais là sinon ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses encore dire ça après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Merci le soutien !

Il baisse les yeux, fixant intensément le bout de ses bottes, grattant le sol.

- Tu demandes des choses que tu n'es pas capable d'appliquer toi-même. Tu me demandes d'oublier mes préjugés à ton encontre alors que tu doutes encore de mon attitude. C'est lamentable.

Sans relever les yeux il marmonne dans sa barbe. La seule phrase audible sonne comme un :

- Comment j'pouvais savoir moi.

- Tu peux deviner non ? Comme le grand garçon que tu es ?

À mon grand étonnement Nott ne s'interpose pas pour le défendre. C'est finalement Pizarro qui brise la glace en faisant un léger écart, ennuyé de sentir le jet glacé constamment braqué sur sa cuisse.

- Pardon mon garçon, murmure Théo et sa tendresse fait office de pansement à notre dispute.

J'entends même Malfoy murmurer un « 'dsolé. » avant d'enchaîner sur « mais je te trouve bien impertinent pour un esclave. ».

Je ris enfin et réalise qu'eux seuls ont pu me redonner le sourire malgré tous les événements de cette journée. Peut-être est-il temps de changer de cercle ? Les paroles d'Hermione me collent à la peau.

_Tu as changé Harry. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien._

Pas bien du tout en effet. Encore moins lorsque Draco me lance un regard gentil et que mon sang chute dans le fond de mes chaussures.

Encore moins bien ou peut-être, définitivement mieux lorsqu'il me pousse du coude en me traitant de sale esclave. Encore mieux, oui, vraiment mieux lorsqu'il me confie César pour la première fois, évitant que sa majesté ne tire au renard. (1)

Nous finissons par les préparer à l'extérieur, Zarro comme son patron faisant office de médiateur entre César et Galvano. Pour finir, ils trouvent leur équilibre, exactement comme nous. Quoique je doute de l'attirance de mon cheval pour le monstre noir.

La balade est absolument idyllique, nous les laissons marcher à leur rythme dans les bois tout en discutant, rigolant, échangeant anecdotes et ébouriffées de cheveux - ce que Malfoy supporte beaucoup moins bien que Nott et moi. Arrivés au grand pré nous décidons de nous permettre un grand galop à travers champs.

L'un après l'autre nous les lançons dans l'allure, les retenant du bout des doigts. Alors c'est l'extase, les chevaux tirent mais rien de trop méchant, nous gardons nos distances de façon à ce qu'ils ne se rattrapent pas et je me laisse porter dans le vent. L'allure saccadée de Galva devient très vite fluide, il y a assez d'herbe pour le laisser se défouler véritablement, redevenir un animal sauvage et il en oublie d'avoir peur, de m'arracher les mains. À un moment je coince le bout des ses rênes entre ma cuisse et le quartier de la selle et me penche en arrière, les bras en croix l'espace de quelques secondes (2). Malfoy qui se retournait pour vérifier que tout aille bien m'adresse un sourire éclatant, Théo qui a dû m'apercevoir décide d'en faire de même. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Vers la fin du champs, mon incorrigible cheval décide de retourner embêter l'étalon noir qui ne se laisse par faire l'entraînant dans une chevauchée délirante. Nous finissons échevelés et essoufflés les arrêtant avec peine, mais surtout morts de rire de les voir se comporter comme des enfants.

C'est presque mélancoliques que nous retrouvons le chemin qui mène au domaine. Galva s'ébroue en passant devant et César lui jette un regard désintéressé. Je prie sans trop d'espoir pour que cette paix tacite dure un peu plus longtemps que le retour. Malfoy croise alors mon regard et joint ses mains en levant les yeux au ciel, mimant une prière. Nott éclate de rire en même temps que moi.

Dans le box, je bouchonne (3) tendrement le dos du champion pendant qu'il mange sa ration. Il a l'air en forme, totalement détendu et son poil brille comme jamais. Je me souviens de ses soucis de peau, de pieds, de souffle et ne peut m'empêcher de m'attendrir devant ce seigneur si fragile. Sa tête magnifique repose dans le fond de la mangeoire où il souffle et semble trier ses grains du bout du nez. Je pose ma tête contre son flanc en l'écoutant respirer. Son odeur empli mes narines et les larmes commencent à me piquer les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi compliqué ? La simplicité de son regard doux posé sur moi, de notre entente inexprimable, inexplicable me tord les tripes. Sans lui je ne serai rien.

Je repense au divorce de mes parents et au poney club où je trouvais refuge. Puis la découverte de Poudlard, mon sourire retrouvé et le sourire de ma mère qui lui faisait écho. Mon premier boulot comme secrétaire pour Dumbledore et puis Galva, Galva, Galva. Mon cheval.

Avant lui je n'étais rien, un débutant un peu doué qui avait l'art et la manière de convaincre ces grandes bêtes anxieuses de lui faire confiance. Un gamin un peu trop passionné qui se lançait corps et âme dans un sport incluant des êtres doués d'une intuition et d'une sensibilité totalement différente.

Eux, moi et le monde se déchirant autour.

J'essuie mes joues contre le poil de Galva qui ne m'en voudra pas, occupé comme il est à savourer sa nourriture. Sa respiration m'apaise et la fatigue me gagne d'un seul coup.

C'est ce moment là que choisi Malfoy pour me rejoindre.

- Potter t'as pas oublié mon box j'espère ?

En me voyant appuyé ainsi contre mon cheval son expression change immédiatement.

- Désolé, je te dérange ? Sinon je le fait hein.

- T'inquiètes Malfoy, tu as gagné ton pari, je te dois bien ça.

J'embrasse une dernière fois le chanfrein de mon cheval en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de refermer doucement la porte du box. Malfoy suit chacun de mes gestes sans rien dire. Cela doit être sa façon à lui de s'enquérir de mon état.

- T'inquiètes c'est bon, je ne suis pas fatigué à ce point.

Il murmure un « ah » sans conviction. Pris d'une pulsion salvatrice je le pousse violemment contre le mur et pars en courant avant qu'il ne me rattrape et en fasse de même. Notre langage familier revient, notre violence feinte qui ferait presque mal parfois mais nous éclatons de rire et les blessures s'envolent. Lorsque je me prends les pieds dans les cailloux dehors il me retient, lorsqu'il manque de se taper la tête contre le mur je le tire de l'autre côté. Les codes ont changés, ils se font plus précis et plus indicibles.

Nous atteignons le box de César hilares. Quelques box plus loin, Nott sort de celui de Candy.

- J'ai vérifié ses pieds mais elle ne fait toujours rien. Je demanderai à McGo d'appeler le maréchal ferrant demain.

- Quelle conne.

Je devine sans peine qu'ils parlent de Parkinson et son aptitude exceptionnelle à ne jamais s'occuper de sa jument.

- Je croyais que c'était ta copine ?

Draco baisse les yeux, mâchoires serrées.

- C'est beaucoup dire.

Sentant la tension revenir, Nott se tourne vers moi.

- Harry, ça te dirait de venir regarder un film dans ma chambre ce soir ? Y'aura peut-être Zabini et Crabbe ça peut être sympa de vous présenter, ce sont les moins chiants. Tu pourrais aussi inviter Granger et Weasel.. euh Weasley.

Draco ne peut retenir un petit rire et s'excuse en se retournant. Je félicite l'initiative de Nott.

- Pour Herm' et Ron tu peux oublier, ils sont de retour en ville et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se bouger pour mes beaux yeux. Mais volontiers si je ne suis pas trop crevé ! Tu viens aussi Malfoy ?

Le visage de l'intéressé s'assombrit à nouveau.

- Peux pas. Dois retourner chez moi ce soir.

- Mais je croyais que tu passais...

- Je rentre probablement demain. Mais ce soir c'est pas possible.

Nott le fixe d'un air à la fois outré et consterné et même si je ne parviens pas à saisir tous les messages implicites qu'ils s'envoient en quelques secondes, ça n'a pas l'air des plus folichon. Finalement Théo nous abandonne avec quelques railleries supplémentaires pour bien nous faire comprendre qu'il nous aime quand même.

Enfin surtout Malfoy.

- Bon on va le faire ce box ?

Mon nouveau patron me regarde avec une lueur mesquine dans les yeux. Je le soupçonne d'avoir versé le camion de purin sur son propre cheval dans le seul but de m'emmerder. Nous franchissons les quelques mètres qui nous séparent du box et en arrivant, stupéfaction : pas de cheval avec qui traiter.

- Draco, puis-je savoir où est passé ta monture ?

- Au pré. L'air de la nuit lui fait du bien. Et c'est le seul moment où il ne va pas provoquer toutes les juments qui passent.

Nous rions tous les deux et il me tend la fourche avec cette lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux, passant de l'amusement à une sorte de … tendresse ?

Si mes rêves prennent le pas sur ma raison maintenant j'ai du souci à me faire. Je commence mon travail avec application en essayant d'oublier la brûlure de son regard sur ma nuque.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait chier de ne pas venir avec vous ce soir.

Je souris en plantant les dents de métal dans la paille.

- Boh, tu ne vas pas rater grand chose, juste Zabini et moi entrain de nous étriper pendant que Crabbe filmera avec son portable.

Il rit de ce rire clair que je ne lui entend que très rarement et qui me donne toujours autant de frissons.

- Rien que pour ça, ça en vaut la peine.

Son ton aussi a changé, comme si toutes les barrières qu'il s'efforce d'ériger jours après jours avaient fini par s'écrouler. Mais la tension qui le quitte me contamine et plus il paraît agréable, sympathique, avenant, moins j'ai envie de le regarder.

- Je sais que Nott vous passera ce film qu'il adore, « _Heureux qui comme Ulysse_ » un film français génial.

Ce que je sais moi c'est qu'il doit prendre cet air rêveur que j'aime beaucoup lui voir, que j'ai appris à mes dépends à aimer lui voir.

Son accent trébuche à peine sur les mots que je ne comprends pas et qui filent dans sa bouche en une douce mélodie.

- Tu parles le français ?

- Pas beaucoup, juste ce qu'il faut pour aller_ « au cinéma_ » régulièrement à « _Paris_ ». Et comprendre les ordres de mon « _maître d'équitation_».

Je ferme les yeux, fasciné par cette teinte nouvelle dans sa voix lorsqu'il change de langue.

- C'est aussi beau qu'on dit Paris ?

- C'est magique Potter. Je t'emmènerai si tu veux.

Il a dit ça comme ça, comme il aurait dit n'importe quoi, comme si ses antécédents de dragueur devaient le rattraper juste maintenant mais ça vibre, poussière d'interdit en suspend dans l'air, et j'ai beau ravager la paille du box de César, il y a toujours ce silence qui nous colle à la peau et refuse de s'en aller.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes sans un mot je recule, content du résultat de ma dure labeur. Malfoy s'avance et fait semblant de soulever la paille pour vérifier dans les coins. Je profite qu'il soit penché en avant pour lui mettre un coup de manche sur les fesses.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je me retrouve plaqué contre une paroi du box, me retenant de rire du mieux que je peux. Je sens la poigne ferme de ses mains enroulées autour de mes épaules pendant qu'il me secoue en répétant « Tu te crois malin sale esclave ? Hein ? Tu te crois malin ? »

Petit à petit les gestes se font moins violents et je cesse de me débattre, reposant simplement entre son corps et le bois. Petit à petit ses doigts desserrent leur emprise, il n'y a plus que ses paumes qui enveloppent ma peau d'un chaleur bienvenue par-dessus le t-shirt. Les pouces se sont même frayés un passage au-dessous des manches.

Cette constatation brise l'étau fragile qui nous retenait attaché à un semblant de complicité amicale et l'ambiguïté de la situation nous assomme : je le regarde droit dans les yeux, encore essoufflé, les joues rougies par l'effort et le rire, les yeux brillants, je ne me débat pas. Son regard est plein de la même intensité et ses mains reposent contre mon corps, il ne me frappe pas.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour s'écarter brutalement en marmonnant une excuse à base de brouette pleine et filer dans le couloir.

Ce subit retournement de situation me fait perdre tous mes moyens et je laisse reposer ma tête contre le mur, yeux fermés, en massant la base de ma nuque. Mes premières pensées vont vers ces pas qui s'éloignent et le bruit ridicule de roulettes qui les accompagnent, qui me fait sourire.

Je songe à cette attirance qui gâche tout, qui nous infuse de la gêne à petite dose jusqu'au moment où il craque, comme à chaque fois, et prend ses distances. Je songe qu'il faut vraiment que je me calme, que je trouve un moyen de passer au-dessus de ça mais au fond de mon esprit, le bruit de pas a changé et s'amplifie à nouveau.

Il ne peut pas déjà être revenu et pourtant j'entends ses bottes claquer dans le couloir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement.

Il...court ?

Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux je reconnais son souffle erratique, le chuintement de ses pieds qui dérapent dans la paille lorsqu'il vire en s'accrochant à la porte du box pour se jeter à l'intérieur. Et puis c'est sa bouche dans mon cou, tout près de mon oreille.

J'ouvre les yeux comme frappé par la foudre. Ses mains bloquent déjà mes poignets des deux côtés de mon corps à m'en faire mal et il m'embrasse furieusement, descendant puis remontant ses lèvres de mes clavicules à mon menton, ne me laissant pas un souffle de répit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Ta gueule.

Il s'adresse à moi exactement comme il le faisait dans le manège, ce n'est pas un ordre, pas une menace, juste un fait énoncé au milieu de la tourmente, un rocher pour reprendre pied. Sa voix est abrupte, éreintée et grave, elle descend encore lorsqu'elle se glisse entre son souffle et mes gémissements.

Je sens ses mains se faufiler maladroitement sous mon t-shirt et défaire l'attache de mon pantalon. Il tremble un peu et rien ne pourrait plus m'émouvoir que les baisers humides juste derrière mon oreille que le contact de ses doigts moites et glacés contre mon ventre.

- Draco qu'est-ce que tu … Non...

- Ta gueule.

C'est presque beau dans sa bouche tant sa voix transforme les mots, les rend à leur prime état une suite de sons mélodieuse, inoffensive. C'est un orchestre, un opéra, le tragique désespéré de mes protestations et la domination de sa voix calme qui leur répond en écho, donne une cadence à notre échange.

Je sursaute lorsque sa bouche quitte le col de mon t-shirt et se repose plus bas, bien trop bas, sous le tissu relevé.

- Non... Arrête putain...

Mes doigts se prennent dans ses cheveux, j'aimerai tirer pour qu'il remonte, pour que tout ça en reste au stade de la bavure contrôlée. On va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin mais le désir se tisse à mes brouillons de plaintes, les effaçant à moitié. Sa langue... je peux sentir sa langue retracer l'espace entre mes côtes et la barrière de mon pantalon, elle me redessine, ré-écrit chaque sillon courant sur ma peau.

- Je ne... arrête...

- Potter. Ferme-là.

C'est la brûlure de cette langue accompagnée de morsures qui me fait taire une bonne fois pour toute, ou plutôt, libère un râle incontrôlable. Ses mouvements deviennent plus fins, bien plus ciblés que lorsqu'il s'attaquait à mes clavicules avec rage et c'est irrésistible. Je suis incapable de me contrôler, mes hanche bougent vers lui, mes yeux s'embrument jusqu'au point où je n'arrive plus à les garder ouverts, mes propres cris m'assourdissent.

- Oh putain, oh... Oh putain.

Des baisers, un multitude de véritables baisers qui coule de l'écrin de ses lèvres, des lignes entières qui me dévorent. Plus bas je sens sa main qui descend loin, bien trop loin qui se frotte exactement là où je crève d'envie qu'elle se frotte, là où je ne peux le permettre. J'essaye de protester encore mais ça ne donne rien, j'essaye de respirer normalement et n'en soupire que plus.

La finesse de ses cheveux me chatouille lorsqu'elle glisse entre mes doigts et la passion provoquée par ses coups de langue me rend fou. Ma peau est aspirée, mordue, malmenée et sa bouche creuse mon ventre de spasmes incontrôlables. La violence me fait perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace j'ai l'impression de tourbillonner, que nous tourbillonnons ensemble.

L'une de ses mains remonte un peu et je bénirai presque le ciel mais il s'avère qu'elle est aussi déterminée que sa comparse je réalise à peine lorsque le tissu du pantalon glisse sur mes fesses. L'interdit de cette situation me submerge de sueurs froides, j'arrive à peine à formuler une phrase cohérente :

- Non... Arrête... Pas comme ça.

Mais il ne prend même plus la peine de me répondre. Ses doigts se plantent subitement dans mon poignet et je comprends pourquoi lorsque je sens mon caleçon descendre à son tour. Je baisse les yeux un instant le temps de voir ses lèvres humides beaucoup trop près de mon corps dénudé puis la fraîcheur de la nuit disparaît et avec elle toutes les autres sensations, remplacées seulement par celle de sa bouche autour de moi.

Ma tête vient frapper violemment contre le bois mais le choc semble indolore tant le plaisir absout tout. Je refuse de le regarder de peur de m'effondrer.

Et j'ai beau me retenir, il ne faut pas longtemps à mon corps torturé avant de s'écrouler de l'intérieur, dévasté d'éclairs et ma peau comme ma chair se fondent l'une dans l'autre comme en proie aux flammes.

Le temps court très vite au départ, avale chaque pensée dans un siphon aux flashs puissants puis, petit à petit, reprend son cours normal au fil de nos respirations. Le noir et le calme reviennent, j'ose ouvrir les yeux mais sans les baisser vers lui. J'entends Draco s'essuyer la bouche, je sens sa langue venir m'essuyer d'une autre manière et m'étonne que ce soit encore si bon alors que tout mon corps est comme anesthésié.

Il a relâché mes poignets et ses paumes tombent dans les miennes. Je serre ses mains pour l'aider à se relever, incapable du moindre autre mouvement. Nos corps se rejoignent et ses mains viennent s'accrocher à mes épaules puis se nouer derrière mon cou et je me décale pour qu'il puisse m'enserrer le plus confortablement possible. Son front rejoint le petit creux en dessous de ma gorge et nos poitrine se heurtent puis s'épousent alors que nos respirations s'apaisent.

Le monde qui nous entoure nous secoue avec plus de force qu'à l'accoutumée, l'air frais qui nous balaye par la minuscule fenêtre, le bois qui a irrité mes coudes, la marque de ses ongles dans ma peau, la paille sous nos bottes.

Je le serre contre moi et il s'abandonne en retour. Sans ouvrir mes yeux je dépose lentement mes lèvres contre sa tempe puis à la naissance de sa joue. Nous sommes parfaitement calmes mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vouloir s'écarter.

Mes yeux brûlent un peu et nous nous serrons plus fort l'un contre l'autre. La simplicité du moment nous drape et j'ai la certitude que nous ne faisons qu'un avec le monde.

La fatalité nous rattrape très vite, klaxonnant hystériquement sur le parking.

- Merde mon père !

Draco essaye de se dégager, les yeux roulants de terreur et je réalise d'un seul coup la pression que cet homme exerce sur lui.

- Putain j'ai perdu mes clefs, il va me tuer !

Je me rhabille le plus vite possible un peu honteux et l'aide à fouiller dans la paille. Son visage pâlit et son front se couvre de sueur, on dirait qu'il va tourner de l'oeil.

- Assied-toi, on y arrivera jamais à deux.

Il acquiesce visiblement de plus en plus mal en point et s'appuie contre la paroi du box. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier fréquemment comment il va en me retournant et le vois porter une main à son front.

- Draco ça va ?

- C'est rien je … Ça m'arrive souvent.

Sa voix monocorde et les cernes qui ressortent très nettement ne font rien pour me rassurer. Je m'active et fini par retrouver les clés en quelques minutes.

- Merci.

Il me regarde avec des yeux vides, comme s'il allait tomber.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- C'est bon t'inquiètes. Aide-moi juste à me relever.

Une fois debout je le tient encore près de moi en scrutant le fond de ses pupilles. La voix de Lucius résonne depuis l'autre couloir.

- Où es-tu crétin ?

La peur revient et ses mâchoires se scellent brusquement.

- Je dois y aller.

Mais je retiens encore un peu ses mains, presque aussi terrifié que lui.

- Draco attend.

Il ne nous reste que très peu de temps mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser partir. J'ai l'impression affreuse que si je le lâche, il tombera et moi avec lui, que quelque chose d'horrible est sur le point de survenir.

Ses yeux s'ancrent aux miens et nous restons ainsi soudés de désespoir. Je finis par l'attraper et le serrer contre moi de toute mes forces, enfouissant ma tête entre son épaule et son cou, plantant mon nez dans le tissu de son t-shirt. J'ai envie qu'il me le donne. J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il parte, que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais s'il s'en va, j'ai peur pour lui, je refuse de le laisser s'enfuir. Les phrases ridicules se posent sur le bout de ma langue, les « viens on fugue », « on se cachera chez Nott » « on vendra des beignets à Paris » mais leurs comparses les sanglots les assaillent de toutes part. Je n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche.

Draco tremble et je le serre d'autant plus. Il murmure :

- Je sais Potter, je sais.

Les pas de Lucius dans la cour lui envoient une décharge électrique dans tout le corps et il se dégage d'un coup, longeant le couloir à toute vitesse. Je le regarde s'éloigner, se retourner trois fois, puis reprendre une allure normale et disparaître dans le bleu de la nuit. Sa voix me fusille les entrailles.

- Je suis là, Père.

Jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser partir. Maintenant tout est fichu.

Je vois venir la gêne, les silences et les non-dits, cet instant redevenu anecdotique, bientôt secret.

_« Jure-le Potter. »_

Les larmes me montent au yeux mais c'est plus de colère que de tristesse et je tape dans la brouette abandonnée à l'autre bout du couloir. Comme prévu, elle se renverse et tout le crottin retiré du box est répandu sur le sol. Je suis bon pour tout recommencer.

C'est trop dur pour le moment, la folie de l'instant me submerge, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Et le plaisir, cette intenable intensité, ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche encore et encore, mon Dieu, cette bouche. Le souvenir à lui seul pourrait me rendre dingue à nouveau, il brouille déjà mon ventre, avide de ses doigts.

Il faut que j'efface tout, le plus vite possible. Le rêve n'était qu'un petit jeu aux éclairages pathétique à côté de ce qui vient de se passer.

Remplir la brouette de pelletées use mes muscles et ma colère, élime ma rage, me calme progressivement. J'en viens à penser que la soirée chez Nott me fera peut-être du bien ? Même entouré de fieffés crétins, je serai mieux qu'à ruminer cet instant avorté dont il ne reste rien qu'une petite griffure à la jonction de mon pouce et mon index.

Même une balade avec mon cheval serait peu amène à me consoler, il faut que je parle, que j'oublie, que je me remplisse la tête d'autres images.

La nuit est si belle qu'elle me donne l'impression d'en être qu'une autre lumière c'est une vivacité nouvelle qui me saisit tout entier alors que je chemine avec détermination jusqu'au manoir.

(1) tirer au renard : certain chevaux ne supportent pas d'être attachés et se mettent à tirer de toute leurs force sur la corde qui le retient, cassant licol, longe, installation de la douche (ma jument dans sa jeunesse a arraché la barrière en métal permettant d'attacher les chevaux pour les doucher ^^). C'est traumatisant pour eux comme pour nous et très impressionnant.

(2) Attention : à ne pas refaire chez soi! Non je plaisante, par expérience je sais que c'est vraiment une sensation EXTRAORDINAIRE mais il faut vraiment bien connaître son cheval et ses réaction pour y aller ^^ Surtout si vous êtes entourés ! Privilégier d'ailleurs les endroits avec beaucoup beaucoup d'espace pour pouvoir facilement récupérer un dérapage. (NDV : On dirait un petit clin d'oeil au moment de HP3, quand Harry est sur l'hippogriffe :D)

(3) Bouchonner : sécher la transpiration de son cheval avec de la paille.


End file.
